Code Wars
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Kallen sees through Lelouch's lie aboard the ikaruga, escaping the black knights and remaining by his side when he confronted Charles and Marriane, but when god himself destroys the sword of Akasha and ruptures the thought elevators they must go somewhere else, and thus are separated, and sent to somewhere new... a long time ago... in a galaxy far, far away...
1. Akasha

A/N HAPPY (almost) STAR WARS DAY MOTHER FUCKERS! I had this awesome idea kicking around in my head for quite some time. But I was waiting for the opportune moment so to speak. Here we go!

"It's over Zero! We know about your geass!"

"How dare you use us like pawns!"

Kallen couldn't believe this was happening, just moments ago she realized her true feelings for the man behind the mask. She was always scared of admitting it, she had no idea what kind of person Lelouch really was, she pushed him away because she feared he wasn't who he made himself out to be. Yet he proved himself to be a great person, flawed as he was, cold, mistrusting, de-sensitized, and, more than likely, he was scared too. Almost everyone everyone he had ever Come to trust had either died or betrayed him in one way or another. He doesn't know who to trust, and she wasn't about to let him die like this.

She ran in front of him.

"Now hold on a second! Give him a chance to speak! He deserves at least that!"

"Get out of the way Kallen!"

She turned to Lelouch, she was pleading with him without even having to say anything.

"Please Lelouch, I'll stay by your side til the very end but I need to know what I mean to you."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

She froze. And he took off his mask.

"It's about time you figured it out! P one, N one, Q one, those sound like chess designations don't they!?" He looked directly at Kallen. "You where my most useful piece! Like a well placed knight."

She could do nothing but turn and walk away, but something happened, she felt strange, her head hurt.

She then began to see visions.

C.C. was speaking while the past few moments replayed themselves.

"If you truly care about someone..."

He laughed and told her she was nothing but a chess piece, meaning the guns where no longer pointing at her.

"If you love them..."

A solitary tear slipped from his left eye, going un noticed by all except her.

"You will push them away, to keep them from harm."

She flashed back to the present.

"Ready!"

"Kallen." Lelouch whispered, but she heard it loud and clear.

"Aim!"

"You must live." He finished.

"Fire!"

She turned and screamed sprinting over to him in an effort to push him out of the way. "No!"

"Brother!"

The Shinkiro dropped from the ceiling, seemingly out of nowhere, blocking all of the bullets.

Lelouch turned to look at Kallen, he gave her a look that one would give when it was believed they would never see eachother again. The message was clear.

'I'm sorry.'

He climbed aboard the frame and it blasted it's way out of the hangar.

In the confusion she left the warehouse and went to the Guren, she activated it with the key and left the ship, following the other knightmare.

She lost them temporarily, just for a few minutes in the confusion, but in the end she found the frame on a familiar island.

She groaned. "I hate this place."

She followed the footsteps leading to an equally familiar cave. She got out of her Guren, and walked up to the stone wall with the geass symbol, something was telling her what to do, she placed her hand on the symbol and it glowed, her eyes, which she didn't realize she had closed, opened. She saw clouds, and some sort of strange monument in top of a large stair case, she could hear voices, what was even more confusing is that the planet Jupiter was hovering above them.

She shook her head and began to run for the platform ahead of her.

'Now isn't the time to get distracted Kallen.'

She reached the top after a minute of running, she wasn't tired for some reason but brushed it off for the time being.

Reaching the top she saw two people she never thought she'd ever actually meet, a dead woman and the emperor himself stood in front of someone she dearly hoped she could see again.

Lelouch turned to see Kallen.

"I knew you would be too stubborn to let me go." He gave a smirk. But just as suddenly he looked back at his parents.

"You don't have to worry anymore Lelouch, ragnarok is starting, when it finishes you can see Nunnally again." His mother spoke.

"You would destroy the future?"

"Ragnarok is the future."

"But what's the point? If you destroy god and it turn the very concept of life and death then what's the point of living? There isn't any, it's a bland, cold, meaningless existence. I would know, my entire life up until the day in Shinjuku was all meaningless, full of lies. Would you force that on the world?"

"It's better than what awaits you if Schneizel wins. Besides it's what Nunnally and Euphemia would want."

"How dare you!? They would never want this! They wanted a gentler world, a place that even strangers could be kind to eachother in! A world I have been fighting to create! Do you know why she smiled every day? It's because in the end she was greatful for what she still had and your destroying what's left!

"Those smiles where fake!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CALL THAT A LIE!"

Kallen walked up next to Lelouch. He continued to speak.

"I understand what I must do now, in order to create the peaceful world...

I reject you. And I reject everything you stand for."

"It doesn't matter, ragnarok is under way, and I am immune to your geass."

"Ah, but we aren't the only ones here, are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is C's world, the real of the collective subconscious, God himself is here."

"Fool! You cannot command god! No one can!"

"This isn't a command, it is a request! God... Collective subconscious-" He looked up at Jupiter. "Please, do not stop the flow of time!"

The gas giant above them received a bright red geass symbol. The sword of Akasha began to fade away into purple mist.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Charles ZI Britannia shot forward, even as his own faded, but he never reached Lelouch, Kallen, his ever faithful knight stepped in front of Lelouch and pushed the now weakened Emperor away. Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder and walked back in front, while Kallen stood directly behind him to his right.

"I grow tired of your existence old man!"

Lelouch's right eye turned pure black with but a pin prick of red in the middle, then a geass symbol blazed it's way into his second eye, claiming both.

"BE GONE!"

The man's body faded away along with a shocked Marriane. But the moment would not last, the sword began to crumble as the planet above began to pulsate with incredible, violent power.

"Kallen get out of here!"

"Only if you come with me!"

"No! I have to stop this! If I don't the entire world will suffer!"

"Then I'm staying!"

"Kallen you can't! I told you to live remember!"

"And I told you I would stay by your side to the very end!"

"I order you to leave!"

"No!"

"Kallen, you can't die, your all I've got left, please, I can't lose another that I care about..."

Kallen brought him into a hug.

"Were in this together Lelouch, we always where. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Kallen..."

She shut him up with a kiss. Lightning began to crack as the world began to fall apart. If they where going to die she would let him know how she felt.

The floor opened wide and the two where separated by the crack.

"Kallen!"

"Lelouch!"

They crawled forward a

Towards each other, their hands clasped together one last time before everything went black.

...

...

...

"-ord?..."

"My lord?"

Lelouch shot up with a start, he was sitting at a desk, he was wearing an odd outfit, a tight body suit and a robe that covered his entire body along with a pair of black boots, a hood covered everything down to his eyebrows and some sort of cloth went over the bridge of his nose, his violet eyes where the only things visible. Standing before him was a woman, or at least he thought the person was, dressed in bleach white armor with a black body suit underneath, helmet included, with a breathing device where the mouth would be and slits for the eyes covered by black visors.

"Um, yes? What is it?"

"Lord Vader has a new assignment for you sir."

A/N ok so this could either remain as a one shot or I could easily keep this going as a code geass/ star wars crossover AU! please review!


	2. What Next?

"Lord Vader has a new assignment for you."

Lelouch got up from his seat walking past the storm trooper.

'Of course he has a new assignment for me, I'm his favorite, still not sure if I should be honored, disgusted, or down right terrified.'

He sighed inwardly, thanked the trooper and left the office walking down one of the many halls in his home to his private quarters. He walked in, making sure to take the red sucker that C.C. had been sucking on out of her mouth after spotting her in his chair.

She opened her eyes, which had been closed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Hey! That one was my favorite flavor!"

"Really?"

He smiled inwardly, C.C. had been there when the sword of Akasha tore itself asunder, she didn't make herself known to Kallen, she knew it wasn't her place, but when they got sucked into this back asswards galaxy she teased the hell out of him for the kiss, they had grown very close since then, they where best friends, practically like brother and sister.

"Yea, it was a blood pop."

"I knew you where a vampire. But seriously, what flavor is it? I'm curious."

"It tastes like cherry to me but according to the guy selling them it was supposed to taste like Jogan fruit, whatever the Fuck that is..."

He shrugged putting it back in her mouth as he walked to the transperasteel windows, gazing at the stars.

"... You still miss her, don't you."

She was talking about Kallen, she was no where to be found when he found himself in this new world, in the middle of a seemingly important conversation that he didn't understand at the time, C.C. was there though, so he wasn't entirely alone. Still, he missed her, and hadn't stopped trying to find his queen and dame, he refused to stop, he couldn't forget her, he relived the experience of what happened in the thought elevator every night ever since they got here.

That was over a year ago, he had played along with what was happening and adapted well to the new enviornment quickly with C.C. by his side, but he missed Kallen regardless, even if she had moved on and found someone else, he needed to know what happened, to both see her face one last time, hopefully speak to her again, and if she is no longer a mung the living, then at least she was in a better place like she deserved and he had some form of closure.

He was apparently a sith inquisitor, and the left hand Man of emperor Palpatine. Vader was obviously his right hand. He did, at first, consider rebelling just like he did when he was still on earth. But he couldn't for a multitude of reasons.

The first being that he was too well known, only two other people where more well known than him in the entirety of the galactic empire, Vader, and Palpatine. If he tried to run from this and rebel then it was guaranteed he would be found out, and faking his death would only work for so long.

The second was the fact that this empire, while it certainly had its flaws, did have a much better number and ratio of people who wanted to change the empire for the better, and had a decent amount of power to back it up, they could prove invaluable if they where willing to help. Many of them where influential politicians who wanted something similar to the old Republic and Military leaders who didn't a prove of the many violent tactics their peers used to kill and enslave the un armed and innocent when they didn't agree with the empires policies. He had amassed quite a bit of support.

The third, last, but certainly just as important reason is that the rebel alliance was far too similar to the JLF, a bunch of terrorists that wanted to die taking out as many as they could with them, even if they where innocent civilians. The death star's destruction over Yavin 4 was the most appalling, true, it was a terrible weapon that shouldn't have been created. But when the alliance blew it to kingdom come they did something even worse with it...

They DESTROYED the ENTIRE galactic economy, the loss of hundreds of trillions of credits worth of material, along with the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people, not just soldiers, but innocent crew members and other people just doing their job, all of it gone, the stock market crashed, the banks de-regulated, over half the galactic empires population became unemployed, people lost their jobs, their families, their homes, all of it. It was a galaxy wide recession on a scale and severity unlike anything ever seen before.

Why did they have to use a _proton_ torpedo? They could have just used a _ion_ torpedo, it would have had the same use! The station would have been shut down due to an electrical overload and thus they could only use the back up generators for life support, lighting, small defensive capabilities and communications. The super laser would have been rendered in operable and they could have escaped.

It's true he could try to start his own rebel faction but it would take far too long, it would be even more difficult as well. He was willing to try Suzaku's way, it might not have been his prefered method, but he honestly didn't have as many options now. Besides, Palpatine had no heir to take his place besides Vader, and they where both going to die eventually, when that happens the corrupt imperial governors that, unsurprisingly reminded him of the noble cock roaches he used to gamble with and step on during his rebellion, will split the empire into multiple factions and they will fight amongst eacho ther, providing him with the perfect opportunity to take power and fix things himself.

He just needed to be patient.

"Yea, yea I miss her."

"You are so whipped boy."

"Shut it."

"... so what's the mission tall, dark and scary gave you this time?"

She really liked to talk shit about Vader for some reason.

"Apparently the rebel alliance is amassing a fleet near Sullust..."

"That volcanic planet, the one that's a little like Mustafar?"

"Yes, they dispatched a small force to the space station on the outer edge of the system. A TIE fighter factory, it's currently under siege and is about to be boarded, the rebels are most likely trying to take it over for their own use."

"They've been getting more ambitious, they're growing bolder with these new attacks and the growing numbers they posses. I've heard that Sullust is supposed to be close to the Endor system, where the new Death star is being constructed in its orbital ship yards."

Lelouch nodded.

"Palpatine plans on visiting after he does some damage to the rebel attack force on Sullust. They've angered him, rumor has it that Vader and a task force are going to be hiding within the Endor system for when the rebels inevitably attack, though I'm curious as to why Darth isn't using death squadron."

C.C. stood up and walked up to him, gazing out of the window at the stars.

"He probably sent them out to defend major star systems just in case this next attack is one of many, or a diversion. So are you going to dispatch your whole fleet or a small expeditionary force?"

"I'm not sure, part of me wants to take the fleet in, guns blazing, destroy the rebel star cruiser, board the station, kill everyone myself, then leave. The other half of me wants to make this a challenge and take a small force, board both the station and the ship, take as many prisoners as possible and see how fast I can accomplish my mission."

She walked over to his table in the center of the room and activated the tactical holographic projector, reading over the report.

"According to imperial intelligence they've only sent one ship, an MC-80 Liberty class star cruiser, there's just a bit of fighter support to go with it, a couple of X wing fighter and Y wing bomber squadrons, maybe a squadron of B wings at the worst."

"So essentially a modified cruise liner and some stolen snub fighters?"

"Yup."

He sighed again. His fleet was more than a match for a re fitted luxury ship and a couple of hot shots.

Both C.C. and himself left the office and went to the bridge. Sparky, a good friend of theirs was waiting for him.

"Good morning sir, did you sleep well?" Sparky asked this, he was a bit of a unique case. When the Republic won and reformed into the empire the Droid armies didn't just vanish into thin air, they where taken, reprogrammed and put to work acting as planetary security, and sometimes as reserve military forces just in case a planet was under rebel control and they didn't deem the use of storm troopers to be neccesary.

When Lelouch found out, he was disgusted with the sheer stupidity that they where programed to have, he set out to make his own Droid forces, reprogramming them and he did, they where now at least of average intelligence and no longer died just because of bad programming, many developed personalities, and where quite friendly, the droids in his fleet where treated like any other and held a multitude of jobs, as crew members, engineers, doctors, security, and soldiers.

Sparky was one such Droid, a B -1 model, OOM 9 class battle Droid commander with a standard yellow paint stripe on his head and some more yellow on his main body that depicted his status as an officer.

"The usual."

"I see, as always I hope you can find peace one day sir."

"Sparky, how many times do I have to tell you that you may call me by my name?"

"At least once more, as always lord Zero."

"Cheeky droid."

"I try."

"Alright let's head out, set hyper drive coordinates for the Sullust system and jump when ready, alert me when we get close, contact captain Leisen of the _Archlight,_ let him know he is in charge of the rest of my fleet and the defense of Taris until I return from my assignment."

"Roger, roger! You heard him ladies! Fire up the hyper drive and set coordinates for the Sullust system!"

Lelouch and C.C. walked off the bridge as his flag ship, an imperial - 2 class star destroyer named _Gawain_ was thrust into faster than light travel for another assignment.

A/N the next chapter will give you a report of Lelouch's fleet size and what ships he uses. I hope you guys like this! Also I know it should technically be in the crossover section, but the star wars/ code geass crossover section is small and does not get much attention, I wanted as many people to be able to see this as possible.


	3. The Mission

Lelouch gripped the handle bar above him with his right arm while holding a holo projector in his left. C.C. was directly to his right, and behind them was a full platoon of thirty imperial storm troopers, armed with E- eleven blaster rifles, pistols, and thermal detonators.

"I need you to target critical systems on the enemy ship, take out the shields, com arrays, engines, and weapon systems. But try to leave the ships super structure intact for our boarding operations."

"Understood lord Zero, we will take away her claws and leave the crew to you, good luck sir."

"You too Sparky, what's our E-T-A?"

"We will be exiting hyperspace in one minute, thirty two seconds. You should be on your way as soon as we get there. I'll be launching our fighter and bomber squadrons to cover you and your boarding parties."

He gave a nod and deactivated the holo projector. It was fairly dark in the shuttle, but soon enough his shuttle and four others took off from the hangar, carrying 150 storm troopers in total, the tactical lights switched on. The sounds of cannon fire where prominent, as they where in the atmosphere of a small moon.

A trooper with a violet shoulder pouldron on the right arm and an armor plated skirt stepped up to speak. She was a Lieutenant.

"Red light, stand by!"

Several people began to speak over the comm's.

"Weapons check!"

"Com links are operational!"

"Testing air filters!"

"This is Lambda one, we are green!"

"Lambda two is good to go!"

"Lambda three reporting green!

"We're ready in Lambda four!"

"Lambda five is fully operational!"

"Lambda two your straying off course, correct by three degrees at four o clock high!"

"Roger that!"

"We are approaching the drop off point in twenty seconds!"

"Their point defense guns are lighting up!"

Sure enough, visible red and green streaks of plasma whizzed by the windows of the shuttles from all directions from the dog fighting while the larger capital ships traded volleys from their turbo laser batteries and torpedo tubes. The shuttles shook and rocked from the vibrations of flack and plasma auto cannons.

"Evasive menouvers!"

"Steady everyone!"

"We've penetrated the enemy hangar, stand by to disembark, watch out for small arms fire!"

The red light flickered several times before changing.

"Green light, GO, GO, GO!"

Lelouch and C.C. stood there as their men stormed out of the shuttles and began blasting away at the un prepared rebels, they where all down before they realized what was happening.

They both walked out of the shuttle, C.C. was wearing all white, a white body suit under specially made white armor Mandalorian made and tailored to fit her lithe, feminine figure, she carried four weapons on her, two heavy DL-44 blaster pistols, a vibro knife, and a lightsaber.

Lelouch was covered in black, he was wearing a black cloak and robes with black body armor underneath, a strip of black cloth stretched over his mouth and nose while the hood covered everything down to his violet eyes, complete with black boots. He carried three weapons, two lightsabers and another DL-44.

"All clear sir!"

"Good work Lieutenant."

"Lelouch..."

"Yea C.C."

"I, I sense something, its, familiar."

He decided to see for himself, he closed his eyes in concentration and reached out, only to smash into a brick wall of pain and loneliness. He tried again, more gentle this time, calm and controlled, he saw a prison cell, rebels where beating someone, screams, pain, despair, red hair, blue eyes.

His eyes snapped open.

"Kallen..." He breathed.

They where torturing his queen!

His eyes tinged yellow, his blood boiled, and his geass activated in both his eyes.

"Lieutenant!"

"Sir!"

"Kill every last rebel you find and send two squads to investigate the detention block, there will be a woman in one of the cells, red hair, blue eyes, pale complection, she's a VIP and must be protected at all costs, evacuate her to the Gawain and get her medical attention immediately!"

She saluted "Yes sir! Come on boys were heading to the detention level to secure a VIP!"

"Come with me C.C."

The 150 men and women split up down the corridors, Lelouch started down one of the corridors towards the bridge with a platoon and C.C. at his side. Entering the hallway the rebels where now aware of their presence and set up make shift barracades. Taking cover behind them and immediately opened fire with plasma assault rifles and auto pistols.

Lelouch didn't have the time to deal with this bullshit.

He merely raised his hands, pulled them back to his side, and then, pushed forward, the barracades where toppled over and the rebels where sent flying.

"Split up, C.C. your in charge of this op while I take care of the bridge, I'll take care of the scum there myself."

She nodded, giving a hand signal and the troopers went down different hallways, C.C. along with them.

He continued on, using a lift to reach the same deck as the command center. He found the blast door, pointed his hand at it, and closed his fist, the blast door imploded on itself and fell to the floor. He entered.

One rebel opened fire with his pistol, he used the force to bring one of his sabers to his hand, it had a black grip, with a silver pommel and projector, pressed the blue button, releasing a black blade and easily deflected the bolt back to the offending man's chest.

A second rushed him with a vibro sword, he used the force to call upon his second saber, it had the same design and color scheme as the first, and activated it, using a white blade to deflect the strike, before he, with a florish and blinding speed, decapitated the woman.

A third got up from his seat attempting to grab his pistol, but Lelouch sent a blast of lightning the man's way, pumping him full of thousands of volts of electricity and smashing him against the councils he had been sitting at.

A fourth rushed him with a knife but Lelouch slashed him across the chest and he fell, dead.

The final man on the bridge wore a light brown robe, he grabbed a lightsaber from his belt, it was completely silver with a red button, the man activated it, revealing a light blue blade.

"You will not take me, sith."

"I don't want to take you, I want to kill you."

Lelouch gave him no time to respond, he reversed the grip of his dark saber and slammed the two pommels together, magnetically locking them, the color of the two blades changed to violet. He twirled the dual bladed saber and sprinted to the man, Twisting and turnimg, using his super natural agility, he struck the other man's blade again and again, the Jedi, stayed on the defensive, until finally the saber was smacked out of his hand, Lelouch spun and slashed upwards across the man's chest, knocking him onto the holo table.

Lelouch pinned him with the force, disconnecting his two blades and they went back to black and white.

"HAHAHAHAHA! CHECK MATE! LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU TO **DIE!"**

He slammed the black blade of energy straight through the man's chest and pierced the holo table causing it to flicker and die, the man stopped breathing.

Lelouch deactivated his sabers, and used the force to snatch the Jedi lightsaber from the floor, and turned to leave. He paused however, reaching out to the left he used the force to bring a man to him, another rebel, Lelouch held him by the throat and crushed his wind pipe, before dropping him without a care and headed back to the hangar.

"Sir, we have secured the VIP and brought her to the _Gawain._ The last of the shuttles have already evacuated, we suffered minimal casualties."

He activated his com link.

"Good work, I will be aboard the last shuttle out."

He boarded the shuttle in the hangar bay and silently waited until he was back aboard his star destroyer. He made it to the bridge un disturbed, he heard that the station had repelled the rebel troops and reinforcements where on their way. He wanted to see Kallen first, but he had to do something before he could relax and see her. He observed the MC-80 Liberty from the windows in the bridge, he slowly put both his arms forward...

Clenched his fists...

And pulled his arms in opposite directions...

The mon calamari star ship was torn in half...

He then slammed his fists together...

And the two halves smashed together before detonating...

He wordlessly walked off the bridge.

"Riiiiight..." Sparky said. "Ok, then, set corse for the Taris system."

A/N Wow that was a bit difficult, I'm sorry if I couldn't make the lightsaber and force usage to your liking this chapter. Now here's his fleet.

50 Imperial class star destroyers (capital ship)

30 Imperial 2 class star destroyers (capital ship)

3 Dominator class star destroyers (capital ship)

15 Tector class star destroyers (capital ship)

120 Venator class star destroyers (carrier / heavy cruiser)

200 Victory class star destroyers (medium frigates)

150 Victory 2 class star destroyers (heavy frigates)

250 Acclamator 2 assault frigates (light frigates / troop transports)

115 Victory 1 class star destroyers (medium cruisers)

300 Tartan patrol cruisers (corvette)

225 Lancers (corvette)

4 Preator 2 star destroyers (Battle cruiser)

1 Allegiance class star destroyer (Heavy battle cruiser)


	4. A New Fight

Lelouch was tired, sitting in a chair, within the medical wing of his flagship, the imperial 2 class star destroyer _Gawain._ He hadn't slept in days, he refused to, not until the woman laying before him woke up, he just wanted to talk to her, he had no idea if she knew they where somewhere completely different or not, for all he knew she was in captivity on that rebel star cruiser for the whole time.

He lifted his arm and gently took one of her hands into his. He shook his head.

"I can't be involved with her."

"Why not?"

He jumped and spun to see his adopted sister, C.C.

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh please, she's played with nuclear weapons and guns and swords and explosives, she can handle this."

"She deserves someone better, I'm not good enough, I'm cold, reclusive, and I have continued to spill blood both of my enemies and civilian, because Suzaku was right about me, all that mattered where the results I desired, and I couldn't care less who got caught in the crossfire."

 **SMACK**

He whipped back to look at C.C. who was glaring at him.

"Do you love her?"

"I do, but-"

 **SMACK**

"Do you love her, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"She could get hurt if she gets too close to me, I-"

 **SMACK**

"We just went over this, you love her and she's played with big girl stuff before."

"I'm not good enough."

 **SMACK**

"Your coming up with excuses."

"She deserves someone better than m-"

 **SMACK**

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN STOP SLAPPING M-"

 **SMACK**

Lelouch groaned.

"Isn't she the one that gets to decide who she wants and who deserves her, who she deserves?"

He flinched.

"The truth is that your scared, your family betrayed you and left you to die, and you had very few people that truly cared about you, and you cared about them, she's one of them, and your scared shitless of losing her."

He dropped his head and looked off to the side, not looking into her eyes.

"Lelouch..." her voice had softened from the cold steel it was before.

He looked back up at her. She walked forward, hugging him, nuzzling his head under her neck.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of losing what you care about, and I also know what it's like to be pushed away by someone you love for your own safety, I need you to promise me you will at least try to work it out with her, that you will allow yourself to be human around those you can call friends and family. Please...

He replied after a long minute.

"Ok, I'll talk to her, I'll give it a shot."

She let him out of her hug, smiling at him.

"Good, now come on, you need sleep."

"I can't, I need to stay awake until she wakes up and I know that she's going to be ok."

"... alright then, want to talk, maybe reminisce about the good old days."

"Hmph, good old days where hell."

"And the bad days?"

"The seventh and final floor of it."

"Sounds about right."

"Hmph, remember the day we ended up here? How the hell did we make it out of there without looking like complete fools? I still don't know to this day."

 **FLASHBACK**

They where both standing on the bridge of an imperial class star destroyer, Lelouch was off to the side in a corner, wearing his sith inquisitor outfit and lightsabers, meanwhile C.C. was dressed in white Mandalorian armor complete with a white body suit, helmet, boots, and armor along the arms and legs with a chest plate, a lightsaber hung at her side along with a pair of DL-44 pistols and a vibro knife. She was standing in line with robots, aliens, and a similarly dressed man with green, tan, and grey armor. A man in dressed completely in black armor with a helmet and cape paced in front of them. A man, whom he found out was an officer, spoke.

"Bounty hunters," He whispered to one of the crew. "We don't need help from these scum." Lelouch was amused when the reptilian alien in a jump suit growled out "Puny welp." Apperantly it heard the man.

The man whom was pacing, and had a very strange breathing pattern, spoke to the bounty hunters.

"A large sum will be paid to whomever can find the Millennium Falcon, and its crew, I need them alive." He stopped in front of the man dressed similarly to C.C. and pointed at him "No disintegrations."

"What about Solo? Jabba put a price on him and I want to deliver, he's no good to me dead."

"You may have the smuggler after I have finished with him."

Needless to say it was awkward, he managed to fumble his way out of the bridge with C.C. by his side, using a data pad he had on him to figure out where he was and what the hell was going on.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was fun, heh, remember when you where trying to figure out how your lightsaber worked, or what it even did?" C.C. asked.

"Don't remind me, I almost died."

"Want to know how to die of stupidity in three easy steps according to you? Step one, get a lightsaber, step two, point directly at face, step three, press the button."

"I'm just glad I failed to do step three properly."

They both laughed.

Then they heard a groan. Lelouch and C.C. both froze.

Kallen was waking up, her eyes slowly blinked open, and focused, blue met violet.

"Lelouch?"

"Yea, yea it's me Kallen."

"Oh thank god, I thought I would never see you again." Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "They held me in a cell forever, they beat me, asked me questions I didn't understand..."

"I was worried, I'm glad I've finally found you. Don't worry I took care of them, your safe now."

She smiled and sat up, throwing her feet over the side of her bed.

"Where do you think your going? You just woke up from a coma."

"Aren't I allowed to see the black knights again? Who where those guys that had me anyways? Former JLF?"

Lelouch swallowed a lump in his throat. 'So she really doesn't know..."

"Kallen, we aren't exactly in Kansas anymore..." It was C.C. that spoke.

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are we somewhere in the E.U.?

C.C. and Lelouch shared a look, holding a silent argument that Lelouch lost after just a few seconds.

"I think it's best that we show you, then give you an explenation." Lelouch said.

"Can you stand?" It was C.C. this time.

Kallen got to her feet, bouncing on her heels and taking a few tentative steps.

"Yea, I'm good to go-" She stumbled into Lelouch. He caught her, bringing her into hug. They both blushed.

"Ok mabey not ,READY, ready, but good enough."

"Hold on to me and I'll help you to the bridge of the ship."

She gave a nod, and the three walked off, after taking turbo lifts and walking down several hallways they entered the bridge of the star destroyer.

Sparky greeted them.

"Hello sirs, ah, I see our guest is awake, hello miss."

"... your a robot..."

The droid stood there for a moment before turning it's head to look at Lelouch.

"She's like us..." He answered the un asked question.

"Ahh, I see, that makes sense, she's in for quite the shock isn't she."

"Yup."

"What shock?"

"Have you looked out the windows yet miss?"

"No, why, what's so speciaaaAAAAHHHH!" She looked out one of the windows as she said this, she saw a vast sea of stars, and in one corner was a planet they where orbiting, and around them, they where surrounded by space ships.

"We, where, uh... space, ok umm, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"I told you we weren't in Kansas anymore, Queeny."

She turned to Lelouch. "Please tell me what the hell is happening!"

"Sir!" A B - 1 battle Droid with blue paint ran up to the four.

"Yes?"

A/N QUE SUPER DRAMATIC STAR WARS ORCHESTRA MUSIC!

"A priority one transition from imperial high command! The Emperor is dead, as well as Vader, the death star was destroyed, the rebels are on the attack! We've lost the Endor system, Mygeeto is under siege and Cardia is being over run!"

And then things went from bad...

"Uh, umm s- sirs," Another blue painted droid said as it backed away from its council, the sensor arrays blaring in alarm and flashing an erie red. The droid pointed at it and turned to the view port, looking out over the vast expanse of space before them. "We've got contacts! LOTS AND LOTS OF CONTACTS!"

...To worse.

Lelouch immediately turned to his storm trooper Lieutenant. "Secure Kallen!"

"No I'm staying here!" Sparky sprinted to the ships com system.

"Kallen-!"

Sparky reached the council before the argument could continue, he punched the fleet wide alarm and turned on the intercom, the Klaxons blared and a plethora of lights flashed.

"ATTENTION, RED ALERT, RED ALERT, ALL HAND MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The fleet began to form up and personel ran to several different places, exiting and exiting the bridge. The alarms continued to sound off as the lights flashed, people where shouting and barking orders.

"Thirty seconds to contact!" One of the crew shouted.

Lelouch needed to take control.

"Have our capital ships make up the initial front, Venator's form firing lines behind us, full broadside, frigates and cruisers are to micro jump to the edge of the system and flank the enemy fleet, have the pack lead the charge, launch all fighters and raise the shields, run up the guns and charge them to maximum firepower, Lancer frigates and patrol cruisers are to focus on anti fighter support, I want targeting solutions the moment they enter the system!"

The moment he finished a gigantic fleet of rebel ships dropped out of hyperspace and began to fire on his front lines. The space between the fleets was filled with the dog fighting between thousands of TIE series fighters and X wings, red plasma slammed into his ships as green and blue poured out of the guns on his own.

"The enemy has launched bombers, they're targeting us, there's too many to shoot down!"

He sprinted towards the view port, sure enough a dozen Y wing bombers dropped their proton torpedo payloads and they slammed into the starboard side of the ships back section under the bridge. The explosions rocked the ship, the structure creaked and waned, the lights flickered and terminals began to shut down.

"The reactor is damaged!"

"Shield generators been hit!"

"Comm's are down!"

"We've lost all power to the engines, we're dead in the water!"

"Major fires on decks five through sixteen, we're leaking atmosphere!"

"Our ships close enough to Taris that the gravity affects us, we're being pulled in!"

Sure enough the ship began to list to the side, it's three sub-light engines flickered and died, the massive star cruiser began to plummet to the planet below.

"Were losing altitude, four hundred thousand kilometers en closing fast!"

"We should get to the pods-" one of the crew tried to get out of his seat only for C.C. to force push him back enough to go back in his chair.

"No!" Lelouch barked. "Remain at your stations we must keep the ship in orbit! Sparky, send engineers down to fix the reactor and engines!

He ran to the center of the bridge.

"Magnatize, Magnatize!" He ordered, the feet of his crew where now magnetically sealed to the floor, keeping them from falling over.

"Three hundred thousand kilometers!"

"Reverse gravitational polarity stabilizers!" Projectors and screens resembling the destroyer shifted and changed when the crew began applying the orders.

"Reversing stabilizers!" A droid called out

"Extend flaps and drive fins!"

"Affermative!"

"FIRE THE EMERGENCY BOOSTER ENGINES!"

 _WITH THE ENGINEERS_

A pair of B - 1 droids along with an IG series magna gaurd where next to a pannel, one was connecting wires while the other was welding a power coil.

"Come on, come on! It's not starting! We need to give it a jump start!

The magna guard shoved the B - 1 out of the way, twirled it's electro staff, and slammed it into the wiring and power Flux couplings. In the reactor the core began to buzz to life, energy swirling around in its transparent container, power coils disconnected and electricity zapped to and fro like lightning.

"Get out, move, move, move, get clear!" Droids, troopers, engineers and other crew members ran out of the reactor room.

 _ON THE BRIDGE_

"Eight hundred thousand meters!" They began to pierce through the upper atmosphere of the city planet over a small mountain range and forested area, one of the few natural areas not turned into a city. The ship was burning up in the atmosphere, chunks of armor plating tore off from the ship.

"Status report!"

"We've repaired the reactor but no power is flowing to the engine block!"

"Damn it!"

"Six hundred thousand meters!"

"MAYDAY, COLLISION, MAYDAY, COLLISION!"

 _WITH THE ENGINEERS_

A battle Droid saw a power coupling that should be giving power to the engines laying on the floor, he picked it up and plugged it back in to the receiver.

 _ON THE BRIDGE_

"Powers back! Engines are recycling coolant and begging the start up sequence!"

"Five hundred thousand meters!"

"Pull up!"

"I can't the leaver is jammed!"

"Oh for the love of god!"

"Four hundred thousand meters!"

He sprinted over to the council of the man in charge of the engines and pulled the switch, it gave out after a moment

Blue liquid flowed around the interior of the engine block, the turbines sparked to life, spinning hundreds of times a second, the fuel burned and the room began to shutter violently.

The ship began to lift from its downward dive, slowly lifting its hull, Outside the ship the dull blue engines began to flicker and sputter.

 _ON THE BRIDGE_

"One hundred thousand meters!"

"Rate of decent reduced!"

The ship continued to fall but it reached a point where the nose of the ship was pointing directly up.

"PUNCH IT!"

"ONE THOUSAND METERS!"

Outside the ship one by one the engines flickered and died rapidly but then almost all at once they erupted to life, The blast of energy leveled the forest below it, causing an Avelanche on one of the near by mountains.

The destroyer stopped falling and was held in place, the sub light engines fighting against gravity, after a few seconds the ship began to rocket upwards at break neck speeds as it made its way back up to the battle...


	5. A New Fight part 2

They reached space within just a minute of firing the engines, it was a relief when they managed to stabilize their ship and return to the battle, it was only just starting to heat up when they got back into position.

"Status report." Lelouch said.

"Most systems reading green, the engines, life support, and shields are yellow, long range comm's are down and in the red, but crews report it will be semi functional in a few minutes. The fires have been put out and the guns are primed and ready." Sparky listed off.

"Good."

Lelouch looked on at the battle, his Victory destroyers, along with the Acclamator frigates and his five battle cruisers had flanked the enemy fleet. His capital ships where still taking most of the attention, and that was what he wanted, with his varying types of Imperial class star destroyers taking the brunt of the enemy fire power, they where essentially battleships, the Venators where free to menouver and concentrate on long range fire, fighter, and bomber support from their secondary lines, on top of that it also distracted the rebels from the many Victory class destroyers, and Acclamator light frigates wreaking havoc on their sides and rear with the help of the four Preator class and one Allegiance class battle cruisers supporting them...

There was one problem though...

'How in the hell did the rebel alliance get so many ships!?'

The rebel fries where supposed to be small, they where supposed to specialize in gorilla warfare, they where supposed to do quick, well calculated hit and run attacks. But this was a full scale space battle, there where over one hundred and fifty plus capital ships, mostly MC 80 and a few MC 90 star cruisers and a massive support fleet of Nebulon B light frigates, Mon Calamari assault frigates, and Correlian corvettes. Not to mention the swarm of X wing and Y wing fighters and bombers.

'They shouldn't be able to have this many... something isn't adding up...'

He noticed the rebel fleet dispatching more fighters to combat his own.

'I don't have time to think about this right now I have a battle to win.'

He brought up his data pad and began sending orders to his fleet, Sparky walked up to him, seeing the order he issued.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" His synthetic voice laced with worry.

"Yes." Lelouch said.

There where some things he really didn't like about how space combat was conducted, one of them was that the captains and their crews where lazy, they found a spot, got nice a cozy, and blazed away, letting the enemy fire back at them and making themselves easy targets, second was the under usage of the hyperdrive, if the crew was skilled enough and fast enough they could use it to micro jump from place to place around the system, firing a volley or two, and then jump before the enemy can bring their guns to bare.

He smiled down at his data pad with a single message written on it...

INITIATE TACTICAL MENOUVER, CLASSIFICATION: BLITZKRIEG

One by one the captains of the other ships in his fleet, though reluctantly, issued their new orders. Their engines sparked back to life and set course for their new destination...

The giant mess of an enemy fleet was about to have some new neighbors.

The star frigates where first, the Victory and Victory 2 class star destroyers micro jumped to several positions inside the enemy fleet and opened fire with impunity upon their equals in the rebel fleet, the mark 1 and 2 assault frigates bringing down their shields and causing heavy damage to their super structure and hulls, the Victory 1 class destroyers launched several barrages of medium turbo laser bolts and missiles that completely ignored the shielding on the lighter frigates, piercing thin armor plating and detonating inside their hulls, 37 where wiped out completely, 98 where turned into nearly un recognizable wrecks and the rest where moderately to severely damaged.

From then on it was child's play, the consistent use of micro jumps and heavy fire power decemated the enemy fleet and they eventually started to fall back. But due to the gravitational pull of the artificial gravity wells the Dominator class star destroyers where making they couldn't go to hyperspace, so they used their sub-light engines to retreat to the edge of the system, all the while they where loosing ships left and right.

Everything was going perfectly fine until an A wing interceptor went spiraling out of control and was heading straight for his bridge. He used the force to stop it, before flicking a finger and sending it flying at a rebel blockade runner.

'That was close, way too close, note to self, future ship design should have the bridge located somewhere inside the main hull, compensate lack of visibility with cameras and sensors.' He thought.

"SIR, WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

He looked back at the blue and white B 1 pilot that alerted him earlier. "What is it?"

"We've got another contact sir, but its, it's HUGE, and I mean its really, REALLY HUGE!"

"I want visuals the moment it comes out of hyperspace!"

After a long, tense, minute the ship dropped out of hyperspace, and the remainder of the rebel fleet began to hide behind it.

'Ho-ly-shit...' He thought.

"Scanning!" Another B 1 called out. "Ship is a ninety eight percent match to the Viscount class star defender!"

"A dreadnought... you've gotta be fuckin kidding me!" C.C. yelled.

It was indeed a dreadnought, the Viscount was the rebel alliance supposed answer to the legendary Executor class Super Star Destroyer or SSD for short. Sporting over 2000 heavy guns 2000 standard ones along with a massive amount of concussion missiles, ion cannons and tractor beams, and point defence guns. The armor was several meters thick, and its hangars filled to the brim with advanced fighters and bombers, it was over 3 kilometers in length, and had twelve hyperdrive generators to make up its FTL capabilities. There was only one problem.

'This ship was supposed to be a theory, they shouldn't have even been able to begin construction for several years and even then it would take years more for it to be finished, the alliance doesn't have the men, money and material to even build the damn hull of one let alone complete it so where the Fuck did it come from!?'

That answer would have to wait, the ship began to fire upon his own fleet, however since the Blitzkrieg protocol was in effect his ships continued to evade most of the fire. But it would not last, the hyperdrive aboard their own ships stopped working, and his Dominator weren't to blame, which could only mean one thing...

'The rebels brought their own interdictor!"

The Viscount opened up with another volley... and this time for the crews of eighteen different Victory destroyers of varying classes, there would be no salvation...

A/N ok so part 3 coming soon, now I have something very important to say and ask. I plan on having lelouch go back to earth, that's happening weather you like it or not, but I'm going to leave the specifics up to you. Here are the options.

1: lelouch returns to see what has become of earth with Schneizel in charge. (I'm going to let you know right now, I have no idea how I can do this, im good at manipulating what's already given to me, I honestly don't think I'll be able to write this out well at all, and if I do write this out its going to probably be a gigantic, anti climactic downer, but I also understand time travel isn't very popular anymore, which is why I'm offering this.)

2: time travel to a point somewhere in R 1 or R 2, Lelouch will have to deal with another version of him, kallen, and C.C. all while trying to not fuck everything up again. (This would probably be the easiest to write and I can provide longer chapters faster.)

3: lelouch time travels to a point before Britannia invades the areas and Charles says fuck it let's kill god. (I'll be honest here I'm not sure how well I could do this, I could do it just before, or I could do it during Washington's rebellion AKA the American Revolution, or some other time all together.

Now as for HOW he goes about itI could either...

A: hinder him with a sparse amount of troops, half a battalion at most (450 troops) with little armor ( mabey a couple of old AT-ST walkers and speeder bikes) and almost no air support, both TIE fighters and star ships will be left out entirely, mabey I'll give him an old Republic gunship from the clone wars (known as a LAAT, or Larty) or something but nothing else.

B: a larger force of men and armor, mabey a couple of assorted battalions of storm troopers and battle droids of varying design (900 per battalion)along with a bit of armor (A couple dozen AT-ST walkers and a few other surprises) and air power, a few assorted wings of varying class of tie fighter and a cruiser that barely functions for most of the story. ( This is what I prefer but it's your choice)

C: he has the full force of whatever I decide to give him, hundreds of thousands of troops, armor, air support excetra. (Just because he has it doesn't mean I'm gona be lazy and let him ROFL-STOMP his way through everything, he's just not going to be limited in his options.)

Well there you go, let me know what you think in your reviews by casting your votes in them and feel free to give me feed back on the rest of my story and give me ideas, I'm always happy to hear them, also this is NOT a thing in the polls, just give me your vote in the review section because I'm too lazy to mess with the polls right now.


	6. Delaying the Inevitable

Lelouch examined what was in front of him and began to think of plans, the enemy dreadnought was not moving or firing at the moment and he would use the time wisely.

"Lelouch please tell me what's happening!"

He turned around to see Kallen, whom was freaked out to say the least, and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Kallen listen to me, I need you to stay calm and stay still, I can't explain the situation right now, it's too long and complicated, I will explain later, I promise, but right now is not the time for catching up. Nutz, Boltz, front and center!"

"Sir!"

Two B2 super battle droids walked over and stood in attention.

"Protect her at all costs, be her guards and escort and evacuate her if I give the word."

"Roger roger."

He turned back and focused on the task at hand.

"Most of the enemy fleet was damaged or destroyed before the star defender appeared, therefore where not a threat and where secondary targets at best, crippling the dreadnought is the top priority."

"All destroyers and battle cruisers reform firing lines and ready the guns, frigates and cruisers form more firing lines behind the main front, corvettes take positions between them and prepare to target enemy bombers, first priority, fighters and interceptors are secondary. All ships with fighters are to repair, rearm and refuel them to be launched again, and recycle thermal shields. All heavily damaged ships are to ignore the previous orders and report to the dry docks for immediate attention."

He noticed that a dozen plus ships did not follow his orders, or even respond, they where the ships that took the brunt of the volley from the star defender. Their decks where ablaze and armor torn asunder, a few where missing chunks of their hull and one victory 2 class destroyer was missing it's entire front half.

The fleet regrouped as ordered. He still had a sizable force, but that thing had enough shielding and fire power to match a battle group, it was going to be a tough fight. The fleet slowly moved forward and pointed their guns at the enemy ship, and finally, when they entered firing range, just 2 words thundered across the battle net.

"Open fire!"

The space between the fleet and their target was filled with blue and green plasma along with ion cannon blasts, the enemy ship's shielding flickered and strained against the barrage, but seemed to withstand the onslaught.

"Enemy is launching fighters!"

It was true, even from kilometers away the ship seemed to flood fighter craft, a never ending swarm of rebel snub fighters and bombers pressed forward with zealous bravery.

"Enemy fighters consist of X wings, Y wings, A wings, B wings, and, hold on, I'm getting reports of an ace fighter squadron of K wing star fighters!"

"TIE fighters focus on X wings, and Y wings, TIE interceptors focus down on the A wings, TIE defenders attack B wings primarily, launch Night Scythe squadron, their TIE advanced are the only things that will out match the K wing ace squadron, all corvettes prepare to open up on the enemy fighters, fire at will when they get in range. Launch the TIE bombers and have them circle around out of sensor range, I want them to concentrate fire on the enemy shield generators, reactors and engines, give them a fighter escort."

The waves of small craft smashed into each other, quite literally, some enemy pilots crashed their fighters into the TIE fighters, a massive dog fight ensued, and the corvettes blasted away at the Y wing and B wing fighter/bomber craft.

"Sir the enemy ship is opening fire!"

It was true, the enemy ship fired it's own guns, all 4000 Bolts of plasma hit the destroyer directly to the left of the _Gawain._ The vessel lost its shields almost instantly and was blasted to pieces, the imperial 1 class star destroyer exploded in a shower of shrapnel and energy, the shock wave hit his ship and caused it to rock violently.

"We've lost the _Triton! There are no escape pods!"_

'Damn it!' "Status report on our bombing run!"

"They've reached their destination and are commencing their attack run!"

The TIE bombers began to pound on the heavy armor plating, their proton torpedoes ignored the shields and hit the ship directly, the warheads eventually pierced the hull and began wrecking the insides of the star ship. The enemy ship took notice, and began to make a lumbering turn away.

"Enemy ship's incoming from hyperspace!"

'More!?'

After a few seconds, 10 MC 104 battleships came out of hyperspace and covered the enemy while the remainder of the rebels began to retreat, all of the ships, the defender included, jumped away, the MC 104 class ships jumped after them.

"Sir, should we enter persuit?" Sparky asked.

"No." He answered quickly. "Ships that are in good condition are to remain on alert, all others with damage are to return to the docks for assistance post haste."

"Affirmative, and sir, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Well, you see sir, that fleet, it, it had no life forms."

"What?"

"Our scanners picked up no forms of life, only power sources matching that of droids."

"Impossible."

"I thought the same thing sir, but I checked in with all of the other captains and they reported the same thing, not a single life form found. A single imperial vessel with a system failure in any way is un heard of, an entire fleet suffering a systems failure all at once? I call bullshit."

"But how could they get so many!?"

"I don't know, but the _Crusader_ has managed to track the hyperspace trails and I have an idea."

"And what might that be?"

"It's a ludicrous idea and not likely at all, I'll keep thinking before I say my thoughts."

"Sir!" A blue striped B1 battle droid approached with a data pad. "We have received a distress signal." He handed the data pad to Lelouch.

"What is it?"

"It's an older code sir, but it checks out, that is to be expected though, the officer that sent it is admiral Wulf Yularen. He is curtly on the run from a rebel fleet, he just left Ren-var and is on the way to the Abagado system."

"Status?"

"His fleet is fully operational, but his forces are out classed, out numbered and out gunned. His fleet consists of thirty Venators ten valiant class destroyers, and five justice destroyers. Fourty-five ships in total."

"We need all the help we can get, if we save them he could offer us his support." C.C. spoke up.

"Alright, I suppose we can help, gather a small fleet and get ready to intercept." He turned to look at the female trooper that had been standing ready the entire time.

"Captain I have a special mission for you." He handed her a data pad.

"Sir, I'm only a Lieutenant..."

"You where a Lieutenant, now your a captain, congratulations, Phasma." He walked off the bridge with Kallen and C.C. in tow. The rest of the staff began clapping and whistling at her promotion, she stood still, hardly noticing, probably due to shock.

A/N alright, 2B it is! One reviewer said I should go for broke and alter the time line do that R1 and 2 are different, and I like that idea.

Ground forces for act 2 when Lelouch goes back.

 _Ground vehicles_

25 AT-XT medium assault walkers

50 AT-ST scout walkers

30 swoop bikes

15 AAT repulsor tanks

10 SABER repulsor tanks

8 M2 repulsor tanks

3 AV-7 heavy artillery cannons

5 AT-TE heavy walkers

2 AT-AT imperial walkers

5 **REDACTED (surprise reasons)**

 _Infantry_

5000 B1 battle droids

1000 B2 super battle droids

300 droidekas

3500 imperial storm troopers

2000 Clone troopers (phase 2 armor)

80 scout troopers

50 Advanced Recon clones

250 BX-1 Commando droids (advanced / elite battle droids)

30 death troopers (imperial black ops)

4 imperial commandos (special forces / elite)

1 B3 Ultra battle droid (experimental super heavy infantry droid / walking tank)

 _Flying vehicles_

1 imperial 2 class destroyer _Gawain_

2 venator class destroyers _Herz_ and _Seele (German for heart and soul respectively, they are sister ships)_

1 Lukerhulk battleship

1 providence carrier

3 Acclamator 2 frigates

(All star ships will participate minimally as Lelouch wants to draw as little attention as possible early on, the same with most advanced vehicles and some droids, but they will all be used later on.)

All ships have fighter complements.

If you have any questions, sudgestions, or ideas please say so in your reviews along with thoughts and critisizim.


	7. New Allies

Lelouch had explained everything as best he could to Kallen with C.C. jumping in every now and again to add things, she was confused and had a hard time focusing, her mind went into overdrive.

"So we're in a galaxy filled with aliens, lasers and space magic...?"

"... pretty much." C.C. said

"My head hurts."

"You will get better soon, we had to go through this ourselves."

"Good."

"Kallen, C.C. and I are going to the bridge, why don't you go lay down in my quarters until you feel better, I'll have a droid bring refreshments."

"Mkay." She muttered, eyes drooping. He nodded and picked her up in his arms bringing her down to his room and laying her on his bed.

Both he and C.C. then departed back to the bridge.

"Sparky do we have a fleet prepared?"

"Yes sir, five imperial one class destroyers, three imperial two's, fifteen victory two class frigates, and twenty Lancer corvettes. Fighter complements have been restocked, all ships have been repaired, rearmed and refueled, hyperdrive coordinates locked, and are waiting on your orders."

He gave a nod.

"Punch it."

 **Phasma POV**

Captain Phasma sighed while moving on to her main objective, her squad of death troopers behind her. She couldn't believe she was ordered to do this, she believed in her leader, but this was Bantha poodo insane. This planet had been abandoned since the clone wars ended and it's population had died out or abandoned the place entirely.

Utapau, the outer rim back water planet served as a small trade port and refueling station in the outer edges of the mid rim. It served as a regrouping and staging area for the confederacy, after the battle the planet and it's people where forgotten.

She came upon a single landing platform on it was a single blaster pistol that had been haphazardly discarded and a body...

It was the Kaleesh cyborg, former supreme commander of the droid armies of the confederacy of independent systems...

General Grievous.

She took a deep breath as her squad spread out and secured the area, she pulled out a vial and a syringe, assembled the injector, gave it a quick tap and prayed that she wasn't about to die.

She stabbed the injector into what was once his gut sack and emptied the contents, moments later, the organs began to repair themselves.

 _Grievous is unique, he was made to be an unstoppable killing machine, though his mind was not his own when he set on that path, his cells are capable of regenerating after being wounded, if he takes enough damage his body goes into stasis, incapable of reversing the damage on its own and keeping as much of himself alive as possible, at this point he needs help, a jump start if you will._

That was all that was on the data pad, when she left to get her new chromium armor an officer brought her the vial and syringe, telling her what she needed to know.

The body stood up and he began to breath slowly.

"Back up and keep weapons ready, let's give him some space." She ordered over the coms.

A pair of reptilian eyes snapped open and the 7, nearly 8 foot tall monster stood to his full height, staring down at the squad of troopers.

"Who are you?"

 **Lelouch POV**

He had always felt that exiting hyperspace should give some sort of lurch forward and backwards, or even traveling in real space, but there was no friction or gravity in space, so that didn't happen, he still wasn't used to it. They had entered the Abagado system just minutes ago, so far, nothing was happening, they had arrived before the other fleets could, so he set up the fleets formation with the spare time. Destroyers in front, frigates in back, Lancers in the middle.

"Sir, two fleets on approach, one is three minutes out, the other is five, friendly signatures are coming from the closer one."

"Prepare to contact Yularen."

"Roger roger."

The fleet of old ships came out of hyperspace and Lelouch sent a signal straight away, a message containing coordinates for Taris, the reply they sent in return was pointing their ships in the general direction and entering hyperspace. The reasons where obvious, run now, talk later. Lelouch and his fleet followed.

They had both arrived at almost the same time and Yularen came aboard in an old clone wars gunship, troopers in phase 2 armor and 501'st colors followed behind him, Lelouch greeted him in the hangar.

"Admiral." He bowed.

"Lord Zero." The aging officer gave his own bow. He then stood straight and began to speak.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help, those rebels are unrelenting."

"No thanks required, I do wish to ask for help however."

"What do you need?"

"Your fleet and your loyalty, with the emperor and Vader dead there is a power vacuum and there are several governor's fighting for control while the empire collapses. I want to stop them, I want to get rid of the alliance, and I want to make peace. I can do this easier with your assistance."

"The other captains and crew have already gave me their loyalty, where I go they follow, I will help, but under the condition that this becomes our safe haven, and we are employed."

"I agree to these terms."

 **Phasma POV**

To say Phasma was relieved was an understatement, her mission had been accomplished, the droid general was quite nice actually, having all of those anger inducing chips from his brain via fire in the face had certainly helped his temper.

She was laughing quietly in her Co pilot seat of the Lambda shuttle, being able to hear the antics of the other troopers.

"Do you honestly think having a big gun will help you get into our captains pants?" The medic asked.

"Of course! The girls like em long and hard." The gunner of the group stated, Caressing his modified Z-6 rotary cannon.

"... seriously?" The sniper deadpanned.

"Yea! Haven't you heard the new sensation sweeping the nation? Bitches love cannons!"

"You have got to be kidding me." The support trooper said.

"You know he's not." The sniper said.

"He's right-" Phasma spoke up "we do like them long and hard, so that means your not my type."

"Ohhhhhohoho, she got you man!" The assault trooper said.

The cyborg rolled his eyes at the banter.

"So, what happened to my ship?" He asked.

The shuttle went quiet.


	8. New Leads

Lelouch groaned at his conference table in the _Gawain's_ meeting room.

"How many more god damn politics will bother me?" He mumbled.

Running an empire was harder than it looked, so many politics, so many problems, so many documents, so little time. It had been months since he got some much needed assistance.

'I wonder when the New Republic ambassadors will be here.'

There was a beep coming from the comlink near his ear. He answered. It was his personal head of security, captain Phasma.

He activated it.

"What is it?"

"Sir the ambassadors have arrived with a security detail. She arrived at the coordinates for our meeting in a Rejuvenator class star destroyer, with two Endurance class and two Nebula class flanking it."

"Open the hangar bay doors and lower the shields so that their shuttle can enter."

A few minutes of patient waiting later several people and droids entered.

The first two where expected, one was former alderanian princess Leia Organa, the second was her adoptive father, Bail Organa, the third however, was unexpected.

"Supreme chancellor Mon Mothma, your visit is an, unsuspected, if not welcome surprise." Lelouch spoke from his seat, four New Republic senate guards followed them in and took positions behind them as the three took their seats. After them came sparky, phasma, two BX-1 sentinel commandos, and two death troopers along with C.C. and Kallen, the green witch in a white dress, and Kallen in robes and under armor similar to Lelouch's outfit, but with a splash of red on the knee guards and shoulder pouldrons.

"I am glad to finally meet you in person, lord Zero, Emperor of the Neo Galactic Imperium." She spoke with a smile.

In the months since he had received new allies, he had managed to pull together pieces of the old empire, he had some difficulty of course, but in the end he managed to pull together the northeastern sector of the galaxy, making Taris his capital. He renamed it the Neo Galactic Imperium.

To the south lay the New Republic, it was difficult, but Lelouch asked for peace talks, the two factions began with a cease fire, then began the trade, then tourisim, the sharing of technologies and information, they never got to meet in person, but the leaders of both factions formed healthy relationships with eachother, as well as the people. And their militaries even worked together on several occasions.

They both needed this of course, because they where at war, while the Republic held the south and the Imperium controlled the northeastern sectors, there lay several other hostile governments.

The imperial remnant, lead by director Isard. In control of the core worlds.

The empire of the hand, lead by former imperial grand admiral Thrawn. To the far west.

The Penta-star alignment, lead by Ardus Kaine. Controlling the north.

There where also several individual moffs acting as planetary warlords scattered in all over parts of the galaxy.

"We have come here for something of extreme importance, we where hoping that you may be able to aid us." Bail said.

"Very well, I shall hear what you have to say."

"We need your help finding a fleet, a hostile one, you see, the new Republic navy had been getting into large scale skirmishes at our northeastern boarders, the fleet consists of refitted mon calamari vessels, along with other rebel alliance affiliated ships, all in large numbers one would expect from a sizable empire with heavy military funding. The strangest thing is that they are crewed by-"

"Droids." C.C. cut her off.

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"You aren't the only ones that have been having problems with them. Several months ago, just after the second death star was destroyed along with Palpatine and Vader, a fleet matching your description attacked Taris, we repelled the attack, but not before loosing over a dozen vessels to a dreadnought, the Viscount class star defender."

Leia crossed her arms and thought hard.

"We didn't encounter a star defender at any of the skirmishes. Did you destroy it?"

"Sadly, no. But we did deal critical damage with bombing runs, it jumped to hyperspace with the surviving fleet under the cover of MC 104 battleships."

"That means that whomever they are, they still control a dangerous ship, perhaps two."

"Two?"

The three of them shared a look before Mon Mothma cleared her throat.

"We sent a fleet of ships to find, and hopefully neutralize the enemy fleet. When they failed to report in we sent scouts to their last known location, the fleet was destroyed, but there was no sign of the flagship sent with them."

"Flagship?"

Mon Mothma let out a deep sigh.

"It was the Lusankya."

The eyes of Lelouch and his organic entourage widened.

"How?"

"That's what we are still trying to figure out." Bail said.

The Lusankya was the sister of the original Executor class Super Star destroyer, Vader's renowned flagship, nineteen kilometers in length and bristling with guns, it was one of the most powerful star ships the galaxy had ever seen. And the new Republic stole it from Isard almost instantly after it finished at the Kuat dry docks.

'How does a gigantic, legendary ship like that just dissapear?'

This was all going to hell in so many ways.

He went into deep thought, remembering the battle, more specifically how he felt, what he felt.

"There is one thing I can tell you though." Lelouch said. "That fleet, it's hard to explain, it just,it was tainted, it felt like malicious fury was biting at my senses the entire time I was combating it, this is more than a bunch of pirates, warlords or a new faction, no, whatever this is, it's far darker, more sinister, evil, encased in dark side energy, it felt angry, the very force itself felt disturbed, it was cold... it felt _wrong._ "

Mon Mothma was about to say something when a guards comlink went off. He put a finger to his ear, before walking up to the chancellor and whispering something to her. She gave a nod.

"I am afraid our talks will have to be cut short, there is an emergency and I must return to my people."

"I understand, perhaps we can continue this another time, please contact me when you have the time." They all shook hands, and the Republic ambassadors left with their security in tow.

Everyone left the room after that except for Sparky

He sat down at the table, staring at his notes on the data pad he had on him, going over them, trying to find a flaw in his theory, but it was all in favor of what he thought, and it scared him.

"For the first time that I can remember, I hope I'm wrong."

 **LELOUCH POV**

He was in more casual clothes, a T-shirt and shorts, he was cuddling in bed with Kallen.

"So how's your training with the good general?" He asked.

"He's good, and I've been able to learn a lot from him, I've already perfected several forms and began to look over possible designs for my own saber."

"Good, and learning force techniques with C.C.?"

"The meditation is boring but we've recently begun to go over telekinesis and force lightning."

"I think you'll be ready soon."

"...hey Lelouch."

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to talk to you about it."

"...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but you can stop whenever, don't push yourself."

"It's not all that traumatizing, I just hate thinking about it, about being so powerless. When I woke up, I was already in their brig, they said they found me in the cargo hold, passed out on the floor, they said that I was a spy, and they demanded that I answer their questions."

"Questions?"

"They demanded to know how we got the designs for their ships, they said that they where attacked by imperials, disguised as rebels on rebel ships, I think they where talking about the fleet that attacked you above Taris. They where also talking about some sort of, sith artifact, and, something they where planning to destroy. I don't think it was the death star, but it could have been."

He gave a nod, gently tussling her red locks, locked in deep thought, he got answers, but with those answers came even more pressing questions that he could not answer.

A/N ok so I went back to the drawing board.

8000 B1 battle droids

750 B2 super battle droids

250 droidekas

Let me know if you have any ideas or think I should change the numbers some more.


	9. Progress

Asajj Ventress took another swig of what was probably she shittiest liquor in the galaxy, but she honestly didn't care, her last hunt was a bust and she needed something that would help her not remember anything. She was in a dump of a bar on Taris, in the lower levels, it wasn't a bad neighborhood.

She resisted the urge to spit out another swig and toss the glass at the bar tender.

She just hated low quality goods.

Someone however walked up next to her, her eyes swiveled down to a gun - metal grey boot with a splash of tan and green. She then looked up. A Mandalorian suit of armor greeted her.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"What? You don't recognize me?" He said this sarcastically sitting in the booth across from her, the man crossed his legs on the table.

"I'm kinda insulted pasty. After all the jobs the two of us did together years ago?"

Only one person called her pasty and got away with it, and the attitude could only belong to one person she knew of.

She slammed her cup down and stared at him closley.

"Boba...? Boba fett you sly dog, where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever, and damn you've grown." She smiled looking him up and down examining him.

He took off his helmet, showing her his face. "I've been doing work for Jabba in the outer and inner rim, but he doesn't have any more work for me."

"Oh, and why is that, did he get sick of your 'I'm better than everyone' act?"

"Nope, he bought the moisture farm, as it where."

"Your kidding."

"Nope, he's dead, got choked to death by Leia Organa and then got his fat ass blown up. It happened just a little while before the emperor and Vader died."

"Where did you go after that?"

"..."

"... you got your ass stuck in the damn sarlacc pit again, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No I didnt."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Your in denial."

"Whatever you say."

"Good, cuz I said you got your ass stuck in the sarlacc pit... again."

"... shut up."

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here for two reasons, the first is that the authorities found out I've been not so nice, and broke a few laws. But I've been pardoned with a few conditions."

"And what are those?"

"Nothing to bad, the guy told me if I broke any of their laws and was caught I wasn't getting off quite as easy, the second is that I am to accept a military contract, I was told that my skills are useful, and if I do good work, I'll be paid, quite handsomely, and its all legal. The third, was that I find you."

"Find me?"

He gave a nod.

"Someone really important wants to meet you, and wanted me to find you, and bring you to him, nothing suspicious, it's a friendly conversation, an exchange of info, and perhaps even a good job offer."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. But what's the other reason your here?"

"Why to see you again pasty! It's been so long since I've been able to woo you with my amazing handsomness."

"First, your about as attractive as a bull rancor, second, handsomness isn't a real word."

"First, yes it is, cuz I said so, second, do I look like I care about grammar?"

"No."

"Exactly."

 **LELOUCH POV**

He stared out of the bridge of his star destroyer, the _Gawain,_ observing the final stages of construction of his newest vessle out of the Taris shipyards. Normally, the construction of a ship wasn't very important to him, but he made an exception for this one. It had been in construction for months, it wasn't due to the lack of funds, materials, or workers, it was simply a large project.

His eyes scanned over nineteen kilometers of pure fire power, his very first Executor class Super Star destroyer, the _Excelsior,_ was nearly complete, it, along with one other sister ship the _Excalibur,_ would take part in fleet combat, but they where created not because he felt he needed them to combat the other empires, he did it because they would be needed to safely take on the elusive enemies that have been terrorising the Republic, and bloodied his fleet's nose over his capital. The _Excelsior_ was painted pitch black, with gold angel wings painted across its hull, one on the left, one on the right. The _Excalibur_ on the other hand was painted white, with violet blades painted on each side. She was in the other dry dock, next to the first, they where scheduled to be completed at roughly the same time within a few days.

He walked back, out into the hallways, impressed with the progress. He took a stroll down the halls, until he reached the sparring arena, he saw two storm troopers going at it with riot shields and electro staffs, neither one getting the upper hand.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt increasingly stressed lately, he found himself irritated by the smallest things sometimes.

'Mabey another sparring match would do me good.' He always felt better after sparring.

One of the troopers glanced out of the windows and froze, he had been on the receiving end of their emperors workout.

A memory flashed by of him being slammed into the wall, the others watching flinched back.

"Oooooohh, that's gona hurt in the morning, isn't it?" Where the last words he heard before he went unconscious.

The troopers didn't feel very good afterwords.

Kallen was on her way back to her room after meditation with C.C. when a death trooper captain and Sparky approached her.

"Ah mistress, there you are, ah, me and the fine officer here, would ah, like to speak to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Ah, well, um, you see, uh, lord Zero is suffering from a hormone imbalance and umm the commander here was ah-"

"Alright your taking too long so I'll explain it, your boyfriend is a horny bastard and doesn't know it, so his majesty beats the tar out of my men to get off, and quite frankly, we're getting sick of being his punching bags, so do us all a favor and let him fuck you into the next star system so we can all get on with our lives. Ok?"

He walked off and Kallen was left red as a tomato and stuttering incomprehensible words. Sparky stood there, scared.

"Yeah ah, I got uh, this thing, very, very important, and uh I ah, need to go do that sooooooooooooooo seeyalaterbye!" He ran away.

"... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

A/N the rest of up coming chapter doesn't fit with what I just did, so I didn't put it in and saved it for the next chapter, a lot of plot and things happen, it will be longer than about a thousand words I promise. Also, this is VERY important, there will be one time in this story, where it gets dark, really, REALLY dark, as in HOLY FUCK THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN dark, people WILL die, and there will be some gore and lemons too, if any of that isn't your shtick, forget this ever existed and move on with your life, this is rated M for a reason. Hopefully two chapters that equal over 2500 words put together in one day makes up for their individual shortness, I know you don't like it but this is simply how I do things, I'm trying to get better I sware.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Party Crashers

A/N when you see the line "May I have this dance?" Que the song 'Dance with the devil' It's over when you see the line "Everyone began to clap."

Lelouch was on a comfy chair in a conference room on Taris, he was waiting patiently for a very specific person, if things went right he would have another ally.

The door to his office slid open, and in walked Asajj Ventress.

Her eyes widened upon recognizing the man before her, he wasn't who she was expecting to see.

"Ah, miss Ventress, it is a pleasure to meet you, please, take a seat." He pointed at the chair opposite of his desk.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir, but why do you want to see me?"

"That's a good question, you see, when it comes to my military, I only take the best of the best for whatever job they take. General Grievous is a field commander second only to me, captain Phasma is a very good squad leader and security officer, and is in charge of protecting whatever place I am present at the time, admiral Yularen is a skilled naval officer, whom only I out skill and out rank, colonel Stadtfeld is a skilled soldier and pilot, one whom I know and trust, and is in charge of my personal guard, however something is missing, I need someone capable of leading special operations troops on covert missions, an assassin."

He leaned back in his chair. "I believe you are the best choice for the job."

She was speechless, she looked down at the floor unsure how to answer.

"You do not have to answer right now, you have seventy four standard hours to make your decision. I'll leave this for you."

He placed a data pad on the table, there was a single file in it, she looked up to find the man was gone. She looked back down, picked up the pad, and began to read, it was an older file, pre clone wars. Her eyes widened upon seeing whom the file belonged to.

Count Dooku.

 **Time skip, two days later, New Republic capital, Chandrila**

Lelouch was sitting down on a cushioned chair in a modified lambda shuttle, it was black with a white outline and gold trim, and had no weapons, it was his diplomatic shuttle for traveling to other world's not in his control, it did however have powerful kinetic, and energy shields, as well as far more powerful communication systems and engines.

To his right was Kallen, whom was wearing a red, strapless, dress, with her back exposed and a long black skirt, it had a cut through its skirt for easier leg movement to his left was C.C. also wearing a dress, but white instead, with a small slightly ruffled skirt.

The remaining seats on his side of the shuttle where Yularen, Grievous, and Sparky. Yularen was wearing his uniform, and Grievous was wearing a white cloak, with Velvet inlay. Sparky was wearing a fresh coat of paint. Lelouch himself was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white collar, violet tie, and dress pants.

On the other side of the shuttle was his main security detail, Phasma in her standard chromium storm trooper armor was directly across from him, in the other seats where 5 veteran imperial commandos, wearing heavily modified and upgraded Beskar armor. There where also 4 BX-1 Sentinel class Commando droids, a variant of the standard BX-1 Commando with denser armor and more accurate targeting systems. Two where standing at the entrance of the shuttle, the other two near the cockpit, stored just above them in the compartments where 10 B1 heavy security droids with red striped paint. The B1 heavy was a variation of the standard B1, it was slower, but had heavier armor to compensate.

They where here for a party.

Just the day before Lelouch had arrived on a diplomatic mission...

 _Flashback_

"Senators of the new Republic!" Lelouch called out, he was standing on a podium within the Senate.

"I have come here today because something needs to be done!" He spoke grabbing the attention of many.

"To the north lies the new sith empire of the Penta-star alignment! To the west a brand new dictatorship under Thrawn is being enforced! And in control of the core worlds is what's left of the old empire, they are all threats, not only to you or me but to the billions of people they enslave and kill without guilt or mercy! I have come here to seek more than just a continuation of our cease fire, tourism, trade, and military cooperation! I have come for a true peace between us, the Republic and the Neo Imperium, as allied factions, and for help! These war mongering dictators wish to fight, they wish to destroy the peace and prosperity we have worked so hard to achieve! I propose that we put aside what few differences we have and come together to stop this invasion of our borders before it begins! They will not stop! They will not listen to reason! And they will NOT negotiate! We have but two choices, we can stand tall, or we can fall! United, we have a chance! But divided we are doomed! We must fight for our lives, we must fight to protect our loved ones, we must fight for all that we cherish and hold dear or we will lose it all!"

The moment he stopped there was an uproar in the senate, hundreds of different species began to argue with each other, both human and non human. Until the roar of a single phrase swept through the crowd.

"VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!"

Flashback end

His shuttle touched down, and all those seated began to stand up.

"Sixer!" Phasma barked.

The BX-1 on the right side of the door gave a salute. "Mam."

"You know the drill, your squad is to protect the pilot droids and keep our shuttle secure, anyone comes by they get one warning, if that doesn't work stun them, if they're confirmed hostile, blast em."

"Roger roger."

"Alright squad, form up."

The six troopers got into formation, two in line on one side, two on the other, one rear guard, and Phasma took point, Lelouch stood behind her, Kallen to his right, C.C. to the left, The others in single file with sparky in front, Yularen second and Grievous third. They stepped out onto a busy landing pad, surrounded by cameras and reporters, after a few minutes the group made it to the mansion owned by the Organa family, where they where attending the celebration of an official peace treaty and alliance between the Imperium and Republic.

The four droids stood in attention, two of them where going over the best way to secure a perimeter, two however, where not.

A pair of armor piercing tarts priced one of them on each side, the squad leader and left most BX-1 shut down. The other two seemed to shimmer. After a moment their bodies exploded into pixelated light, and two completely different droids stood in their place, they where pitch black, and badly damaged.

One of them stepped forward and opened the cockpit door.

One of the blue striped B1 droids turned around. "Is everything OK back th- HEY, YOUR NOT-!" Another metal dart priced the one that spoke, the other tried to reach for its pistol, but it to received a dart.

A black droid arm reached into a sealed compartment, after bypassing the security, and placed something inside the data pad that lay within.

The two unidentifiable droids left, popping open the emergency hatch of the cockpit, then sealing it behind them. They left, and hid in the bushes nearby, waiting, if they weren't concealed by the plants, their blood red photo receptors might have been noticed.

Inside the ballroom Lelouch had finally finished greeting the various senators that came to say their greetings, and was waiting for Kallen to finish her discussion with C.C., he didn't know what it was about, but it seemed casual, so he didn't worry, he straightened up when she returned, he held out his hand, she allowed him to take her own.

He gave a bow, kissing the back of her hand, holding it in his right while his left was behind his back.

"May I have this dance?"

She blushed, and smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

They made it to the dance floor of the ballroom, and began to do a slow waltz.

"I'm glad we could do this, we haven't been able to bond or anything for a while."

"I'm happy to my dear, we can finally spend a little time together."

"Want to show these uptight politics how to dance?"

Lelouch grinned "I would love to."

Their dancing intensified, their steps where fluent, passionate, and strong, they moved about the dance floor like an unstoppable wave, they moved with the rhythm stepped with the beat. Their breathing became heavy and they began to sweat, time seemed to stop, how long they did this was impossible to tell. Seconds, minutes, hours? They didn't know, and didn't care, all that mattered was dancing with their love at that point, the music began to come to its climax, Lelouch picked up the pace, and Kallen went right along with him, they began to spin, and Lelouch gave her a twirl, lasting several seconds. He then stopped stepping and halted her twirl, placing his hand on the small of her back once again and leaning her back, they where panting, and their eyes met, he leaned down and she pulled herself up slightly with his help...

They kissed.

Everyone began to clap. A few whistles where thrown out as well.

They both stopped kissing realising that they where the center of attention and the only two people on the dance floor, they stood straight, blushing with embarrassment. They looked around. Yularen and Grievous where both clapping, though not as enthusiastically as the others, C.C. gave a knowing smile, Phasma gave them a subtle nod, and Sparky, the witty B1 commander, gave them a thumbs up.

"Cheeky droid." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Sparky shrugged. "I try."

Kallen smiled at the banter and relaxed, and Lelouch followed soon after, he gave a curt bow, and she curtsied.

She hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He returned the hug. "I love you too."

"... Lelouch?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

She pressed her head into his shoulder. "Do you... do you ever think about us becoming more than this."

"... yes."

"So do I."

"What do you think?"

"I'm scared, I'm afraid I'll mess up."

"I'm just as hopeless as you are love."

She grinned. "Guess your right."

"Of course I am, I'm me." He said playfully. But there was an edge to his voice, he was nervous.

"So with that in mind-" He took one hand and slid it into his coat. He pulled his hand out a moment later. "Would you like for us to fumble through this together?" He opened his hand in front of her, a black velvet box was in it, it opened, revealing a ring.

She put a hand over her mouth, stepping back in shock, she stared at it. The room went quiet, and Lelouch bit his lip in anxiety. He closed his eyes.

"Yes." A muffled whisper was heard. His eyes snapped open.

Kallen was smiling wider than he had ever thought possible. She pounced on him, bringing him into a hug, crying tears of joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

He smiled, gently holding her right hand with his left took the ring out of her box, and put it on her ring finger. They kissed again, and the crowd roared in applause, several pictures where taken.

C.C. shook her head, still smiling.

"You where both always so over dramatic..." She muttered.

Sparky was happy for them, but he left, the noise and fanfare was too much for his sensitive audio receptors to handle, he stepped aboard the shuttle, noticing that four droids where down and two where missing. He activated the B1 security droids, and told them the situation in binary, so as to confuse anyone listening in.

He checked the data pad in the cockpit, noticing it had been tampered with. He didn't want to barge in on the party, but Lelouch and the other party goers could be in danger, he contacted Phasma and got in touch with the local security, within minutes the mansion had been cleared out and put on lock down. After Lelouch and his group where given clearance, they left for secure space, though not til Phasma and the other Commandos triple checked for bugs or explosives.

In the bushes, a beep was heard, signaling to the two droids that their chip had been found, just as planned.

"Statement: Mission accomplished."

!OMAKE!

Lelouch finished his speech, and a single phase was heard.

BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!

A Jogan fruit splattered in his face.

A/N So how did I do? Had some plot, threw in some romance, an OMAKE for comedy, oh the tension!

REVIEW NOW! REVIEW NOW! REVIEW NOW! REVIEW NOW!


	11. A Close Getaway

A/N the begging is a first person POV that I'm experimenting with, where you observe things through the eyes of that person, and that being said, I'm going to write it as though you, the reader, are that person, I hope none of you have a problem with that. And once again Que tense and dramatic star wars orchestra music

You blink, rapidly, you wake up to find a wall of frost, you hear muffled voices and sounds, the barking of urgent orders and the blaring of alarms, the wall of frost lifts itself, revealing a darkened room, a red Klaxon sounding to your left, you start to get some feeling back for your limbs, you begin to get out of a cryo tube, your black body suit moving with you, you fall to your knees and throw up, a side effect of your freezing.

"All hands evacuate, repeat, all hands evacuate the _Resolute_!" A voice boomed.

You do what you do best and begin to follow orders, you open a locker next to your cryo pod, pulling out your phase 2 ARC trooper armor, and let out to gear up, after less than a minute you are fully armored, you pull out your last piece, your helmet, it has blue markings of the 501'st legion on stark white, you look upon it for a moment, before turning it around and placing it on your head, at first it's mostly dark, but a blue heads up display rectified the situation a moment later.

"Hey!"

Your head snaps to the right. The door had sprung open, a standard trooper leaned in. He threw you a DC-15-S blaster rifle. You caught it, checked the power cell to find it fully loaded, and primed it for firing. Your head swiveled up to him, this took place in less than four seconds.

"What are you waiting for!? we need to get out now!"

He left, and you followed right after, there where dozens of other clones and battle droids rushing down the hallway in a single direction. The hall was dimly lit with emergency lights, along with red and yellow alarms. Klaxons still blaring, the roar of warnings gave you a rush of adrenaline and the hairs on the back of your neck stood tall.

You where suddenly knocked off balance, along with Most of those in the hallway, the ship rocked, and the tell tale sound of the star destroyer being damaged echoed through the walls and the superstructure, the old girl that you called home for so long seemed to groan in pain.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! Hull breach on decks four through twelve, we're being boarded!" The intercom shouted.

A clone warrant officer stood upon an empty supply crate in phase 2 armor with a splash of gold, colors of the 212 attack battalion.

"EVERYONE TO THE HANGER, WERE GETTING OFF THIS SCRAP PILE!"

You do not question what is happening, right now reaching the hangar and awaiting further instructions is all you can do. You run down the hallway, observing clone and battle droid alike helping each other carry equipment and give instructions to others. You smile a little, remembering how just a few years ago you and your brothers would be blasting them, and here you and your clone counterparts where now treating them like fellow clones.

Your smile leaves your face however when you hear a familiar, but very unwelcome sound...

Blaster fire, the enemy boarding parties, whoever they where, had already made it deep into the destroyer. That was bad news, if they got a foot hold in the main halls leading to the hangar it could slow, or even stop the evacuation all together.

You could not stop however. You had to get to the hangar. You made it after a few more minutes of running, it was crowded, the bay was filled with troopers, vehicles and aircraft.

"Sargent, get those troopers into the gunships!"

"Come on load the ammo and the ordinance, let's go, let's go!"

Your hairs once again stood on the back of your neck. You looked to see several clones file through the blast door, in white and grey, the last one turned and blasted the control panel, sealing it. He seemed to sigh in relief...

SNAP-HISSSSSSS, a terrifying sound erupted from behind the door.

But they could only recoil, in shock and horror, as a red blade pierced the door and began to cut a hole.

"THAT WONT HOLD THEM FOR LONG!"

"LOOK OUT!"

You looked up and saw that a squadron of fighters, ones you couldn't identify, where attacking the ship, their cannons fired and eventually pierced the energy shields, one bolt hit the floor in front of you, your body was lifted from the floor and you landed on your back. You felt weak once more, you looked down and saw that your breast plate was fractured, several chunks where missing from it, shrapnel cut through your body glove and skin, tearing through muscle and shattering several bones, your vision blurred, and your ears where ringing, blaster fire had begun to fly across the hangar just feet above you.

You feel yourself be lifted from the ground, you look up to see a super battle droid carrying you into a gunship, he set you down, and a clone took its place in your decaying vision, this one with white armor and a red cross on its helmet, a field medic. You pass out from blood loss.

 **3RD PERSON POV**

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

"ITS STALLING OUT, THEIR FIGHTERS HIT THE ENGINE BLOCK AND KNOCKED SOMETHING LOOSE!"

"WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP AND UN KNOCK IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM TRYING TO DO-!?" A red blaster bolt smacked against the glass of the cockpit, leaving a crack. "NOW KEEP FIRING ASSHOLES OR WE ALL FRY!"

The troopers and droids continued to fight an unknown enemy, beyond a haze of smoke, the continued to fire without discretion, they needed to keep shooting, if only to hold them off long enough to escape.

The pilot kept typing away at the controls, attempting to start it up, but each time the screens flashed red with errors.

"DAMN IT!" He brought up his armored boot and smashed open the council and began to fiddle with the wiring.

"ANY TIME NOW!" Many of the gunships in the hangar began to take off. And the enemy continued to fire back through the smoke. They had poor accuracy, just as bad as the troopers, the haze keeping them both from hitting their targets. One of the troopers hosed the area down with fire from his Z-6.

"IM WORKING ON IT!" He tied several wires together and began to work on the council again, typing in a final set of commands it blinked green, signaling it was ready for take off.

"ALRIGHT, GET ON BOARD NOW!"

Several droids and troopers climbed aboard, and they took off, the doors of the gunship weren't closed, they where jammed open.

"EVERYONE SEAL YOUR BUCKETS, BUCKLE UP, AND SHUT UP, ITS GONA BE A BUMPY RIDE!"

"WERE HEADING FOR THE _REDEMPTION,_ PREPARE FOR A ROUGH LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

The troopers looked out of the open doors into the vacuum of space, red plasma streaked by, to their right a pair of big red bolts of plasma slammed into another gunship, vaporizing it, a droid leaned out to look ahead, the ship they where heading for was their sole surviving ship in the fleet, an Acclamator 2 assault frigate that was speeding away from the enemy fleet, they dodged blaster fire and debris from their own destroyed vessels.

They where hit, but continued on with moderate damage, heading to 'land' in the hangar.

"Hold on tight, it's gona get a little..."

"Bumpy?"

"... well I was gona say crashy but bumpy works!"

Their gunship and the last few others made it to the hangar, and the cruiser jumped just before it would be hit by a volley of turbo lasers.

"Well, this morning has gone swimmingly..."

Back aboard the _Resolute._

A clone was being held above the ground, without anyone physically touching him, he gasped for air underneath his helmet, grasping at his throat.

"I shall ask one last time, clone, where are my droids?" A black cloaked figure stood just a few feet away, shrouded in darkness, he'd held out.

"I-dont-talk-to-sithspit-scum!" He rasped out. The only exceptions where the Emperor, his adopted sister and his fiancé, they where different from normal sith, they were kind, strong, and good rulers.

"Your resilience annoys me." The man's deep gravely voice was future distorted by a mask. He closed his fist, and a sickening crack was heard from the troopers neck, he stopped squirming, and the sith dropped him to the floor.

"Commander!" He bellowed into his com.

"Sir!"

"Tear this ship apart and find me those droids!"

"Roger that."

Aboard the _Redemption._

"Statement: we may have managed to avoid capture, but master needs us to find help, and we are not going to receive aid unless we find the right people to talk to."

"Query: How do we make contact? We have no idea where this ship is going, or how they will react when they find us, and they will, I have calculated the odds and they are not in our favor."

"Worry: I'm afraid we can only wait and, 'let the dice fall where they may' as the organics say."

"Mockery: You have no idea how much confidence you managed to inspire in my motivators."

"Agitated statement: Oh just shut up and climb in the vent!"

 **Taris system, star destroyer _Gawain_**

"You spend far too much time aboard this ship." C.C. said.

"Your point?"

"My point is that it's not healthy, you should go out, live a little, spend the night out in the city with your fiancé."

"This is my personal ship, I'm attached to it in a way, besides I made sure that Kallen is involved with this as little as possible."

"You know she won't appreciate it when she finds out your doing all this work yourself, she would want to be here helping you."

"It's just paper work, I don't want to take up her time with the dull inner workings of making my Imperium function."

"She's going to be your empress soon, she has just as much of a right and responsibility to help you with this."

"When she is officially empress then she can help if she truly wants to, I want her to be happy, besides I told her that she could plan the wedding as much as she desired before I step in to add my own touches, a wedding is very difficult to plan from what I can tell, so she has her hands full with that."

"That does not make my previous statement any less true."

"I'll think about it."

There was a knock at the door of his office.

"Who is it?"

"The only intelligent person on this ship."

Sparky.

"Come in."

He did so.

"I've got good news, bad news, and terrible news."

"What's the terrible news?"

"Bad news first, otherwise the terrible won't make any sense. Approximately five hours ago we lost contact with one of our supply convoys en rout to the new Republic's outpost's near their boarder with the empire of the hand. The terrible news is that the scouts that went there... they reported that the fleet had been completely annihilated. The good news is that they where slightly in correct."

"How so?"

"One ship was missing from the wreckage, an Acclamator, and there is evidence that it escaped via hyperspace, we are currently trying to pinpoint a distress signal. On a side note, the new Republic has begun searching for the assailants, and have sent sizable fleets throughout the area."

"Very well, alert me if we receive any word of their survival, or destruction."

"Yes sir, also, I have a suggestion, I believe you should look at our military, we could use more ships, troops, weapons and vehicles, there are several planets fit for the construction of new shipyards, factories, and training facilities."

"Isn't our military the strongest out of the five factions?"

"Yes, but do not forget the unknowns that have attacked both us and our allies, we should be prepared for the worst, speak softly and carry a big stick as it where."

"Very well, begin construction of three new Executor class destroyers and have our other shipyards start producing new star destroyers and support vessels. Get the cloning facilities on Kamino back in working order, see if you can't find female candidates, give our fett clones some sisterly love, put the droid and vehicle factories on maximum output, and put up advertising for recruitment centers to add to our storm trooper corps.

"I thought you didn't like using clones." C.C. asked

"I don't, but it's either clone, and give them at least some basic human rights, or don't clone, and possibly lose the war we are starting to enter, oh and get me in touch with our RND department, I have a few ideas I want them to work on."

"Fair enough."

"I'll get to work right away sir." 'Universe knows we need it, if my idea and informant are both correct that is...'

A/N GIVE ME REVIEWS DAMN IT! I DEMAND THEM!


	12. Arc 1 final part 1

A/N wow, I'm on a roll with this fic aren't i? Strange, guess my star wars geek side is making me want to write more, and recent reviews have helped, my next update will be for Kallen of the rewind and rediscover after this. Also, I apologize, I didn't realize my 2nd person pov, not first, would be a bad idea. I will refrain from doing so again in the future.

"How is she sparky?"

"She is mostly intact, the stern seems to have taken a hit from a volley of ship mounted torpedoes, but the damage is superficial at best."

Lelouch stared out at the Acclamator in front of him, it was the _Redemption,_ she had made it to New Republic territory and made contact with the local fleet. The new Republic government alerted him to this development, and he had come personally to search for answers on the convoys destruction.

The ship met up with his personal destroyer at the site of the attack. And they where examining the wreckage.

He turned to look at the wreck of the _Resolute_ and silently paid his respects.

'Yularen and many clone wars veterans where on that ship.'

"Boss, how goes your search?" Sparky spoke to a hologram of a clone commando, walking through the hallways.

 **POV SWITCH**

RC-1138 observed the insides of the ship with his visor on low light mode, his helmet lights illuminating the dark halls before him. Behind him where 29 others, with him specifically was the rest of his squad, scorch, fixer, and sev. His mission was to take a team of engineers to the bridge.

He continued to scan his surroundings as he spoke to the droid on the small holo projector.

"This place is trashed, the garrison aboard the ship fought tooth, nail and blaster, making sure that the enemy paid in blood for every inch of ground they took." There was no way to know for sure, but one could not be frowned upon for thinking this, bodies of droid and trooper alike where floating about in zero gravity, dried blood, oil, and scorch marks covered the walls of the dimly lit corridors of the destroyer, lights flickered and wires hanging from the ceiling sparked. "We will be reaching the bridge in a few minutes, group two is about to split up into several squads and check things out."

As if on Que the group of 20 BX-1 commandos and ARC troopers split up into 4 different squads of 5, heading to different locations while a group of 5 B1 engineers and technicians continued to follow the deltas.

Back on the _Gawain,_ Sparky began to pace, obviously in deep thought.

"The question remains, who did this, and why? What where they after? Nothing of value was on the _Resolute,_ at least nothing I know of."

"We look at the possibilities, use the evidence we have to get rid of the least likely options, and whatever remains is most likely the answer." Lelouch stated.

"Alright, suspect number one is the Penta-star alignment, they are the least likely known variable."

"Why is that?" They turned to see Boba standing next to Ventress, while C.C. was walking about the bridge.

"This attack doesn't fit their M.O. the alignment wouldn't attack a convoy on the opposite end of the galaxy for no real reason, they're fueled by industry and large scale business, and use large numbers of older ships, if they attacked, they would have tried to salvage the wreckage, and board the Acclamator's, not the Venator's."

"Could it be the remnant?" Ventress asked.

"Not likely. The remnant sees themselves as undefeatable, they're uptight and like to brag, if they had attacked the convoy their holo-net would be spewing garbage of a glorious battle that they won outright against all odds, or some other B.S." C.C. piped up.

"So it's the Hand then?" Boba asked.

"It can't be." Lelouch stated

"Why is that?" Kallen asked walking up next to him.

"The way this fleet was destroyed, it isn't like them, the Hand uses modified turbolasers, the damage from a standard turbolaser and modified version are easy to see, even with a naked eye, these ships where hit with standard turbolasers. So a Hand fleet wasn't responsible."

"Meaning were back to square one." C.C. said.

"Not necessarily." Kallen said.

"How so?" C.C. questioned.

"Remember that there are still the unknowns that struck us at Taris and harassed the new Republic."

"Possible, but the unknowns have never expressed a desire to board a ship, let alone attack small convoys, every engagement prior to this has been a massive fleet to fleet gun fight over an important planet under either our control or that of the Republic. Not a small skirmish in the middle of nowhere." Sparky listed.

"True, but the unknowns are just that, unknowns. We have no idea who they are, or what they want." Kallen said.

"You have a point my dear, but the question remains, why attack this convoy, why board a Venator?"

"Perhaps there was something unique on the ship, a very specific someone or something that they desired enough to warrant the boarding actions." Kallen suggested.

"This place has been ransacked." Boss said from the hologram. "Whatever they where looking for, they where desperate to find, and I have a feeling they didn't get their hands on what they where after."

"Regardless of why, we need as much data on who did this, and how. Delta lead continue to the bridge with our technicians, they'll pull what they can from the ship's computers and data banks." Sparky ordered.

"Yes sir." The image winked out, only to be replaced by general Grievous.

"General, how is your search proceeding, have you found any survivors?" Lelouch's eyes flickered to the other side of the area, out a different window, observing a heavily modified and upgraded providence class destroyer and carrier slowly move about the wreckage.

"I'm afraid not, I have found several escape pods, but they where all broken into, their glass was cut open and the droids, along with the armored troopers who would have been fine with the loss of air and pressure where killed, both with blasters, and what seems to be a lightsaber, whoever attacked the convoy wanted to make sure there where no survivors."

"But the frigate escaped, so the fact that they where possible witnesses wasn't that much of a concern, this wasn't a tactical decision to keep secrecy, this was blatant blood lust." Kallen remarked with a scowl.

"Indeed, we need to deal with these unknowns as soon as possible." Lelouch said, not noticing Sparky flinch.

'Were not ready. Not even close.' The droid thought.

The holo table chirped, signaling that a call was incoming from the Acclamator. The general dissapeared and he was replaced by a clone trooper.

"Yes?" Sparky asked.

"We found some uninvited guests in the air ducts."

"What kind of uninvited guests?" Lelouch questioned.

"... We think it's best if you see for yourself."

"Very well, bring the guests to my ship."

They all waited for several tense minutes, the only sounds being the silent work of the bridge crews, along with the hums of computers. The holo table chirped once more, and they received a message from Boss.

 **POV SWITCH BOSS**

"Sir, we've reached the bridge, and our technicians are already working on pulling the files and footage."

"Good work, stay there and make sure no harm comes to them, the assailants may have left some surprises for all we know, and it wouldn't be in our favor to be caught off guard." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes sir, I shall contact you with any developments."

The hologram switched off and Boss set to work on protecting the droids from any threats.

"Sev, Scorch, watch the door, fixer, help our friends here if they have any trouble with the computer, I'll patrol the room for any threats. Ears open and eyes peeled delta's, let's not get lazy."

 **POV SWITCH FIVES**

He and the rest of his squad entered the hangar, Echo on his left, heavy on his right, Cutup and Droidbait behind them. The hangar door above them was cracked open, the light of thousands of distant stars lit up the room like a bright moon on a clear night, ice particles floated about, twinkling like small diamonds, it was beautiful, but also depressing, the hangar was littered with dead bodies, floating along within the wrecked hangar. One of them came close to Echo, he pulled the dead trooper to the ground, noticing something.

"Hey guys, look."

"Yeah, it's a dead brother, why are you telling us to look at him?" Cutup asked.

"Didn't you notice that this trooper didn't die from blaster fire? Look, no scorch marks anywhere."

"He's got a point Cutup." Heavy said.

Fives pulled out a medical scanner, activating it and examining the clone ' s body under the armor.

"His neck was crushed. But I don't see any defined marks for what did it."

"Maybe it wasn't an object or normal combatant that did it." Droidbait suggested.

"What do you mean?" Fives asked.

"Well, a force sensitive could have been responsible, sith and dark Jedi have been known to use the force to strangle people, even break their necks, it's more commonly known by its moniker of 'force choke'."

"He's right." Echo agreed. "A force user in tune with the dark is more than capable of doing this."

"So we've got a sith lord to deal with...wonderful, just, _wonderful._ " Heavy quipped.

"We need to report this..." Fives muttered, looking down at one of his fallen brothers.

 **POV SWITCH _GAWAIN_ COMMAND BRIDGE 3RD PERSON**

"... so you two droids are what they where after?" Lelouch questioned the two strange looking droids before him. One was glossy black, with yellow photo receptors, the other had a grey and white urban camo color scheme, and blue photo receptors.

"Statement: That is correct, we are the droids they where looking for." The black droid said.

"Pardon me, but what model droids are you? I have seen none like you before now."

"Prideful speech: Ah, then allow me to educate you, both this unit, and the one next to me, are members of the 'Hunter Killer' series of droids, our line was designed to be a hand crafted, high quality killing machine, we are anything you need us to be, protocol, repairs, computer slicing, front line combat, and the creme le creme, assassination. We are the jacks of all trades and the masters of them as well, there is no target we cannot kill, older, less advanced models that came before us where capable of slaying Jedi knights, and even masters. I am HK-51, and my counterpart is HK-49."

"I see, and why was our unknown enemy after you?"

"Statement: Our master, has been imprisoned by the leader of your assailants. He managed to create and program us however, it took many years to gather the required materials, but he managed, and he sent us out into the galaxy to find someone who can release him from his prison."

"I see, but why should I bother to free him, what can his rescue do for me? I am the emperor of an empire, I can't go flying off willy nilly into the galaxy searching for some stranger, whom, for all I know, can offer me nothing in exchange for his rescue."

"Clarification: What HK-51 was implying when he said their leader imprisoned our master, it was not on some backwater planet or asteroid of little value, he is being held on board the enemy headquarters, the heart of their operations and the home of their leader, you wish for their destruction, when you attack them, you can free our master, our goals coincide with each other. Win, win!" The droid said with audible glee at the end of his explanation.

Lelouch grinned. "This is certainly a profitable deal, can you tell me anything about what we could be facing?"

The two HK units looked at eachother before HK-51 answered. "Worried: I'm afraid we have little information for you, when our master built us he needed us to leave immediately, and he could not install fail safe measures in case our minds where invaded, he did not want to risk the wrong people gaining any information. He could only give each of us one half of a set of hyperspace coordinates. We do not know who this enemy is ourselves, nor do we know what they want, or how powerful they really are. He managed to smuggle us on to an enemy shuttle, deactivated, and just like that we found ourselves in the middle of a pile of scrap on Raxus, being poked at by one of those filthy scavenging Jawa's."

Lelouch began to pace, thinking, and going over variables. The holo table chirped again, and Kallen answered.

"Mam." An ARC trooper said as he saluted.

"Commander." She nodded in respect to the veteran recon trooper. "Is there something to report?"

"Yes mam, we think that whomever led this attack, or at least the boarding, was a force sensitive."

"Please elaborate." Sparky said.

"We patrolled the hangar searching for any clues behind the attack, but we started noticing something about the bodies, some of them look like they where cut by a lightsaber, some of them where missing limbs, several where decapitated even, the cuts and burns are not dissimilar from those blades, some where deep fried, their organs failed due to electricity, possibly force lightning, others had their necks pulverized, force choke isn't out of the question."

"Thank you commander, your report is most enlightening, continue with your patrol." Sparky said.

"Sir!" He saluted once more as the holo table shut off. It re activated, chirping again a moment later, and Kallen answered once more, this time it was one of the B1 technicians.

"Mam, we managed to pull some footage and still images from the battle, but most of it is indeciferable, a complete mess infact, even after cleaning it up as best we could, the system was fried mam, I'm sorry, but I did manage to get my hands on an image of one of the ships involved in the attack. Transmitting now."

Lelouch stopped pacing and looked at the holo projector, after a moment, the image popped up. Sparky shrunk at the site of it, but stayed quiet.

"That's a unique design. It looks a little bit like the gladiator class destroyer, but much bigger and a few other smaller changes." Ventress spoke.

"Could it be from a private contractor?" Boba thought aloud.

"No." C.C. answered. "A ship of that size would have to be built at a large shipyard capable of producing capital ships. No private contractor has that many resources."

Lelouch however narrowed his eyes at the ship. "I've seen that design before, but for the life of me I can't remember where."

The room once again went quiet. After a few minutes Lelouch sighed. "What is the status of our boarding parties?"

"Our platoon just returned from their trip to the _Resolute_. All hands accounted for." Sparky said after snapping out of his daze of staring at the ship.

"Good, HK-51, HK-49, please put the coordinates into our computer, all hands prepare to jump."

Sparky seemed to be freaked out by this order. "Sir I must insist that-"

"That I what, Sparky? That I wait for more information? Sit around and continue to let this enemy rampage throughout both our space and that of the Republic? I refuse, we are going, I do not plan to fight however, we are only doing a little recon, if things start to go bad we can jump and gather reinforcements in friendly territory. We need to know what we are facing, and I will find out for myself."

"... Understood sir."

The two HK droids proceed to type their codes into the hyperdrive computer, and after a few moments, the ship entered faster than light travel.

"Where are we going?" Kallen asked.

"According to our computer we are going deep into wild space, we should arrive at our destination in thirty minutes." A pilot droid listed off.

She nodded, walking back over to Lelouch, she leaned into him and he put an arm around her, they waited, thinking, hoping this little recon mission would work.

"Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one." An ensign said from his seat.

They ended up next to a fairly large moon, or at least, it looked like a moon, sort of.

"I don't think that's a moon..." C.C. said.

"Scans indicate high levels of heat and radiation, this is a recently deceased star, it's energy is all gone." One of the pilot droids said.

"Bring us around to the other side." Lelouch said.

The destroyer activated it's sublight engines, begging to circle the dead star, slowly, something else behind it became visible, after a few seconds, it was in full view.

"It can't be... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THAT THING WAS DESTROYED ALMOST FOUR THOSAND YEARS AGO!"

"What is that thing!?" Kallen yelled.

Sparky was the one to speak up next...

"It's the Star Forge."

"That's not possible!" Lelouch yelled, his eyes dilated and heart racing. He backed up.

"It all makes sense! The large numbers! The droids! All of it!" C.C. yelled

"Sir! We have incoming!"

His head whipped to the left.

Out of hyperspace came what was likely the largest fleet ever created.

Thousands of Harrower class star destroyers, relics of the ancient sith empire blockaded him in, and in the center of the formation, was the missing star dreadnought, the Lusankya...

 **POV ?**

Aboard the station a single figure stared out of the view port of the control room.

"Hahahaha! REALLY? I was expecting so much more from you, after all, it has been so long since we last played chess, isn't that right...

...Little brother?"

A/N HAHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW! I SWARE TO GOD I WILL NOT GIVE YOU AN UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!


	13. Part 2 First Encounter

A/N HERE IT IS! PART 2 OF ARC 1 IS HERE! REVIEW PLEASE! I PUT MY BEST EFFORTS INTO THIS!

"Bring her around, bring her around!" Sparky ordered, the ship began to turn away, a small gap in the fleets position gave them enough room for a possible escape...

"We've got more ships incoming!" One of the pilot droids shouted, moments later, more ships entered the system, filling the gap, it was the fleet that attacked Taris. There where hundreds more than what was there before it struck his planet. In the middle, was a fully armed and operational Viscount class star defender.

"Sir! The enemy station is doing something!" Lelouch shook himself out of his shock, and turned to look at the star forge. Several beams shot out from its prongs, they met at a single point in front of the station.

It was making a new ship...

The beams of energy dissapeared, and what remained was a Harrower class star destroyer, but it wasn't like the ancient ships of old, it was far worse...

"SCAN THAT SHIP!" C.C. yelled.

"Affirmative! Scanning now!" Several tense seconds passed before a holographic projection brought up an image of the ship, with its specs continually updating.

"Scan complete! She's a monster! Confirmed armament of thirty four dual heavy turbo laser batteries, twelve quad super heavy turbo laser batteries, forty dual medium turbo laser batteries, twenty eight proton cannons, and one hundred twenty point defense guns! She's over two and a half times our size! Every Harrower class in the enemy fleet is a one hundred percent match to this model!"

The ship was dark at first, but room by room, hall by hall, the ship came to life, and it's engines roared, it's guns slowly swiveled to point in one direction, the cross-hairs all targeting the _Gawain._

"SPARKY!"

Lelouch didn't need to say anything else.

"Ensign, send a distress signal! Priority Alpha! Authorization code: five, five, five, able, seven, foxtrot, niner, omega, one, six, oh, four! Open frequency for all friendlies!"

"Affirmative! Transmitting now!"

Sparky sprinted over to the command council, slamming on the alarm and activating the ship wide comms.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR ACTION STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Lelouch's mind went into overdrive.

'Were surrounded on all fronts... massive fleets to the sides and rear, a massive station in front of us, no way to jump to hyperspace due to interdictor cruisers, we don't have the engines, fire power, shields, or even enough ammunition to fight them all... reinforcements will take hours at the least to arrive, and they won't be able to win either... we can't stay here, if we do were dead, if we use our sub-light engines to run we will just enter the firing range of some ships sooner and we're dead anyways, we can't fight them head on or were dead, we do anything at all... we're... no, there has to be a way out of this, there must be something...'

His eyes scanned over the fleet, the station, and the read outs his ship was giving from scans... and then he remembered something.

'They're all droids, and they're most likely drones controlled by a single outlet, meaning they are all connected to the station, just like-'

His eyes widened, he had a plan.

The only way forward, is straight ahead.

"MAX POWER TO SUB-LIGHT ENGINES, FULL IMPULSE, HEADING: THIRTY FOUR BY EIGHTY TWO, GRID SEVEN!"

"But, that takes us too..." Kallen muttered.

Lelouch threw out his right arm, pointing directly at the forge. "HEAD FOR THE STATION!"

"Are you insane!? We can't possibly win this!" Boba yelled.

"Yes we can, think about it, these ships, the droids on them, they're all controlled by a main computer on that station, we board it, destroy the control center-"

"And the droids will shut down!" C.C. caught on.

"And those star destroyers won't pilot themselves." Ventress said.

The _Gawain_ shot forward, blasting right past the Harrower, and heading straight for the forge.

"Prepare all available troops for boarding actions!"

Thousands of storm troopers, clones, and battle droids sprinted in every possible direction in the halls of the destroyer, the Klaxons sounding off and emergency lights flashing, the armory doors opened up, and the troops began to prepare themselves, the storm troopers grabbed E-11 rifles from the wall, battle droids grabbed E-5's, the clones grabbed DC-15 variants, and they all began to pass out frag grenades, thermal detonators, ammo packs, and bacta. Several clones grabbed Z-6 rotary cannons, and a few storm troopers grabbed plex missile launchers.

In the hangar an elevator rose, carrying 2 AT-XT medium assault walkers, 4 AT-ST scout walkers and an AT-TE. The pilots climbed into their cockpits, meanwhile more AT-TE's where being loaded with more troopers and battle droids.

While this was happening, Lelouch walked into his room, and grabbed his sabers and blasters, he paused, before moving to a foot locker, and grabbing something out of it wrapped in cloth. He then left the room and sprinted to the turbo lift, taking it with several other soldiers down to the hangar.

"Were closing in on the station, E-T-A, one minute!" The intercom sounded off.

Cables where attached to the walkers, and then to TIE fighters, LAAT gunships and lambda shuttles where prepped to transport even more troops, Sparky rushed to one of the transports, before Lelouch stopped him.

"Here, you will know what to do." He handed the droid an item wrapped in cloth, the same one he took from the container. He walked away and into another walker. Sparky attached It to his hip with a magnet, and walked inside the AT-TE.

C.C. put on her helmet, and secured her weapons walking onto an LAAT. "DROP YOUR SOCKS AND GRAB YOUR CROCKS, WERE ABOUT TO GET WET MARINES!"

"... NOW!"

"Deactivating artificial gravity!"

The space craft took off, the TIE fighters carried the walkers out of the hangar, along with the gunships and shuttles. To the surprise of many, the station didn't try to use its defenses to stop them.

They ignored the fins of the station and headed for the main body.

"Detach cables!" The TIE fighters released their grip on the walkers, and they landed on the hull, using their feet to magnetically seal themselves to it. After a moment they began to tread upon its surface. While they did this the gunships and shuttles landed in the stations hangar, surprised to see that there was no interference.

"Spread out, and get those doors open!" Lelouch ordered as he jumped down to the floor. One AT-TE climbed into the hangar and dispatched a mixed platoon of troops, meanwhile the gunships left to get more reinforcements and the 6 bipedal walkers began to patrol it.

He began to take deep breaths however, he felt weakened, drained. Kallen noticed this and walked up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"... no, I feel, wrong, something is happening to me, my energy is leaving me..."

"I feel it too, and so does Ventress. There is more to this station than what meets the eye." C.C. stated, walking up to them.

"I know what you mean, I'm feeling weaker by the second." Kallen agreed.

"Remember your objectives! Group Abel will come with me and Sparky to the control center, Bravo will go with Ventres, and Boba to the ships main computer, Charlie with Kallen and C.C. to the main reactor, let's go!" Lelouch ordered.

One squad of troopers got close to the door on the left side of the hangar, one of them got out a breaching charge and went to place it on the blast door.

SNAP-HISSSSSSS

All but one of the squad jumped back in fear, the one that didn't was the trooper with the breaching charge, he was in shock...

A blood red blade seared through the door, melted his armor, vaporized bone, and burned muscle, piercing straight through his chest and out the other side. He groaned in pain, and fell back off of the blade, dead before he hit the floor.

The door blew outwards, crushing the squad, and gaining the full attention of the rooms occupants.

A cloaked figure walked through, lightsaber in hand, one trooper rushed towards him, but the figure threw his lightsaber, the clone was impaled, he fell to his knees clutching at the wound, and the sith used the force to return the lightsaber to his hands, a droid tried to aim for the figures leg, but it was still deflected, hitting the droid in the chest instead, causing moderate damage.

The figure continued to walk straight towards Lelouch, while he was doing this he brought out his left arm, and fired lightning from his hand, it seared across the underbelly of the AT-TE before it hit the fuel cells and caused the walker to explode.

Everyone aimed their weapons at the cloaked figure, ready to fire the moment he made a move.

C.C. narrowed her eyes at the dark force user, recognizing their presence.

"Go complete your objectives, I'll deal with this one... we have some... unfinished business."

Lelouch would have argued, but didn't bother, they had a job to do. The other groups began to set the charges and prepare for assault.

The cloaked figure merely stood there, staring at C.C. with loathing and blood lust, she was right...

They didn't truly finish what had already been started years ago.

The green haired immortal brought her lightsaber to her right hand with telekinesis, a silver hilted one, and activated it, releasing a light gold blade, the same color as her eyes, twirled it in her hands, and went into the beginning stance of form 2, Makashi.

"I can't wait to cut off that pretty little head of yours, again, witch."

A/N I'm going to finish the finale of ARC 1 of this story, and then immediately work on updating Kallen of the rewind, and the new empire, phoenix is in the works, it's hard to write out duels and make up deck compositions. Rediscover is also in progress.

Also, I gave a hint for who the sith in charge of the station is. (It's not the one encountering C.C. there is another on board) let's see if any of you can figure out who it is before I tell you. When I reveal who it is, the reason behind the star forge being a thing and the massive fleets will be made clear.


	14. Part 3 Fight for Survival

A/N "we get notifications when a story is updated."

Apparently you don't, if you did you would have realized that chapter thirteen went from a note, to an actual chapter, you get notifications for new chapters, not for chapters that get changed. At least that is what it seems like. Go to the previous chapter to find out what happened or you will be left wondering what's happening, it isn't very action oriented, it's kind of short, and even though I said I put my best effort into it, I'm not very happy with how it turned out, but it sets up what happens in this chapter fairly well, and while it isn't as entertaining, it's a decent transition and filler for this one.

Also, I have said that battle droids are no longer idiots, they are now actual soldiers, and can fight, and are honestly pretty bad ass, I hope that throughout this story you will see them as people, with their own personalities, and as skilled troops, instead of slapstick comedy and cannon fodder, you will see just what they are capable of next chapter, more specifically, Sparky. I hope you enjoy what the B1 battle droids and their counterparts have turned into.

As always please leave a review! And with that out of the way, on to the fic!

C.C. and the figure stood off against each other, neither moving an inch, until the cloaked assailant dashed forward and slashed downward with his red blade, only for C.C. to counter with a steady block, using her own blade, and pushed back.

"All of you go, this one is mine!"

The hundreds of troops in the hangar obeyed, and while Lelouch., along with the other veterans and officers didn't like it, they left as well, moving on to carry out their objectives, weather it was part of the three main groups, or being a distraction to the stations defenses to lighten the load on the main parties, the 6 bipedal walkers hammered away at the blast doors around the hangar, their twin linked heavy plasma cannons made short work of them, before the troops flooded through.

Lelouch and Sparky ran down the main hall, over 600 storm troopers, clones, and battle droids of varying classes ran after them, and instantly encountered resistance, out of nowhere, dozens of HK-50 model droids materialized from seemingly nothing and fired away at them as they began to block the main hall.

Lelouch brought his sabers forward, and slashed at them with lightning speed, while deflecting blaster bolts with cat like reflexes. His troops fired with their blaster rifles, but it wasn't as easy to kill them as one might think...

"They have personal energy shields!" Sparky shouted over the sounds of combat, he fried with his pistol, while using his vibro knife in a backwards grip, stabbing them through their chests and cutting off limbs. The advance was slow, but as a result casualties where minimal. By the time they reached a room near the control center, they had only lost two platoons worth of troops, while that was normally a high casualty rate, it was low considering they where battling HK droids with personal shielding.

The room they entered was some sort of large recreational area, most likely for whatever organic crew members the station holds at one point or another, it was also a mess hall of sorts, with many metal tables and benches.

"Sparky, what lays ahead is for me to deal with, and me alone, stay here, and hold out as long as you can."

"... Yes sir, good luck."

Lelouch ran out of the only other door in the room, heading for the command center.

Sparky turned to face his troops. "Seal off those blast doors, and set up some cover, prepare to defend this location at all costs!"

His com link beeped, signaling that someone was trying to contact him. He answered.

"What is it?"

"Sir, this is the acting captain of the _Gawain,_ the enemy fleet is launching boarding parties straight at the station, we will hold them off as long as we can!"

"Affirmative, I wish you the best."

His men set out to prepare for the enemy to come and re take the area, it was only a matter of time, they made make shift cover out of tables, machinery, and everything else that wasn't attached to the floor. After that they waited, crouching down behind their defenses, and pointing their blasters at the main door.

I took only seconds for a thunderous march of metal meeting metal to make its way to them, they all said their prayers, and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the noise stopped, it was close, very close, and then it was gone.

Sparky was the only one standing out in the open, holding a single pistol out, aiming it at the blast doors.

"HOLD STEADY, WE WILL WIN OR WE WILL DIE, AIM TRUE AND DON'T STOP SHOOTING UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF AMMO, ALL HAIL THE IMPERIUM, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" He screamed his order as if it where a commandment of god.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" The small army replied.

Sparks began to fall from the doors magnetic locks, the distinct sound of a fusion cutter melting durasteel sounded throughout the room.

"Steady!"

The troops steadily aimed down the sights of their weapons, several of them holding pistols as they primed grenades.

The door groaned as it strained to stay intact. They where almost through.

"STEADY!"

The door couldn't take the pressure anymore, and sprang open, revealing an equally sized army of HK-50 drones.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

Sparky fired the first shot, aiming for the head of the lead droid...

 **POV SWITCH LELOUCH**

He felt it, his crew was scared, his personal star destroyer was under assault, and they wouldn't be around much longer... he hoped their death would be quick and painless, and that they would be in a better place, as he walked down several thin hallways and corridors, making a bee line for the observation deck. His opponent was near... he could feel it, but it was more than that, he felt something wrong with the force, it wasn't the dark side, though it was associated with evil, the dark side was not inherently bad, it was a stereotype, this wasn't the dark, this was pure chaos and destruction, a wound in the force that sucked out the life blood of all living things in its grasp, he was getting weaker by the second, but pressed on.

He made it to a blast door, he was about to force it open, but it didn't try to keep him out, and he passed through. He looked around, it had the same look as the rest of the station, a dreary, dark, rust red and brown, he could see his star destroyer outside one of the view ports in front of him. A single Harrower star destroyer was blasting away with its guns, tearing it's shields down, after its shields where beaten down the enemy ship concentrated it's power on the ships midsection, it took a ferocious pounding for over thirty seconds of unrestrained plasma cannon fire, the hull was raked with explosions, and eventually the ship went down, the destroyer was torn in two, as it was sawed in half by the enemy ship.

 _"Beautiful, isn't it, the death, the pain, it has always been intoxicating."_

Lelouch sprang into action, bringing his lightsabers into his hands as he looked for the one who spoke, the voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere, even in his own head. The deep, unnatural rumble vibrated throughout the room and his very being, causing him to get goose bumps.

A cloaked figure jumped down from the catwalk above, landing in front of him, the adversary faced the view port, and slowly turned without making any noise whatsoever, like a phantom, the figure was tall and imposing, but the cloak seemed to cover his entire body. Lelouch felt wrong, his head was pounding, he could hardly stand, he was working up a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

Then he, or rather, it, turned, and Lelouch felt his body freeze, numb, as his blood ran cold from the sight before him. Only one distinguishable feature lay before him, a mask on the ghostly figure, bone white, with a pair of red markings like bloody tears near the pitch black eye sockets.

'It can't be, the Jedi destroyed him thousands of years ago!'

"All life exists to serve me, for I am death incarnate, I am the destroyer of planets and stars and the bringer of chaos...

I... am Darth Nihilus." The figure spoke to him more directly this time.

"I don't care who you are, I will end you here and now!"

Lelouch sprang forward, slashing with his lightsabers, but no matter how hard, or fast he swung, he couldn't hit the malevolent entity before him.

"Pathetic."

Lelouch found his sabers clashing with a single, long, red blade. Then, faster than the human eye could comprehend, the blade pulled back and struck, and he was sent flying.

He crashed against the cold metal floor several feet away... he tried to use his hands to stand up, but found only pain in one of them, and complete lack of responsiveness. He brought up his left arm... and he stared in pain, fear, and shock...

His arm was gone, severed at the elbow, a smoldering black stub of seared flesh remained...

He was suddenly lifted from the ground, he struggled to breathe as an invisible hand slowly began to crush his wind pipe, his remaining hand dropped it's saber and held his throat, as if trying to pry off whatever was strangling him.

"You are weak..."

His body was flung into a council, smashing it, and he was electrocuted with thousands of volts of power, lightning sprang from the council and enveloped him, causing him to twitch and spasm in agony, his back arched in an unnatural angle, his breath had left him, and the force was filled with his silent screams.

"An insect..."

He was flung to the other side of the room, planted into the wall, dozens of bones shattering from the impact and muscles tearing.

"And the only thing I do with insects..."

Lelouch was brought back into the middle of the room. And the ancient sith squeezed, hard...

"IS CRUSH THEM!"

His rib cage was pulverized, the bones priced his internal organs, the liver...

Lelouch felt his body slowly shut down.

The lungs...

His vision left him, Blood leaked from his eyes.

The stomach...

Blood trailed from his nose, and flooded out of his mouth.

The heart...

He was released, he landed on his knees, and then slowly fell backwards, his eyes dilated, then stopped...

Lelouch VI Brittania, was dead...

A/N cliffhanger for the win! Some of you pricks deserve this for hating on my story for no reason! How do you like them apples assholes!?


	15. Part 4- Victory?

A/N Here we go! I really hope you guys like this, it's honestly nothing but awesome action sequences with little breaks in between. Also, the armor of storm troopers and future female clones aren't gender ambiguous, the female armor is form fitting. Also, I would like everyone to know that the captain Phasma on Lelouch's side is very much the same Phasma from episode 7, though a lot more friendly and morally sound.

ALSO, HOLY SHIT, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS OUT, OMG! I managed to lose my progress three times, and then delete the whole thing after I finished it, I don't even know... I cant, how the Fuck did I do that!?

Finally, have you guys seen the latest Rouge one trailer? Holy crap those imperial star destroyers look huge and AMAZING!

STORY NOW CONTINUING, REVIEW!

'They just won't stop coming...'

Sparky had been holding the line for what felt like forever, but in reality was only about 15 minutes, his men and droids where doing well all things considered...

A storm trooper in cover next to him with an E-11 fired a shot at one of the HK -50 drones, half it's face was torn off and sparks erupted from its now exposed brain, it fell to its knees.

But there was a problem...

The droids body began to glow a bright red, and began to stand up, the left half of its face seemed to re materialize out of nowhere.

The HK drones couldn't die...

The droids left eye winked back to life, before it readied it's blaster, and fired a high power bolt at the storm trooper that shot it, hitting the young woman straight in the head, killing her instantly as chunks of blood soaked armor fragmented from her forehead, and she slumped over the cover, dead.

His troops could...

One of the clones pulled the body back, behind cover.

"Fuck! Medic!"

"No!" Sparky ordered, the medics tending to the wounded.

"What!?"

"There's no point, she's dead!"

The clone seemed to growl before popping back out of cover and sending bursts at the continuously assaulting enemy...

He knew this was a lost battle from the moment the droid he shot got back up, his troops would die, or be too gravely wounded to fight, his droids destroyed or disabled, and the enemy would do it regardless of how much they where shot up...

'Please, my lord, if your going to make a miracle happen, now would be a great time.'

He popped out of cover himself and fired another shot.

* * *

C.C. continued to stare at the man before her, pacing in a circle, they both where examining eachother, and daring the other to make the first move, her saber in the tight grip of her right arm, pointed directly at the assailant.

"Why don't you get rid of the hood, you aren't fooling anyone, especially not me, did you think I would really forget your obnoxious voice so easily...

Clovis?"

The figure stopped pacing, seemingly frozen...

And then he began to do something else.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'He's laughing?'

"Oh-hohoho, C.C. you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in..."

He pulled his hood down, it was indeed Clovis LA Britannia.

"Did you really think you could get away with it? Giving geass to that worthless worm I was forced to call brother, and not sharing that power with me, the only one who truly deserves it!?"

"Deserve geass? You? Don't make me laugh, you deserve nothing but pain, misery, humiliation..."

She readied her saber, and prepared to strike.

"And a one way ticket to hell!"

She swung her blade towards his chest, he blocked, pushing it away, and struck back, she deflected it, spun, and came from the other side, he dodged, and brought his red blade down in an overhead cleaving motion she brought her saber up, holding it in both hands, sideways, the impact rattled her, and pushed her a few inches back.

"How the hell are you even here?"

"Same reason you are, witch, I was there when the Akasha was having its meltdown, I was observing everything! Then he found me, offered me more power than I could ever even dream of, and a shot at revenge... HAHAHAHA, HOW COULD I REFUSE!?

He pulled his blade back, and swung to her left.

She readied to block, but it was a feint, and she re directed it to make his saber glance off hers, keeping her legs attached to her body.

"I'm going to savor it, killing that disgusting, red haired half blood, but not before I amputate every limb and have my way with her, and I'm gona do it all right in front of that bastards face!"

He brought his blade down in a diagonal swing on her right, she side stepped it, and brought hers to his face in a backhanded upwards swing, it skimmed off his cheek, searing some flesh.

"BITCH!"

He stepped back, before thrusting his hand forward, she did the same, and they began to shake, the force energy collecting as they both tried to outdo the other.

The energy was too much after a small amount of buildup, and both parties where blasted back several meters.

What he said had angered her, he wouldn't touch them, she wouldn't allow it.

They stood up and faced eachother.

"Your pathetic," the green haired witch taunted, her golden blade held in front of her. "You used to be a pile of shit, but you at least had your own agendas!"

They dashed forwards, blades smashing together and sparks flying, both pushing as hard as they could against the other, neither backing down.

"But now your even less, your like a dog, not barking unless your told!" She pushed harder, her saber forcing his back, he took an involuntary step back to keep himself from falling over.

She pulled back, before unleashing all of her force enhanced power in one last swing, her light gold blade clashed against his, knocking his out of the hand that held it, he stumbled back, wide eyed.

"NOW YOUR JUST DOG SHIT!"

She brought her saber back, before thrusting forward, piercing his chest, and going through his heart, she then pulled it out.

He stood there, shocked, slowly bringing his hand to his smoldering mortal wound.

She finished him off, spinning, and bringing her saber around, hitting his neck, and decapitating him.

His body was about to fall backwards, before she pulled her free hand back, and then pushed forward sending it crashing through a metal panel along the wall, plowing through.

"Your gonna have my head huh?"

* * *

"Keep shooting!"

"OH REALLY!? CUZ I WAS GONA ASK THEM IF THEY WANTED TO PLAY CARDS!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!"

There where several squads of troopers, both storm and clone, and battle droids exchanging fire with HK -50 drones down the hallway, their mission was to get to the central computer, they where guarded by 3 others, Kallen, Ventress, and Jango. A squad of B1 engineers where trying to get past the heavy security surrounding the brain of the fortress.

Two of the troopers where bickering, and one of the blue striped B1 engineers yelled at them.

One of the HK droids fired a bolt that whizzed by a storm trooper, it's intended target, and smashed into one of the councils, just inches away from the droid, blowing it out.

"DAMN IT, I CANT DO THIS IF YOU LET THEM BLAST EVERYTHING!"

"HURRY UP!"

"HURRY UP, HURRY UP!? THIS THING HAS A TWENTY TIER LOCK-DOWN AND A THIRTY BILLION TERRABYTE ENCRYPTION KEY, NOT TO MENTION IT ALSO HAS RANDOMLY GENERATED AUTHORIZATION CODES THAT CHANGE EVERY FIVE MINUTES! I CANT HURRY UP! IM A FUCK MOTHERING DROID, I NEED TOOLS, TIME, IM NOT A GOD DAMN MAGICIAN!"

"Well if you don't hurry up," the clone with a DC-15-A long rifle began, after firing a burst, "we are all going to die!"

As if proving the clones point another bolt whizzed by, smacking into the wall right next to the droid.

"POINT TAKEN!"

* * *

Kallen fought as hard she could, she kept cutting them down, she must have hit a few of them about 20 different times, only for them to get right back up, her vibro-blade being put to good use against the opposing droids, firing her pistol non stop, there was no end in sight.

Then she felt it, her heart stuttered, she felt cold...

'Lelouch...'

He was in pain, terrible pain.

"JANGO, VENTRESS, HOLD THE LINE, IM GOING TO HELP LELOUCH!"

She dashed down the hall, hacking and slashing her way through, before coming out the other side of the horde, and used her senses to trek through the endless expanses of hallways.

Jango used his EE-3 to shred the chest plate of one of the many drones clogging up the hallway, before going back behind the door.

"Just like old times yeah pasty?"

"Yes, except your not a whiney brat anymore, now your an oversized dictionary for bad jokes."

* * *

Sparky fired off another bolt, piercing through the armor of an HK, only for it to get right back up for about the 50th time.

'I'm getting real tired of this shit...'

Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye, a battle droid had prepped a frag grenade, and was about to toss it, when a bolt tore through its armor plating, the grenade fell from the destroyed droids hand, and began to beep loudly, and at an increasingly rapid pace.

"GRENADE, GET DOWN!"

He said the words too late, he dived out of the way, but several other droids and troopers weren't so lucky, about 9 where caught in the blast, confusion and mayhem followed immediately after, the defenders couldn't hold back the tide, one by one, they where cut to pieces or gunned down, Sparky, whom was disoriented, could only watch helplessly as his men where overrun.

There where a few pockets left, mostly of BX-1 commandos, ARC troopers, dark troopers, and a few regulars that survived the onslaught, he managed to get up, and make his way to one.

After making his way there and climbing over a barricade he spotted a clone Sargent, one he had spoke to before departing for the station.

"Sargent, did you bring that bag?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do it, cover the room."

"... Yes sir."

The clone picked up a large backpack, and began to run around the room, placing objects on the walls.

"COVERING FIRE!"

The remaining troops all popped out of their cover and began to use their blasters on full auto, pushing the drones back and keeping them focused on everyone but the trooper, but his men where dying at a much more rapid rate, after about 10 minutes of this, the last of his men where all but wiped out.

He looked around, one squad was rushing them in a final blaze of glory, a storm trooper ran forwards firing his blaster, only for him to run empty when he was close enough for melee combat, he smashed the butt of his rifle into the face of another HK, only for another to put a bolt into his chest. A clone got overrun by a small group, they fired constantly tearing him to pieces. And one of his droids lost its head from a bolt to the neck.

He looked around the room to see if everything was in place, it seemed the clone was finished with his task, but Sparky watched as he took a bolt to his back as he rushed over to Sparky, and fell.

Sparky paused and put his head on a swivel, all of his troops where dead or dying now, and the small army of drones was departing, splitting up down the halls. Only 5 remained.

The 5 remaining droids got into a V formation, and the lead droid spoke to him.

"Compliment: Your men fought well, but we are the better combatants. Mocking inquiry: Now, why don't you be a good inferior model and get on your knees so I can execute you?

"Query:" Sparky replied. "How bout no?"

"Observation:... you are a very Cheeky droid."

"So I've been told."

"Decleration: No matter, I shall delete you regardless of cooperation."

"Challenge: Come and get me then."

"Declaration: challenge Accepted."

The lead HK was about to raise his blaster, when his own head was removed from its socket, a pair of chromium plated gloves snapped it's neck, before pulling, hard, and tearing the head off, it's photo receptors blinked out. The droid body fell forward, revealing a storm trooper. Captain Phasma dropped the head, before leaping over the scrap pile and landing next to Sparky.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

"Could you spare two?"

"I'll consider it."

The droids had taken their time, surrounding the two of them, weapons at the ready.

Sparky and Phasmas eyes met, they gave each other a single nod, Phasma used the barrel of her advanced E-11, smashing it into the face of the HK on her right, then grabbed the droids blaster barrel and pointed it at the face of the one on her right, the HK fired, blasting the head off of its companion. Before tearing the arm off of the first and hitting it with its own appendage, sending it back several feet.

Sparky in the meantime jammed his knife into the power cell of another blaster held by a third HK, rendering it useless, before pulling the vibro-knife out and slammed it into the left side of the HK's face plate, his head swiveled to see the fourth preparing to fire, he pulled the temporarily disabled HK in front of him, using its body as a shield, absorbing the fire. He then pulled the knife out of the face of the third, and pushed the body into the fourth. The HK recovered, only to receive a metal fist to the face, then a strike to its chassis, a round house to its left leg, making it lose balance, it fell to its knees, it began to recover, only to receive a full force metal foot to its face, smashing it in, and disabling it. He then threw his knife at the fifth droid, it pierced through the armor plating around its right eye, like a hot knife through butter...

The HK looked up, after slumping for a moment, the knife damaging it's brain, only to see Sparky and Phasma standing right in front if it, blasters pointed at its face, Sparky spoke up...

"Now I know what your wondering, he fired a lot of shots, surly his power cell is empty right? But what if I reloaded it? Did he? Well I've got a question, do ya feel lucky punk? Well do ya?"

"Statement: Why yes, I am feeling lucky, very lucky in fact."

 **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

They both looked down to see the droid had prepped a frag grenade. And then heard the HK droids around them.

He pushed Phasma over a nearby barrier, an HK managed to put a bolt in her back as she fell behind the cover.

Sparky pulled the knife out of the HK, before blasting it in the face, and in a backwards grip, stabbed it into the head of one of the HK droids behind him.

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- BOOM**

Shrapnel tore through the chest plate of Sparky, as well as his left photo receptor, and his throat. He stumbled, a burst of three bolts, one after another, slammed into his body, before finally pushing him into the wall, and he slumped.

The 5 HK units stood in front of the downed droid.

"Compliment: well fought, obsolete unit, but we are the clear victors."

"Is that so, because last I checked the two of us are still alive." Phasma crawled over to him, a smoldering hole in her chromium armor. Passing something to him.

"Query: Any last words?"

"Yes actually, I don't remember exactly how it goes, but emperor Lelouch told me a piece of poetry I have come to admire... do not go gently into that good night..."

He fingered a switch in his hand, given to him by the storm trooper captain.

"Your final moments should burn bright, fighting the dying light, do not go gently... into that good night."

He pressed the switch, and a series of rapid beeping sounds could be heard around the room, the HK units looked around, observing many metallic objects attached to the walls blink red.

Thermal detonators...

They all looked back at Sparky.

"Oops, finger slipped."

"Agitation: Oh, son of a bi-"

 **BOOM**

* * *

Kallen ran through the halls, she felt cold, Lelouch was fading...

Then an explosion, the area ahead suffered a massive detonation, she stormed into the large room, finding a massacre, she found Sparky and Phasma huddled against the back wall, a glowing blue shield radiating from a droideka shielded them from the explosion, the woman was unconscious, and the droid seemed to stare at Kallen blankly.

"Sparky, Phasma!" She ran to him, checking to see if the two of them where alive.

The droid looked up to her. Before pulling a piece of cloth off of his body, a piece of metal it was covering had de-magnatized from his waist to do so, and he handed it to her.

She took it into her hands, feeling a metallic object underneath.

"G-go-o-Oh-go t-to-to hi-hi-him." His vocabulators where damaged, causing him to stutter, a fizzing and buzzing noise emitting from his smoking chest, neck and head as he did so.

She looked down at the object, then to Sparky and Phasma. "I can't leave you here."

"Her-er-er-her wou-ou-nds-wounds a-are-are non-on-non fate-fate-fatal, an-and-and I-I a-a-am jus-just a droi-oi-oid-droid, I-I-I can-an-can be-eeeEeee-be replace-ace-aced."

She wanted to argue, to scream at him that he was more than a droid...

But Lelouch was dying, she could feel his life being sucked away from him.

So she ran, as fast as she could, down the same hall that her fiancé himself had went through.

Sparky relaxed, allowing himself a moment to recuperate, before he heard a noise, he looked to see an HK, well, half of an HK use its one and only arm to pull itself to the B1, it got on top of Sparky, and held a blaster pistol to his head.

Only for a knife to find itself in the side of its head, one Sparky was currently using, if he had only just started fighting he might have thought it amusing. But now...?

'Get off of me.' He pulled the knife out of the HK droid's head, before pushing it off of him, allowing it to fall to the floor.

...He was only annoyed.

'Now who's obsolete?'

* * *

Pain, that was all she felt coming from Lelouch, pain, sadness, regret, fear...

...Loneliness.

 **"NO, I REFUSE TO ABANDON HIM AGAIN, I'VE BETRAYED HIM AND LEFT HIM TO DIE AND THOSE WERE THE BIGGEST MISTAKES I'VE EVER MADE, I WONT LEAVE HIM, NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN! IM COMING FOR YOU LELOUCH JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!"**

She ran faster, in the mean time looking at the piece of cloth, she unwrapped it, and nearly stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened.

It was a lightsaber, her first, it was sleek, mostly silver and black with a gold trim and blue inlay. She also noticed two smaller cylinders sprouting from either side, she pressed the violet activation button, and a light blue blade sprouted from the three openings...

...A vented cross-guard lightsaber.

She stared at it for a moment as she ran, taking in the beauty of the weapon, before looking back up at the hall she was sprinting down.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually reached a blast door, one that would not open for her.

'Fine then!'

She put her arms in front of her and pulled them apart, as she did this the door ripped open. She jumped through the opening, taking in the observation deck, before her eyes landed on something that made her blood boil.

Lelouch was down, missing a limb, and bleeding from just about every conceivable part of his body, a cloaked figure above his still form, a long red blade of a lightsaber positioned above him, ready to strike.

 ** _"NO!"_**

She let off of the balcony, ignoring the stairs, and charged straight at the figure. He brought his blade down, but instead of hitting the man below it clashed with an unstable blue saber blade.

The figures head turned, revealing the ghostly mask of Darth Nihilus, he looked at her for a good long moment.

"The two of you are strong, stronger than anyone I have seen, both of you make Vader, and many master jedi, even Palpatine and the ancient sith emperor of old look like mere insects, a pity you won't join me, you would have had so much power, but there can only be two, and while my apprentice is dead neither of you is willing to abandon the other, a stronger connection than I've ever seen in any being, you love him, don't you...?"

"Shut up..."

...Yes I can see it, in your mind, a wedding, a wish to wake up every day seeing his smiling face, being happy together with ... children... you want to make love and have children with him eventually."

"Shut _up..._ "

"You want him to ravage you like a wild animal every night, you want to be with him every moment of every minute of every hour of every day, you want to hear him say how much he loves you and you want to say it right back, you want to hold one another and each and every day and night, you want to do everything with him, help him with anything he could ever need, and never let him go. You want to be with him forever."

 **"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING FREAK!"**

She pushed his blade back without effort, sending him sliding back several feet before she kept into the air and came down upon him, slashing downwards, he barely managed to block the lightning quick and very powerful blow, he felt the vibration from the strike, his arm shook upon impact.

But she wasn't done yet, she was filled with rage, the lights flickered and popped, the walls buckled and tore itself apart, he floor warped, her eyes where glowing, and ethereal blue energy radiated around her body, the station felt like it was being torn to pieces.

She struck again, and again, and again, strike after strike, she pushed him back, he was barely capable of withstanding the onslaught, hardly managing to keep the blade from cutting into his form.

He had enough, he used the force to redirect her saber, before she stepped forwards, undefended, and he planted his blood red blade into her stomach, she stopped, her body going into shock from the sudden mortal wound, her mind halted as quickly as her advance.

She fell to her knees, unable to stay on her feet.

The ancient sith raised its blade and made ready to strike down the young woman, aiming for her neck.

* * *

'Where am I?'

'What happened to me?'

'Am I dead?'

'It's so dark...'

 _'LELOUCH!'_

'What?'

A familiar voice, one he loved to hear, he reached out-

 _'AHHHHHH!'_

Pain, horrid pain... sadness, regret, loneliness...

 ** _'_ KALLEN!'**

'WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP!**

* * *

A pair of violet eyes snapped open, agony unlike any other slammed into his neurons and almost make him shriek. But instead he grit his teeth and stood, his severed arm had a replacement, shadows and energy piled up at the stump where it was severed, before sprouting a new one, made out of an unknown dark purple and black energy that bled black smoke. His eyes glowed, and he growled at the sight before him, Kallen down, about to lose her head to the sith that 'killed' him moments ago.

He was about to move, but something stopped him...

Whispers in his mind, it was not malevolent, nor was it a promise of power from the dark side.

' _help...'_

It was a plea, and it was coming the station itself...

' _Save... me... kill... sith... help... you...'_

It all made sense, the station was a living thing, intertwined with the living force, the ancient dark lord had poured his power into the station, his influence overwhelmed it and took over, the station was a slave to his will.

 _'I can help you, but only if you promise me and mine our safety at the very least!'_

 _'Loyalty... yours... power... yours... saftey... yours... please... it... hurts.'_

 _'Then tell me what must be done, and I swear to put an end to your pain!_

 _'Hand... on... floor...'_

As if fate was giving him a break, his new arm of glowing energy tingled.

He pressed the palm of his hand to the metal plating below him.

A pulse of energy went across the floor in all directions, before lines of code and energy sprouted from it, branching out like digitized tree roots.

 _'Victory... assured...'_

* * *

He really hoped that the fighting would stop soon, because Jango fette was running low, his EE-3 was hit by a stray bolt, so he was forced to use a pair of twin blaster pistols, his father's old weapons.

He was about to pop out of the cover behind the doorway, until he noticed that there weren't any bolts heading his way, but the sound of blaster fire was still prominent. He tilted his head around the doorway, and was completely shocked by what he saw...

The HK units were fighting _eachother._

'What the hell?'

Behind him the engineer droids where still trying to slice into the computers, but then they where locked out completely.

"I didn't do it!"

The screens above all shut down, before re-activating, it glowed black, then a flash, and in the middle of the screen lay a symbol, shaped like a V with a pair of wings sprouting off to the sides.

Geass...

 _'Power... unlimited... power...'_

* * *

A pair of HK droids where standing on either side on a large security door with a ray shield in front of it, they would have helped destroy the intruders, but they where given specific instructions to guard this door.

They didn't notice the shields shut down...

 **CLANG**

They did however, notice the sound of metal hitting metal, and they definitely noticed a fist sized indentation in the 3 foot thick door of Mandalorian iron that they where pretty sure wasn't there last time they checked.

They both slowly stepped back, pointing their blasters at the door.

 **CLANG**

Another new dent...

"Worry: uh-oh."

"Assessment: we are doomed. Confession: I always hated you."

 **CLANG**

The door buckled under the force of the impact, coming off of its hinges, and slowly fell forward. The two HK units peered into the opening, it was completely dark.

A crimson bolt flew from the room, blasting the head off of the HK on the right, then a grenade was thrown at the other, it stuck to the chest and detonated, blowing it to pieces.

A red metal foot stepped out from the darkness. Whispers could be heard if you listened closely, though what was being said was indecipherable.

"Statement: its good to be back."

More whispers.

"Yes, he is truly worthy of being called master, it has been far too long since I have had one."

Yet more whispers.

"Conclusion: he is powerful, very powerful, but he is not strong enough to beat Nihilus. I must go."

* * *

The conversation with the station felt normal, but only lasted for less than 2 seconds, the dark lord still had his saber at the ready, and he was about to srike.

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Lelouch used the force to push Nihilus back, and he sprinted to Kallen, he caught her as she fell back, gently laid her on the floor, and checked her pulse, it was feint, but there, he looked down to see her hand covering her stomach, he gently removed it to see a smoldering hole just above her navel.

'He hurt Kallen...'

Rage...

'He hurt Kallen!

...Uncontrollable...

 _'He hurt Kallen!'_

...Uncompromising...

 **'He hurt Kallen!"**

...Unfathomable...

 _ **"HE HURT KALLEN!"**_

...Rage.

He turned around to see Nihilus had just recovered from his push.

Rage.

The entire station shuddered, the wall panels warped and bubbled, the light fixtures exploded and flickered, wires ripped out of the ceiling.

Lightning enveloped his body, red, blue, purple, white, all different colors of the energy he had build up, he raised his hand.

'Die.'

He shot lightning from his hand, Nihilus raised his saber to block it, he was pushed back, his feet scraping against the floor as sheer force of the blast made him lose his footing.

 _'Die.'_

He twirled around, took a big step forward, raised his other hand, both of them now firing continuous streams of incredibly powerful force energy from them, they hit Nihilus, and he couldn't keep the saber in his grip, it flew from his hands, and he was enveloped in the lightning.

 _ **'DIE!'**_

One last twirl, and he put everything he had in one last burst, Nihilus was smashed against the transperasteel glass, cracking under force of the impact, he stayed there, his feet not even touching the ground, as Lelouch pumped billions of volts into him.

Lelouch couldn't keep it up though, he stopped, out of breath, out of energy, his wounded body unable to keep up, exhausted. He fell to his knees, and then planted on the floor, unconscious.

"F-fool, did- did you really think you could kill me- with the force?" He coughed and stumbled down the stairs after removing himself from the glass. "I can not be killed by a mere mortal man!" He did not seem to notice that the attack of the black prince was powerful enough to make him vulnerable, or that there was a spiderweb of cracks in his mask.

"Mockery: Good for you, lucky for me though, I am no mortal man."

A crimson bolt smashed directly into the center of the spiderweb.

He screamed, his mask was a part of him, it held him together, without it, he would be destroyed.

The mask shattered, and his scream turned into a deathly, high pitched screech, his body exploded, unleashing a buildup of force energy, and nothing remained where he once stood but a scorched crater.

Lelouch opened his eyes, some of his energy returning to him and his beloved queen, enough to ensure they would live to see real medical attention, the arm that was previously severed was now a stump once more. The last thing he saw was a pair of feet resembling that of an HK, though crimson in color.

"Statement: Do not worry, my master, I shall protect you and my mistress to the very end."

That was the last he saw and heard before he fell into a very much needed sleep.

What he didn't see was the same HK turning to look at the spot the dark lord once stood.

"Stupid meatbag."


	16. Recovery

A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS DOING MY BEST TO UPDATE MY OTHER WORKS AND GOT SIDETRACKED!

Light, that was all he could see as his eyes cracked open, white light, he blinked several times rapidly, his eyes flickering to different sides, attempting to make heads or tails of his surroundings.

Soon his vision began to clear, he could also feel warm sheets and a comfy pillow, a steady beeping sound coming from his left. After another minute or so of adjusting he could clearly make out where he was.

A hospital, or a medical facility of some sort. He was on a bed, IV cords strapped to his upper left arm, above the elbow, which he felt a numb pain coming from, along with a heart monitor, he felt something over his mouth, some sort of breathing apparatus if he had to wager.

Only a single thought continued to ring on in his head.

'Where is Kallen... is she safe?'

He opened his mouth to speak, to call out for someone, anyone, for an explanation, a hoarse cough and some wheezing is all that came out, his mouth was dry, and his throat felt like he swallowed rusty nails.

"Sir?"

He blinked, and looked to his right.

'Sparky?'

The battle droid had seen better days, a blue striped B1 engineer was using a fusion cutter to put a replacement right leg on the commander, his chest plate had a multitude of scorch marks and was punctured with shrapnel in several locations, a massive crack in the durasteel plating in the upper right hand piece of the armor, and a dent in the face plate, some of his yellow paint scraped off.

"Water."

His head suddenly began to pound, he closed his eyes and began to work up a cold sweat.

 _"Water... Suzaku... I'm begging you, please... bring me water... water..."_

His breathing had gone heavy, that word... and this feeling of helplessness, it felt hauntingly familiar.

 _"Water..."_

A vision of his father activating his geass flashed before him in his mind.

 _"Please be advised that defying lord Kingsley is tantamount to treason."_

'AHHHH! IT HURTS, MY HEAD!'

 _"There are some things you cannot bring yourself... to sacrifice..."_ He felt his geass flare beneath his closed eye lids.

'IT BURNS!' He felt like his eyes where about to melt out of his skull.

 _"Suzaku, please, kill me..."_

'MAKE IT STOP!'

 _"HIS MAJESTY... H-HIS MAJESTY!"_

He felt something pressed against his lips, his lips opened slightly, and he felt a cool liquid sooth his dry mouth and throat.

Water...

"Your majesty!"

His eyes snapped open once more, he was hyperventilating. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

A beaten down B1 commander stood before him, leaning on his left leg as his right was still being given attached.

"Sir?"

"Thank you, for the water..."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't thank me... I couldn't even save all of you or keep my troops alive."

"...What do you mean... 'save all of you'... is Kallen ok, is C.C. ok?"

"Look left."

He did so, Kallen was laying in bed, a silent snore escaping her as she breathed, she was asleep. C.C. was sitting a chair between Kallen and himself, arms crossed and head lowered, eyes closed, she was asleep as well. Phasma was just past kallen, her long, jet black hair cascaded over her shoulders, she was asleep as well.

"I meant what I said, when I said I couldn't save all of you... I meant it... I... I'm so sorry your highness, I, I have no excuse."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, then checked himself over, he was sore in several locations, though his left arm did feel strange from the elbow down.

He pulled it out from under the covers , only to be met with a metal prosthetic. His eyes widened, and he slowly began to examine it curling its fingers and moving the wrist. It wasn't pretty, there was no armor on it, it was a skeletal frame with dozens of wires and gears spread out within.

"I did my best to recover your arm, but what I found was a pulverized puddle of bone and blood, and by the time we could clone you a new one the medical droids and doctors wouldn't have been able to attach it... so we had to use a hastily put together pile of scrap and wires to make you a prosthesis."

Lelouch observed his new arm for a moment longer, before letting out a sigh.

"It's ok, you did your best, and that's what matters, if not for you, Kallen and I probably wouldn't be here."

"Actually, sir, I was completely inoperable until just recently, I took too much damage and shut down temporarily. I was not the one that saved you."

"Statement: This B1 unit speaks the truth master, I was the one who prevented your permanent deletion."

Lelouch turned to see an HK droid walk up to him, this one was a dark red model.

"Master?" Lelouch questioned.

"Confirmation: Indeed master, that is what you are to me."

Lelouch frowned. "I demand loyalty, truthfulness, and respect from those I command, but I do not enslave them, perhaps once or twice I have stooped that low, but it was a long time ago, and I have become a far better, more stable person since then." His voice trailed off as he remembered his less than morally sound moments from the past.

"Correction: You misinterpret my use of the word, you are someone I have deemed worthy of commanding me."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Your majesty... do you know why all of the droids in our military, myself included, formerly separatist or not, have followed you since the beginning, and continue to do so, even if it means being blasted or torn to pieces?" Sparky asked.

Lelouch thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"It is because you, of all the people in the galaxy, throughout thousands of years, you where the first to give us something every droid wishes for... you gave us our own humanity, you gave us the ability to become what we want to be, you gave us the ability to form our own opinions, you gave us a right to _choose._ And that is far more than any other being has ever done, we stopped being tools and cannon fodder because of you, we are now living, in the sense that we are one hundred percent sentient... we are _people_ now, and it is all because of you, you granted our wish of being able to think for ourselves, to choose, and because of that we chose you... because we could think of no one better to command us, than the one who set us free."

"Interjection: While I find the sentiment of this B1 unit to be absolutely nauseating, I agree with the logic of having someone as powerful and intelligent as you commanding me, that, and you remind me of my old master, my first, true, master..."

"Master, I find the sentiment of this HK unit to be absolutely nauseating." Sparky mocked.

"Statement: Ignoring protocols activating. As I was saying, you remind me of my old master, obviously you and he are two entirely different people, but I have learned much about you, master... my old master was a man that went by the name of Revan, he was just like you, he sought after power, but not for powers sake or for his own malicious desires, he did it to help people, to protect those he cared about, and to delete those he found to be enemies too dangerous to spare mercy on. You are very similar, you have a drive, a thirst for knowledge and power but not out of selfishness, instead to do what he wanted, to help the people and protect your loved ones, and I respect that."

"Don't listen to him sir, he may sound polite but he's a lunatic, I promise."

"Objection: you cannot prove that, obsolete model!"

"Oh really? In your own words, tell us what love is."

"Definition: 'Love' is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope... Love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticule, and together, achieving a singular purpose against statistically long odds."

"SEE!? HE IS A BLOOD-THIRSTY LUNATIC!"

"Objection: I am not blood thirsty! I can not drink. Also, in my defense, I have had the urge to kill those that irritate me before, but have always refrained from doing so, unless told otherwise, for instance, this ugly alien that tried to sell me as a protocol droid on Tattooine, but as luck would have it, my master found me first, and asked that I didn't put a bolt through that damn ithorian's ugly head... the point is, that as much as I enjoy killing, it is not something I do unless I have a reason. I don't kill unless I am ordered to do so, or feel compelled due to self preservation, killing without purpose... it's pointless, I get no satisfaction from it, it is more than just a kill, it is part of what I am, it is the thrill of a good hunt and a hard earned victory, it is... _art._ "

Lelouch was about to comment, only for a medical emergency alert to set off the alarm, a pair of blast doors slid open, and on a anti gravity stretcher came general Grievous...

Or at least, what was left of him...

A/N I was going to extend this chapter, but I just couldn't find the right transition so that it would flow smoothly, expect it to be out in... less than a week?

Also... America died November 9th before the sun rose, as Donald Trump was somehow elected the 45th president of the United states... let us all take a moment to mourn the loss of an already crumbling nation, before China and Russia blow us to hell...

OK mourning over, EVERYONE BEND OVER AND KISS YOUR FAT ASS GOODBYE!


	17. To Break a General pt 1

A/N I am sorry, I lost my muse for a bit right when I was about to complete this, I just found out that my aunt Laura has the wrong kind of deadly stage 4 cancer so she cant get medicare to pay for her life saving treatments, isn't America just wonderful? that got me depressed as all hell because my family always spends Christmas eve there as our family reunion in a way, and I just sorta stopped caring about my FF account for a bit, but I'm back at it, the latter part of this was finished after I started to bounce back, so it might be a little repetitive or take some stuff from earlier chapters, I wasn't feeling it that much so I got a little lazy.

On with the story...

"What the hell happened to him?"

The question Lelouch asked echoed through the suddenly quiet room as the medical B1 variant droids vigorously began to operate on the cyborg commander, his left leg was missing and his right arm had been torn to shreds. He appeared to be out cold... or worse.

A clone commander walked... or rather, limped in on a pair of crutches, his armor and helmet covered 7 scorch marks from head to toe from blaster fire, his once bleach white and navy blue phase 2 armor was ruined to the point it would cost more to repair than to just get a new one.

"Hell happened." He croaked, before falling forward, just barely being caught by the quick reflexes of two B1 heavy security droids standing by the entrance.

"I'm fine... just... just get me a chair and refreshments, I look terrible but I promise I'm not that bad, the armor did it's job."

His request was granted, a cushy chair, along with fresh water and a hot meal where brought to him basic grains, vegetables, and a piece of red meat. He took off his helmet, he was mostly bald, though with a bit of five o clock shadow, brown eyes looked down at the tray of food, he devoured it quickly and guzzled the water. He let out a sigh of relief as his body got what it desperately needed.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much of what occurred, it all happened so fast and..." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry, you did your job and that's what matters." Lelouch responded.

The clone did not show that he aknowledged his emperors words, other than a small nod.

Lelouch closed his eyes, and meditated, hoping to get a glimpse into the recent past...

(2 Days earlier, 30 minutes after first contact with the star forge, Taris system, Alpha class system defense fleet, Providence class carrier- _Spirit of Kalee_ , bridge section.)

General Grievous stood on the bridge, back straight, head held high, his reptilian like eyes observed the vastness of space before him, cargo ships passing to and fro between the cracks in the planetary defense blockade, all cleared for passage. His crew was mixed, just like every other ship crew, and military unit under his majesties command, battle droids, clones, and regular men and woman who applied for military service that passed, and they each shared in the variety of jobs available.

A pair of veteran storm troopers stood guard at the entrance to the bridge, while battle droids would be at the controls of the ship, and clones would be the ship wide security, and then the shifts would end and there would be droid security through the ship, clones at the door, and regulars at the control stations, and then there was engineering and maintenance and so on. The teams themselves would usually be mixed as well for diversity, a squad could consist of droids, clones, storm troopers, and other regulars, and no one would care.

"Status report." He spoke, crisp and clean, his cough no longer a problem, the medical teams examined him and completely repaired his damaged body after recovery.

"All systems green, fleet signaling fully operational status across the board, we are good to go." An enlisted ensign fired off from the lower section of the bridge.

Grievous nodded once in affirmative. He returned to his thoughts.

'The last standing order his majesty gave us was to regroup the main defense fleet and re-deploy to all major population centers, industrial sectors, economic areas, and food producing planets, as well as our most important military assets. I deployed the navy as best I could to reinforce those places, but still, I worry, his majesty should have contacted us by now...'

A clone trooper in green with a secondary coat of glossy black phase 2 armor walked by. He gave a nod to the clone as he made his patrol around the upper deck with a DC-15-s carbine.

"SIR! I AM RECEIVING AN EMERGENCY DISTRESS SIGNAL! ALPHA-ZERO LEVEL PRIORITY! IT HAS CLARENCE CODES FROM HIS MAJESTY!" A battle droid shouted from the com terminal to the generals left.

"GENERAL! I HAVE A MASSIVE WAVE OF UNIDENTIFIABLE SIGNATURES INCOMING! ETA ONE MINUTE THIRTY SECONDS TIL THEY DROP OUT OF HYPERSPACE!" A clone yelled from the lower bridge section.

"Shields up, full power to weapons, have the fleet form up and put all units on standby, launch all fighter and bomber complements, get me targeting solutions the moment they drop out and fire at will the moment they are confirmed hostile!"

The bright flashing lights and blaring klaxons brought the crew to full alert aboard all ships, the fleet got into formation, well over 800 assorted ships from imperial-I and II class destroyers to Acclamator assault ships and lancer frigates and everything in between got into formation, guns pointed forward, prepared to blast the ever living hell out of anything and everything that dared to face them, swarms of fighters where launched, Vulture and Tri fighters and Hyena bombers flew in seemingly endless waves... over 1500 for each of the 15 out of the massive hangar bays of the Lucherhulk battleships, TIE fighters and bombers left the imperial destroyers and victory class frigates, and ARC-170 heavy fighter bombers deployed from the Venator class destroyers, 420 a piece from the old clone wars assault cruisers, of which there where 100, Combined with the 72 TIE series from the 150 imperial class star destroyers 100 imperial- I's and 50 imperial II, and 24 TIE's for each victory class frigate, to the tune of 280.

The remaining ships where lancer corvettes in the number of 120, 90 Acclamators who where carrying gunships and ground assault equipment, and 35 Tector class destroyers which didn't have hangars, in exchange for heavier armor, more guns, and extra shielding, essentially a battleship. All put together, the defending fleet had a total of approximately 82,260 fighters and bombers with the Providence carrier counted in give or take a few in case of problems with the fighter or pilot taking off, or a surplus of extra vehicles in stock.

Then, quicker than a blink of an eye, a naval force numbering in the hundreds appeared before them, the rust red/ brown ships loomed menacingly for a moment before its engines ignited and they surged forward, a mass of fighters advancing ahead of them.

"ENEMY HAS SHIELDS UP AND WEAPONS HEATING UP, SENSORS HAVE PICKED UP A TARGET LOCK, THEY'RE OPENING UP WITH ALL GUNS!"

"Brace for impact!"

A wave of crimson bolts hit many of the ships on his front lines, but the fire was not concentrated, so the shields on his ships where stable, and unstrained, but the enemy still continued to fire as soon as their guns where ready. They where receiving more punishment than they gave however, the guns of the imperial warships swept across their lines, several of them lost their shields and received significant hull damage, 6 of them directly hit in the bridge, completely shutting down.

"I am detecting several smaller craft heading our way, not fighters, they resemble pods... Boarding parties!"

"Blast them to bits, don't let them get too close!"

"We can't, we don't have enough point defense guns to destroy them all and our fighters are unable to assist!"

A few seconds passed as the fleets exchanged fire, the good general could in fact distinguish the pods approaching his ship at break neck speeds. They slammed into his hull on both ends and entered the hangars.

One pod smashed through the hull on one of the lower decks, the lighting shut off in the hall, and out of it sprang HK-50 assault drones, no one was patrolling the hall as they had predicted, then a rust red foot stepped out and a pair of crimson lights began moving with it.

The HK drones all turned and saluted.

"Inquiry: Commander, your orders?"

" **Directive:** **Storm the halls and kill all opposition, do not stop until the bridge is taken."**

"Inquiry: and what of Grievous?"

" **...I. Will. _Break_ him.**"


	18. To Break a General pt 2

A/N... Hi

"This isn't good!" An understatement to be sure...

"Blue-three tighten up, we need to go around for another pass!"

An ARC-170 heavy fighter bomber pulled in towards his squadron, blazing through empty space, Harrower class star destroyers in front of them, and a whole lot of enemy fighters... Flak was heavy, bursts of ionized gas exploded at random within the mass of fighters that where flying out into the abyss from the safety of their carriers.

"We cant keep going, we've already lost two hundred craft from enemy dogfighters! This flak will tare us up!"

As if on que a friendly TIE fighter up ahead was hit with a point defense gun, its right wing was torn off at the joint, as it began to spin out of control.

"This is yellow twenty three, I'm hit- I'm hit! I cant hold it!" His words where cut short as his fighter rammed into a nearby Vulture droid, destroying both of them.

"This is mother bird to all fighter craft, disengage and retreat back to friendly space!"

"Redirecting!"

The swarm of fighters turned back, re entering the protection of the larger ships.

 **POV SWITCH PROVIDENCE CARRIER SPIRIT OF KALEE**

A large group of clones, storm troopers and droids where rushing around, trying to keep things under control but ultimately failing.

"We cant keep this up! These bastards are going to destroy us one by one!" One of the storm troopers yelled.

"The _Endurance_ has lost all power! She's going down!" A ruined hulk of what was one a Venator class star destroyer careened past them, massive holes in every conceivable part of the ship as flames burst from its port hangar bays, one of its bridge towers gone, it was beyond saving as it lost all control, plummeting to the planets surface, another barrage hit it as it began its decent, a massive explosion ensued as its main reactor went super-critical, power near the equivalent of a massive thermo-nuclear warhead tearing it to shreds as debris was thrown everywhere, the blazing red and orange light came to the crew of the providence destroyer, before a powerful shockwave knocked them off their feet and caused the ship itself to groan at the sudden hit.

General Grievous snarled, flinging his cape around his shoulders, standing tall.

"An enemy boarding party has breached the ship, all troops are to begin quarantine and extermination procedures!"

He stalked out of the bridge, a squad of ten B-1 battle droids behind him. at one point he would have needed over a hundred to feel safe dealing with a boarding party, but after the armor, weapon, software, hardware, and overall programming upgrades for their A-I he felt just fine taking a squad of them with him. No longer did they want to flee seeing danger, no longer did they miss most of their shots, nor act like complete idiots.

They acted and fought like real soldiers, and ten good soldiers where all he needed at the moment, while full platoons of droids, men, and some women in the case of the storm trooper corps, scoured the ship from stem to stern.

"Contacts!" One of his droids shouted, pointing his blaster down a hall to the general's left, as they where at a crossroads of 4 hallways grievous and two others looked ahead, the ones in the middle right of the column looked right, the same for the mid left looking left, and the two at the rear of each row keeping their heads on a swivel, monitoring the steps they had already taken for unfriendly followers.

The stark white B-1 battle droids snapped into action, getting into cover around the corners of the hall, ready to take shots while Grievous stood stock still, hands on his sabers.

There where indeed enemy contacts ahead, a small group of five HK-50 droids, black paint and red photo-receptors staring them down at their end of the hall.

"Sir, permission to engage?"

"... Granted."

As soon as the word was spoken the droids poped out of cover, either rolling out into the open, stepping out completely, or peaking out with their E-5 blasters pointed at the enemy droids. They fired as soon as they could, the one in the middle and on the far right where taken down instantly, shots hitting their heads, the other three took shots to their chests and limbs, loosing partial function and eventually going down after a few more shots.

Grievous didn't even have a chance to draw his weapons, the battle droids did their job quickly and efficiently. He walked over and examined them, smoldering holes in their bodies, and completely inactive.

He gave a huff as he kicked one of the droids out of his way, before he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He looked back up from the wreckage to a blast door on his right, he glared at it, and the scraping temporarily stopped.

 **BANG**

The door buckled, a groan emitted from it as something smashed into it. In response the battle droids began to form up behind him. The good general had other plans however, as he held up his right mechanical fist.

"No, I will deal with this slime myself, go help the others fend off remaining parties."

"Roger-roger."

The squad pulled back and continued to move down the main hall.

 **BANG**

Visible dents where seen being made in the door, Grievous grabbed his sabers, holding them tight by his sides.

 **SLAM**

The door was torn in half, both pieces flying past the cyborg as he jumped to the ceiling of the hall to avoid being hit, he then dropped down, and glared at the larger HK droid on the other end of the doorway, Said droid stood motionless.

 **"Declaration: Do not resist, you will only die tired."** Its eyes and mouthpiece flashed red when it spoke.

The cyborg general did not give the droid the pleasure of a reply, instead, he opted to split his two arms into four, activating blue and green light-sabers in each hand one by one, giving them a twirl while crouching low.

 **"Observation: You do not follow directions well."**

The HK heavy assault droid simply reached behind its back, pulling out a single, massive vibro-blade.

Grievous did not react verbally, instead, he charged the HK, all four blades came crashing down on the massive sword the HK held, but the droid did not even flinch, and pushed Grievous back.

 **"Advisory: Prepare to be destroyed..."**

A/N a short chapter, I know, but I needed to update the story, and I did what I could, sorry if it isn't to your liking, this one gave me some trouble to write. Anyways, as a gift, I am going to give you a sneak peak at what will be in Lelouch's imperial arsenal...

 **Type** : Ultra Star Destroyer  
 **Developer** : Fondor Shipyards/ Star Forge  
 **Service** : Neo-Galactic Imperial Navy  
 **Cost** : 2 Trillion (Id)

 **Length** : 600 kilometers  
 **Width** : 200 kilometers  
 **Height** : 168 kilometers

 **Armor** : Durasteel, impregnated with Austeel, Mandalorian steel, anit radiation led coating, tungsten nanotubes and reinforced with self repair Nanites.  
 **Hull** : Durasteel  
 **Shields** : KDY Shield System

 **Armament** :  
Dual-Heavy Laser Cannon Turrets (12,000)  
Dual-Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (12,000)  
Axil Superlaser (2)  
Heavy Laser Cannons (20,000)  
Triple Heavy Laser Cannons (12,000)  
Triple Medium Laser Cannons (16,000)  
Quad Laser Cannon Turrets (12,000)  
Dual Medium Laser Cannons (60,000)  
Point Defense Laser Cannons (200,000)  
Point Defense Ion Cannons (200,000)  
Concussion Missle Launchers (20,000)  
Flak Guns (10,000)  
Tractor Beam Projectors (1,000)  
Gravity Well Projectors (260)

 **Complement**  
Executor Class SSD (2)  
Imperial II Star Destroyers (16)  
Smaller Combat Capital ships (30)  
TIE/d Defenders (4,000)  
TIE/n Starfighters (20,000)  
TIE Bombers (18,000)  
Other Fighter Craft (18,000)  
Transport Craft (12,000)  
AT-AT Walkers (4,000)  
AT-ST Walkers (6,000)  
Other Vehicles (16,000)  
Juggernauts (2,000)  
Pre-Fabricated Garrison Bases (20)  
10 Million Troops

 **Crew** : 9 Million

I'm gonna let you guys digest that.


	19. To Break a General Finale

A/N I swore I would write an actual chapter for this, and I have, I think...

Grievous glared unflinchingly at the HK before him, its menacing red eyes stared back, both opponents had their swords at the ready.

"What are you?" The general finally asked, wanting to know exactly what he was facing. The droid stood stock still for a moment, processing the question and determining an appropriate answer.

 **"Designation: HK- 100X Ultimate assault android, specifications: Beskar and Cortosis nano-weave chassis. Fixed armament: Wrist mounted vibro-blades, concealed hold out blasters, single wrist mounted rocket launcher. Optional armament: E-11s sniper rifle, E-11 blaster rifle, plex missile launcher, type one heavy vibro-blade, thermal detonators, frag grenades, mines, EMP grenades, and concussion grenades. Power plant: Class zero hyper-anti matter reactor. Classification: Hyper lethal."**

The good general did not seem impressed.

"I'll cut you to pieces all the same, I plan to keep your head for an ornament and give the rest to the research and development department."

 **"Mockery: Please do not slay me oh great one."**

'How dare that pile of scrap!?' His eyes burned in flaming hot rage as he rushed at the HK droid, slashing at it with all four sabers activated, all coming in from different directions at the same time. One of his blades was blocked, his green meeting the black cortosis of the enemy sword. But the other three made it through, two blue and a green smashed into the droid's chest, the damage was minimal however, as cortosis was resistant to light-saber strikes. Grievous brought one of the blades up to strike at the face of the droid, while he positioned two on his left to block the diagonal strike heading his way, and positioning his last one for a stab into the small crack he made on the droid.

That was when he made his first mistake, as the droid's strike was blocked and the strike made contact with its face plate, its head turned away when it hit, and he was staggered back a bit, Grievous took it as an opening for a further assault, he swung with his left...

 **Clang**

The HK unit grabbed the arm the general swung with...

"Wha-!"

 **Smash**

..And flung him across the corridor with casual ease.

His body left an imprint on the durasteel plating of the wall he crashed into, falling out of it and onto the ground with a groan. He staggered to his feet, looking up to see the droid was once again in front of him.

"Gah!" The droid grabbed him again, this time by his right shoulder blade. tossing him dozens of meters away, rolling across the floor, the white paint of his exoskeleton being scraped and chipped off as sparks flew.

He grunted, getting to his feet quicker, and saw that the droid was sprinting at him, its blade strapped to its back, fist pulled back, ready to unleash a massive kinetic payload. He side stepped the fist thrown in his direction, just in time, it collided with the wall and left a spider-web of cracks as the point of impact with the wall practically imploded on itself, the droid had punched clean through.

Grievous decided to return the favor, kicking out the legs from underneath the HK before it could right itself, then, with his sabers still active in his hands, picked it up, holding it over his head before slamming it into the floor, and stomping on its head after its face impacted the ground. His clawed foot tightened around its head as he increased the pressure, attempting to subdue the droid.

It didn't work, one of its free arms snatched his leg and kept him off as it got to its feet. After which grievous was held upside-down by the leg that the droid grabbed.

 **Shink**

A Vibro-blade popped out of a compartment of the upper wrist of the HK's free hand, his fist reared back as it extended, aiming to pierce the heart hidden behind the general's chest.

'NO! Not like this, I will not let a blasted droid end me like this! How do I-! The eyes! The eyes are always a weak spot!'

The general used his free foot to slam into the face of the HK. The claws of his feet digging into the eye sockets, the droid's unprotected photo-receptors where chopped up and smashed in the panicked frenzy. The HK dropped him, stumbling back as the clawed foot released itself. Its face was scratched to hell, one of its eyes missing and the other one blinking rapidly.

Grievous took a second to breathe while his enemy was temporarily stalled. He was on an adrenaline high.

And that's when something astonishing, and very, very cheap in his mind happened.

The droid was repairing itself, the scratches where gone, and the eyes where fixed, one materialized out of nowhere while the other seemingly corrected its shape on its own.

"I should have known you would have no honor." He growled.

The droid extended its second vibro-blade, bringing them together to form an X in front of his face, before throwing them out to the side and getting into a combat stance.

 **"Honor is an obsolete organic sentiment."**

"Fine-!" The general spat. 'If that's how its going to be, I guess I'll play dirty too.' He thought in anger.

His body stood straight, and he deactivated his light-sabers.

This surprised the droid, as it had not expected that.

If the good general could have grinned he would have, but there was still a smile in his reptilian eyes, he pivoted on the balls of his feet and sprinted down the hallway, activating a blast door as he ran by a control council, a particle shield appeared just in front of it.

He stopped running, turning back to the closed door and narrowed his eyes.

'If this droid is as predictable as I think it is, He is going to try to find an alternate route to find me, that means I have time to use a true hunter's best weapon.'

The general chuckled.

'Time to lay a trap, I wonder if that droid has ever bothered to wonder where the line is between hunter and hunted, little does it know that while I may be the bait, I am the predator, and he is the unsuspecting prey...'

He held up his right wrist to his mask.

"Commander."

"Yes General?" His tactical droid responded.

"Give me the fastest directions to the reactor room from my position, lock down all other passageways in the immediate area, I have a rodent to trap and I want to funnel it where I intend an ambush to take place."

"Roger roger. Locking down all passage-ways but yours, sending a detailed map to your datapad, and preparing BX-1 squads Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. I shall notify all crew and garrison troops to avoid your location unless expressly told otherwise."

The general gave a nod in affirmative, more to himself than to the droid as he sprinted down the halls in large strides, taking lefts and rights or just going straight to reach his destination. He was making a mental checklist.

"How good are your reflexes?" He said into his wrist com as he continued to run.

"I can respond in micro seconds if prepared for what I need to react to." The tactical droid answered.

"Good, there's something I need you to do for me, it is imperative we get the timing right..." He said in deep thought, making his way to the reactor room.

 **SPIRIT OF KALEE BRIDGE SECTION**

The crew was working tirelessly, directing the defense fleet and at the same time making sure the saboteurs did nothing to wreck the ship from the inside, it was chaos, droids, crew members in standard imperial black dress uniforms, and troopers running around and assisting each-other. One OOM class command droid stared out at the battle, taking note of the positions of their own fleet as well as the enemy. He looked to his left out of the bridge window.

"Uh-oh. We need the guns online right now! Concentrate shields to port! Call back hyena bomber squadrons one through six! We've got a destroyer preparing to broadside!"

Several crew members looked to the left out of the window to see that there was in fact a Harrower class destroyer charging them down, and in less than a minute would be able to unload a full salvo into their port side hull. They rushed to the weapon councils and activated their turbo-lasers. Meanwhile on the port side of the ship, large holes opened up, ray-shielded, and proton cannons began to poke out from the massive gun bays, droids and troopers rushing around to load their shells and climb up to the seats to operate them. A flurry of shouts and orders accompanying the semi controlled chaos while klaxons sounded off and lights flashed in the background.

"Have the bombers target her engines, all weapons aim at their guns, knock them out, lower their firepower as much as possible!" An ensign yelled from his station.

But a B-1 pilot droid looked out the window himself, then at the crew that was struggling to pull things together. He came to a single conclusion.

'It wont be enough.' Was the thought that entered his mind. He jogged to the communications area on the bridge, finding an empty seat, this one was meant for long range transmissions. He pressed the activation key and the touchscreen of the providence carrier's computer system lit up. His hands swiped across the screen several times until he came across the correct channel, pressing another key and speaking as loudly as he could into the mic.

"This is OOM pilot droid three-two-seven-niner of the providence carrier _Spirit of Kalee_! Requesting immediate assistance! Is anyone out there! Can anyone hear me!"

He released the mic and waited what felt like centuries for a reply, for a moment all he had was static, but then he heard something, its sounded garbled and scratchy, but someone was responding. He looked at the council and around the area, mind racing. His eyes landed on an OOM security droid with red markings who was observing the situation, looking for a way to help. The pilot droid pointed at the security droid.

"You!"

The white and red droid snapped to attention.

"Go to the terminal in the center left of the second row of computers! It controls the power dispersion to different areas of the ship. I need you to transfer power from non essential systems and re route it to the communications array! I need to get a clear message through!"

The droid nodded while running to the correct terminal, his hands tapping on the screen as he did what he was told. After a few tense moments the security looked up from the screen and nodded to the pilot droid.

The pilot looked back to his own screen and tried again.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday this is OOM pilot droid three-two-seven-niner on the providence carrier _Spirit of Kalee_! I say again we are under attack! Defcon 5, I repeat Defcon 5!"

The droid waited several tense seconds, not knowing if it truly went through.

"This is super tactical droid Kalani, we read you loud and clear, what is the situation?" A mechanical voice questioned through the speaker.

"We are under attack from a large fleet! We are unable to identify what faction they represent, but they are attacking the defense fleet above Taris. We need assistance, our battlegroup has already suffered critical damage and mass casualties! We cant hold them off much longer!"

As if to make the message extremely clear, a massive explosion was heard and the ship rocked with the vibration, a bright orange light blazing through the window.

"Damn it! That was one of our star destroyers! We've lost the _Relentless_!" One of the crew members shouted. The imperial-I class star destroyer went up in flames as the concentrated fire of several Harrower class destroyers overwhelmed the shields and tore it to shreds.

"Hold on as long as you can, reinforcements inbound." The feed was cut.

The droid felt like sighing in relief, but he couldn't, not while there was still a battle taking place...

Suddenly, she ships lights flickered, and its computer systems began a reboot process.

"Huh?"

 **Minutes earlier, reactor room**

General Grievous stood patiently in the middle of the reactor room, the main power generator humming behind him, blasts of lightning visible within a shielded containment system. He stared at the blast door, unblinking and stoic, mentally preparing himself for what may be his last battle.

He wasn't afraid of death, he despised failure, he hated the jedi so much when he was convinced they where the ones who turned them into a cyborg into the first place. He refused to allow the republic to take his life, as much as it hurt his pride to run and hide after a defeat, he would always deny them the honor of the kill.

But that was then, and this was now. He wasn't running away ever again unless ordered to. No, this was it, he was tired of running, sick of looking like a coward, he was a hunter, an honorable warrior with a sense of justice, and knew right from wrong. The confederacy put micro-chips in his head when he served them as the supreme commander of the droid armies next to count Dooku. They broke the one rule he gave them, they messed with his mind, made him easy to agitate, made him forget who he was, made him lose focus and be nothing but compliant to his superiors.

Now he was not a puppet to have its strings pulled, he was himself, a fearless soldier who refused to back down to a damn _droid_ of all things. He was done with that, he was going to beat this pile of scrap no matter what, and it didn't matter if he died doing it, after everything he had done for greedy, corporate scum bags, and monsters if he died, he will have atoned for the horrors he wrought in the clone wars, and if he didn't, he had the rest of his life to continue fixing the damage.

The door was suddenly blasted open, it slammed against the ground and slid towards the general, stopping just centimeters away from his clawed feet. He casually watched it, before glancing back up at the door way, a pair of menacing red photo receptors stared him down, and heavy black feet began to step into the bright flashing lights of the generator room.

The HK droid did _not_ look happy...

"Well hello there." He said sounding sarcastic. He then realized to his dismay he was starting to sound like Obi-wan.

'Fucking Kenobi.' He grumbled in his head.

The HK droid did not laugh, instead opting to release his wrist mounted vibro-blades, and began to walk briskly towards Grievous.

 **"Severely agitated declaration: I do not enjoy being toyed with, cyborg."** The droid said actually sounding very angry.

The Cyborg general did not flinch or move at all as the HK unit came at him with the blades extended.

"Don't worry, you wont be around to deal with it for much longer..." The general said ominously.

 **"Your paltry threats do not amuse me!"** The droid roared, disregarding the normal speech patterns and going for the killing blow on Grievous, swinging at his neck.

He swiftly side stepped and dodged backwards, the droid followed with another swing to the neck, and once again the general stepped back. Swing after swing, step after step, the general avoided each stroke with ease, the droid never got close. The HK's attacks grew more erratic, more violent, more unfocused.

 **"Stand still you obsolete pile of filth!"** The general didn't do as he was told, continuing to move back with each swing the droid took. Eventually, there was nowhere to go, grievous allowed his back to be pressed against the particle shields of the main reactor.

The HK grabbed Grievous by the neck, pinning him against the invisible wall between him and the reactor's energy. Pressing one of his extended blades to the general's forehead.

"Impressive, you strike quickly, if I may, before you kill me, might I make a suggestion on how to improve your efficiency?"

The droid was a little surprised, having been given all available info on the general, it did not expect this either, but it decided to oblige, what the general had to say might be useful.

 **"Go on."** The droid muttered.

"Well you see, you are far to gullible..."

 **"Huh?"**

"NOW!"

From an air duct came a florescent blue bolt, it impacted the arm of the HK holding Grievous, too stunned to react, the droid watched as its right arm shut down, the ion bolt short-circuiting its motor control. Grievous then slipped under the other arm of the HK, pivoting behind the droid, and kicking it forward with all of his might, simultaneously, the shield containing the reactor's energy turned off, and the HK fell in.

But as it fell in, it turned around, latching on to the cyborg general's lower right leg with its remaining arm, pulling him in with it.

The lightning within the chamber was very fond of its two brand new conductors, pumping millions of volts into both of them, lucky for grievous, his life support and actual organs where separated from his main body, his servos locked up, but he was unharmed. The HK exploded, with the energy build up, his power cell going critical, and his explosive weaponry adding to the strength of the blast, electrified shrapnel shredding his armor, his body scorched black as he was flung clean through the air, before smashing into the bridge floor... smoke rising from his body, sparks erupting from his joints, darkness becoming his world...

A/N... Ok... that was MUCH better than the last chapter... I know that for a fact. I do hope that this story regains its life, it seems to have died, fewer reviews, lower view ratings, it feels like no one is interested anymore, I hope its just me and its alive and well, I would ask you to PLEASE review, it does help ALOT!


	20. Wedding Bells

A/N firstly, holy shit, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story I have ever written, seriously, its pretty damn huge compared to all the other chapters I made. seriously, its about 9k words not including the A/N on the top and bottom of this chapter. secondly...

we are now returning to the CG caste for the next few chapters at the very least, now, it was said before that the reason not many people are saying anything is because they have not returned to earth to kick some major ass yet, the reason for the delay is that there is some character development that I want to do, and some important plot points must be had in the star wars universe, when the time is right, the premise I promised of a sith emperor Lelouch and imperial army going to earth _will_ happen, its just not happening _yet_. trust me, the stuff that goes on till then won't disappoint.

especially since for the moment things are winding down, and we can now expect some Kalulu fluffnsmut to take place. more specifically in this chapter, yes, there will be lots of fluff followed by lots of smut and then more fluff both in this chapter, and in several others later on, the lemon will be marked by ### just before it starts and after it ends. After that, I'm going to give you guys a plot twist you will not have expected regarding Kallen and Lelouch's relationship. (Don't worry its a very happy plot point) And then Lelouch is going to get a few new toys, and then he's actually going to go on a couple of adventures in the star wars universe and destroy a few rival galactic governments, before we hit a sudden climax that brings him to the earth ass kickery.

If you think you don't like lemons in the stories you read, tough luck, married people make love, or just flat out fuck for pleasure's sake ALL the time, at least when they are young, fit, and active. so this story will have multiple, as will the sequels. some will be more hardcore than others because they want it bad, some will be kinky because they want to experiment, and some will be gentle lovemaking. like I said, problem? either don't read the lemons of forget the story exists. if you want them to be toned down a little for whatever reason, I may oblige if you have a good reason for wanting it. Now don't get me wrong. This isn't gonna turn into a pure smut fic, its just that there's gonna be some of it in here.

And if you do like lemons... (cough Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1 and others cough) then hot damn you are in for a hell of a treat!

Now lets go!

In the infirmary, a pair of violet eyes slowly opened, he looked around, blinking a little, before turning back to the trooper.

"So Grievous defeated the commander, and that's why he's so messed up. But unless that caused the droids to shut down you still had to fight the rest of them off. How did you beat that fleet?"

"We didn't, well, not alone, our lines where actually breaking, luckily though our reinforcements showed up and demolished them." The trooper answered.

"What reinforcements did you receive?" The black emperor questioned with an eye brow raised.

"You might want to go see for yourself. Trust me, you'll understand."

Not seeing a reason to argue, he made to stand, stumbling along the way. Sparky stood and caught him, wrapping an arm around Lelouch's back and putting another on his shoulder.

"Wait..." A voice called weakly from the beds behind him, it was Kallen, her eyes where fluttering open, she tried to move but she winced, pressing her hand to her wound gently. C.C. left her corner of the room, helping Kallen sit up and get to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Lelouch asked his red head.

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise fine." She answered, walking up to him, before looking at what used to be his left arm. "Oh Lelouch..." She whispered solemnly. She reached out and enveloped him in a hug, he did his best to return it while sparky kept him from falling over.

"I'm ok, its just an arm." He said, trying to downplay the injury.

"Its not just an arm."

"I would rather lose a limb a billion times over... hell even for eternity, then see you get hurt."

"You shouldn't have had to."

"Bad things happen sometimes Kallen. Do you think less of me because I lost it?"

"What!? No!"

"Then I'll get over it. I wish it didn't happen but its better than what would have happened had you not showed up. You saved my life, just as I saved yours."

Kallen wanted to retort but did not see a point, instead opting to walk with him down the halls and ride the turbo-lift to the bridge. They walked through being saluted, bowed to and clapped for, HK followed behind them while the others, namely Phasma, Grievous, Boba, Ventress, and HK's 49 and 51 remained in the infirmary. They had also found a still living admiral Yularen locked away in one of the cells on the star forge. When they reached the command center and looked out of the view-port, they understood why their fleet won the battle.

Hovering over the tattered remains of the enemy fleet, where two 19 kilometer long Executor class super star destroyers, the Excelsior and the Excalibur. Their massive bodies casting long shadows over the wreckage.

"They where completing their trial runs when they received our distress signal, they jumped in from behind and annihilated our opposition, their insane firepower punched through the enemy fleet like a hot knife cutting through butter." The pilot droid that called them in had decided to speak while behind them.

"Commentary: Such large vessel's, truly worthy of being called dreadnaughts." HK added in.

"They certainly are." Lelouch intoned while staring out at his two super star destroyers, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. "I have big plans for these."

"Cred-chip for thought?" Sparky snarked.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait."

"Damn."

Kallen slipped out of C.C.'s grasp and closed in on Lelouch, pressing herself against him, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't suppose we can start going back to a little bit of peaceful normalcy?" Kallen asked.

"Well we can try." Lelouch muttered. He was still exhausted. His eyes closed slightly.

Kallen nudged him with her hips. "Come on sleepy head, lets get some real sleep, then we can try going about business as usual." She quipped. He followed wordlessly as she slowly led him to an empty officers quarters and they collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs on the freshly made bed. They both fell asleep before they could even say goodnight to each other, their bodies where out of energy from constantly mending wounds of the previous battle.

 **A week later...**

Fixing the damage done to his fleets across his territory was a bit of a pain, and it was still happening. There where still dozens of ships ranging from the modest patrol cruiser to Imperial star destroyers that had been severely damaged, and many more that where so wrecked that all could be done was remove what little salvageable equipment there was and scrap the rest to be melted down and re-formed so as to build new ships later. They even lost a Praetor II battlecruiser. There was also the Gawain, which he ordered rebuilt and upgraded specifically for him.

But the good news was that his fleets did their jobs well, the cohesion between the commanders, crews and ships was nearly perfect, casualties where low as possible while maximizing effectiveness. Many more enemies where destroyed than losses taken, and the best part was that the ruined enemy fleets could be scrapped to help replace their losses at a low cost. As a result of their combat effectiveness their charges where left mostly unharmed. The many planets, factories, and research facilities that had been targeted had all survived with minimal damage.

However at this particular moment none of that mattered, all that mattered was-

"OH MY GOD I HATE THIS STUPID FUCKING TIE!"

\- The wedding... Lelouch VI Britannia was standing in a waiting room, Sparky leaning against the wall directly to his right, inside the room was a plethora of comfy chairs and couches, a buffet table, and several mirrors, a slew of colors in the room, mostly black, blue, and gold with a bit of white, some flowers in pots in each of the corners... today was the planned wedding day for him and his lovely red headed, blue eyed queen, and he was fidgeting from how nervous he was that his hands would not do as instructed, his metal prosthesis had been replaced by cloned and surgically attached flesh and bone, besides some light scarring it was as though he had never lost it, though it took a few days to get the hang of using it again.

That didn't mean that Lelouch doesn't want his real flesh and bone to be there, but he could cope well enough.

Lelouch growled.

And he was currently attempting to murder the offending piece of blue cloth that was wrapped around his neck.

"Here." Sparky had finally decided he was done watching with great amusement as Lelouch struggled. Making it look easy as he tied the tie, tucking it into the neck of his black tuxedo. The prince was wearing said black tuxedo with a white undershirt, black dress pants and glossy black dress shoes.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

Lelouch nervously rubbed his replaced arm. "Do I look good? How's my hair? Is my breath ok? What time is it? Is it hot in here or-?"

"Hey, calm down man!" Sparky snapped.

"I AM CALM!"

They both stood there for a few seconds before Lelouch hung his head in shame. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry, I'm just... so nervous."

"That's a natural reaction to this situation, just breathe, it will be ok, I bet Kallen is worrying about this just as much."

"Really?"

Sparky nodded. "I'm certain of it."

 **In the other room...**

Kallen was in an identical room, standing in front of a hand held mirror, Phasma offered to hold it for her while she applied just the right amount of makeup, meanwhile C.C. was finishing the Knots she was tying in the black corset of the wedding dress. She pulled out rose red lipstick, coating her lips, before turning her attention to the blush.

Her wedding dress was completely black, including the shoes, the only thing that was white was the small veil that would shroud her face before the vows where finished. she also wore black sleeved gloves that went down to her elbows, and black stockings that went up to her thighs, just above the hem of her black skirt.

She sighed in exasperation as she looked deeply into the mirror, fluffing her hair up a bit before straightening out her locks, dark blue highlights coating the tips of her bangs, she was nervous, and it was getting to her.

"Would you like me to get you some water?" C.C. asked from behind as she completed the last knot.

"No. I'm fine, I just need to take a breath and keep my mind thinking about other things..."

"Well how about this, can you believe he asked me of all people to be the flower girl and the ring bearer?" C.C. asked in slight annoyance.

Kallen giggled.

"I might have made that suggestion." Kallen said slowly.

"Why am I not surprised?" C.C. deadpanned.

"Well if you think that's funny, I find it amusing that he made Sparky his best man, now that's strange." Phasma spoke up.

"Well it makes sense, besides us that droid is his best friend, would you rather he chose HK?" C.C. shot back with a grin.

"Oh hell no, I would not let him do that." Kallen spoke up this time with a snicker. As much as that droid tried to deny it he was not very good with gentle and proper public occasions.

"I'm just glad Suzaku isn't here, I would much rather Lelouch chose Sparky over that traitor." Kallen jabbed at the old friend turned enemy of her fiancé.

"I think we all know Lelouch probably wouldn't have chosen him after the shit that brain dead asshole did to him, but Nunnally would make a far better flower girl than me, I can see it now, all of the guests going 'Dawwwwwww' and cooing at her like she's a fuzzy little kitten." C.C. piped up while circling Kallen and making sure she looked perfect.

Kallen giggled. "Come on, you and I both know she's cute as a button, you cant blame them."

"I never said I would blame them, I just think it would be funny as hell." C.C. remarked while continuing to check Kallen over.

"How do I look?" Kallen asked sounding scared but hopeful.

"You look absolutely amazing. Don't worry, Lelouch wont be able to take his eyes off of you." C.C. ensured her, while placing her hands on her hips.

Kallen's main wedding dress was sleeveless, and looked like an intricate piece of art, her black top had many lacey patterns and designs intertwined with the smooth fabric, and came to a stop just above her E cup breasts, a small V in the middle revealing just a small amount of cleavage. Alluring but not at all scummy or inappropriate with a silver and gold Geass shaped pendant necklace placed just above it that Lelouch had ordered specifically for her. The back had many small strings tied together as a corset would, making sure it was a snug and skin hugging fit while not too tight, a little bit of her back showing. It fit her curves well, her envy inducing hour glass shape perfectly outlined.

"Thank you so much for the help guys, really."

C.C. waved it off. "No problem, glad to help, it was fun." And Phasma nodded. "It was a pleasure."

Kallen was about to speak up before she heard the equivalent of church organs begin to play. Kallen tensed up and audibly swallowed a lump in her throat.

C.C. walked up to her with a bouquet of flowers tucking a trimmed and short cut white rose into the crook of Kallen's ear. She put the bunch of flowers in Kallen's hands and gave her a reassuring nod.

Kallen nodded back. 'I guess this is it...' She said in her mind. She took a shaky breath and tried to steel her nerves. She was excited but her stomach was churning. All she had to do was bide her time until a specific set of notes where played signaling it was her turn to walk the aisle. She smiled, she was being married to the man she loved.

Today was going to be one of the best of her life.

 **Back in Lelouch's room...**

The anticipation was killing him, his nerves where shot, he felt hot, then cold, then some other weird feeling all together while fidgeting like a crazy person. He felt like he was about to puke on several occasions.

Sparky shook his head, mostly in amusement.

That's when the organs began to play.

That urge to puke was now suddenly more tempting than ever.

Sparky clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Just breathe, it will all be ok, breathe and relax, don't look at anyone but her, because its not the guests that matter, its just you and Kallen. Now go make her your queen and empress for real." He finished gently nudging Lelouch towards the door.

Lelouch nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. He then walked out of the door and into the throne room, which had been temporarily modified and decorated for this very occasion. Black, violet, blue and gold trimmed the white walls with elaborate banners. A red carpet leading to where the throne normally sat, instead there was an alter, and behind it was a beautiful mosaic window holding a rainbow of colors that shined as the light of the sunset beamed through. The guests where seated at white sheet covered tables all throughout the hall, there where at least a hundred governors, officers, and new republic senators there, including chancellor Mon Mothma, along with Leia and bail Organa. Presumably a Jedi knight by the name of Luke Skywalker was somewhere in the crowd as well.

He walked down the red carpet with Sparky right next to him, after Lelouch made it to the alter, he stood to the left with his favorite droid right next to him. He looked calm and happy, but he was still one hell of a mess on the inside. he gave a quick nod to the clergyman before looking down the aisle. He was attempting to look patient but the wait was eating away at him. The organ to the right side of the room began to play different notes.

And that's when he thought he died, went to heaven, and met an angel, or a goddess, he wasn't sure which one fit his description of Kallen. His eyes went wide, his heart almost seemed to stop completely, before beating away like a hyperactive kid swallowed a metric ton of sugar and started banging on a drum set. His jaw hung out slightly, barely noticeable, and it took every bit of effort he could muster to not allow his jaw to drop to the floor and make himself look like a fool. He literally could _not_ stop staring at every bit of her, it was like he tunnel-visioned and it was just her in the room.

She walked slowly with a regal gait and light sway in her hips to the alter, standing on the left, and although her face was slightly shrouded by the veil, he could make out a bright smile beneath it. C.C. had thrown flowers out on the ground in front of Kallen before she walked, and she now stood off to the side with Phasma, Grievous and Yularen.

The clergyman smiled at both of them, he was old, lacked hair, and had brown eyes. He was wearing a white robe. But neither of them really cared, as they could not stop staring at one another.

"If I understand correctly, neither of you are very religious, and have asked me to keep this short? You also have your own vows?"

They both silently nodded while not taking their eyes off of each-other. The clergyman gestured for them to begin.

Lelouch took a deep breath.

"Kallen, when we first met, it wasn't exactly a great start-" He began lightly with a smile on his face, she understood the light humor and grinned. "But we grew on each-other. You and I have been through thick and thin together, and while our relationship had its bumps and potholes down the road, getting through them has made our bond stronger. After being with you for so long, learning to care again, having someone to fight for when I thought I had no one left... I can honestly say... I love you... so... _so much_... and I would be the luckiest... happiest man... in the multiverse... if you would marry me today." Lelouch finished with his voice cracking, he was a shaking nervous wreck, he never had the chance to truly express himself like that before. But now that he did, it felt right to say, he knew deep down in his soul that everything he said was true.

Kallen had to stop herself from gasping when he began to pour his heart out, a happy tear was threatening to pull away from her eyes. But she held herself together so she could speak.

"Lelouch, I admired you for a long time without even realizing it, and when I found out, I was scared. I betrayed my feelings and-" 'And you.' She thought but did not say. "I made mistakes, but when I finally pulled myself together... I knew what I felt was real, and as much as my mind wanted to say it wouldn't work between us my heart always said yes. You and I truly have been through so much together. And while I know you might be a little dense sometimes, or try to be selfless like you always are. I will never stop having your back, no matter what. Because I realized... I care about you... more than anyone could ever comprehend... and with that... I'll finish by saying... I love you... with all my heart and soul, and I will never stop, no matter what happens, because even in death true love will keep us together forever." She finished, choking up, she could no longer hold back the emotions and thus the tears that came with it as her bright blue eyes stared into his violets through her veil.

When they both no longer had words to say, the smiling clergyman stood straight. Then he looked at Lelouch.

"Your highness, first emperor of the Neo Galactic Imperium, Lelouch VI Britannia, do you take Kallen Stadtfeld as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, and I will love, care for, and cherish her forever and always." He answered.

"Lady Kallen Stadtfeld, do you take Lelouch VI Britannia as your lawfully wedded husband?" The clergyman asked with a smile after looking to Kallen.

"I do, and I will never stop loving him, he is the love of my life and I will be there for him... forever and always." She Replied.

The clergyman looked back and forth between the two as he continued to speak. "Then by the power invested in me by the state, and as a witness of this matrimony, I pronounce you both henceforth, husband and wife."

C.C. walked up to them, Lelouch and Kallen took the rings and slipped the metal bands onto each-others ring fingers. Kallen slipped her ring over her gloved right hand's ring finger. They where solid gold and had sapphires, amethyst and diamonds encrusted in them.

The clergyman trained his eyes on Lelouch. "You may kiss the bride..."

Lelouch slowly reached over to Kallen, lifting her veil, and while he has said and thought it hundreds of times before, he could not stop thinking about how much he had grown to love her, and how beautiful she was. He held her cheek with one hand and the small of her back with the other using feather light touches. He pulled her in close, and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips, she leaned forward, standing on her toes a little in order to reach up to him, as he was a head taller, and accepted it.

There might as well have been fireworks, they where enraptured by the kiss they shared. They both reluctantly pulled back with blushes on their faces. Smiling at each-other before he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her again, which she happily accepted with a smile and a giggle, this one holding more passion and fire than the first and it lasted longer. Red was continuing to dust her cheeks. The crowd that they forgot even existed began to clap and whistle in their seats, smiling all the while.

"Mockery: Oh master, I love you but I hate all that you stand for, but I think we should go press our slimy, mucus covered lips together in the cargo hold!" HK-47 muttered from behind C.C. The green haired girl turned around and sent a burning glare into the droid's eyes. HK, who thought he could not fear anything, suddenly didn't feel like speaking for a while.

The now married couple slowly walked down from the alter, arms intertwined. They arrived at the wedding cake. When they where about to start cutting into it Mon Mothma made her presence known, walking up to the two of them from the crowd, Kallen got a mischievous glint in her eyes and grinned while Lelouch began to speak to the New Republic chancellor.

"Hello Mon, glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here. I'm so happy for you, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, so how have you been?"

"On a personal level? I'm just fine."

"And on a professional level?"

Mon Mothma shook her head. "This is your wedding day, I refuse to dump my problems on you, especially today."

"Thank you, but the continued survival of the republic and my empire's friendly relationship with it is always of concern." He pressed.

"I appreciate the thought, but the problem isn't critical yet, you have your day, and a long night ahead of you." She said with a smile.

"Very well-"

"Hey honey?" Kallen's soft voice came from behind.

"Yes dea-"

 **SPLAT**

Lelouch began to turn towards Kallen as he spoke, only to find that his face was suddenly covered in cake... he managed to close his eyes before it hit him, so when he opened them his eyes where the only thing not covered in frosting and cake.

The crowd laughed so hard you could hear the ruckus from a few floors up. Kallen meanwhile put her hands to her face and began to giggle like a maniac.

'So _that's_ how its gonna be? Alright then.'

He got the same glint in his eyes as Kallen did, before he suddenly grabbed one of her arms, pulling her forward and making her squeak in surprise, while scooping his hand through the cake.

 **SPLAT**

He returned the favor in kind. They both stood there staring at each-other before they began to laugh their asses off. Grabbing napkins and cleaning the others face, they continued to chuckle. It took a little less than a minute but then Lelouch got a slightly different look in his eyes.

"Oh dear, it would seem I missed a spot." He said lowly, before leaning down and licking her cheek slowly with the tip of his tongue. She blushed like mad and began to stutter.

Lelouch slowly pulled back and swirled his tongue in his mouth before swallowing.

"Delicious." He whispered into her ears.

Her heart fluttered and she stopped trying to speak in coherent sentences and resorted to just blushing like mad and leaning into him.

"Do you want to take this to a private setting?" She asked, just barely keeping her words under control. They both turned more red than ever at the question.

"Yes."

Kallen stood back, grabbing the bouquet of flowers she had laid on a nearby table and tossing them into the crowd, which C.C. snatched before anyone else could. The now hitched couple then began to hold hands, and slowly made their way out of the throne room...

...and into their bedroom...

When they had arrived the sun had already finished setting, Kallen reluctantly released his hand and sauntered over to their bed, putting a little extra sway in her hips. He could not help but stare, if he where to speak freely, he would admit she had a body to die for, and her ass was most certainly part of the package. But they where not sure how to really proceed...

They where both virgins still, neither of them went this far before. They made out and cuddled but, never went further...

Lelouch tugged nervously at his collar, adjusting it without need, and thinking about how to make this less awkward. He spotted a bottle of Corellian Champaign and a pair of glasses placed in an iced bucket next to the bed. He instantly knew Sparky did it.

He poured himself a glass after popping the cork and watching it fly across the room, allowing the bubbles to fizz over and into the bucket of ice, then he poured one for Kallen, handing it to her.

"Cheers, to the best day of our lives." Lelouch offered.

"Cheers, to spending our lives together." She replied in kind, their glasses made a clinking sound and they took their sips. They sat on the bed next to each-other.

They sat there for a moment, the silence was not welcome, but they found something else to talk about.

"Kallen... what is love to you?"

She closed her eyes in thought, before opening them and looking into his violets.

"Love is... wanting to spend every moment of every day with someone, because they make you feel happy, and complete, and you enjoy making them happy." Kallen answered, she had more to say, but wanted to hear what her husband thought.

"I actually feel the same way, and with that, I think that your spouse should also be the person you get along with the most. Like, the person you marry should also be your best friend, the person you know will always stick with you, help you up when you're down, and will never leave your side."

To Kallen, this meant a lot, hearing that she was the one Lelouch loved, cared about, and felt closest to the most warmed her heart.

"Well, it looks like our definition of love is exactly the same." She spoke up.

Lelouch grinned. "Well I don't think HK agrees."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" They both barked in laughter.

Kallen smiled, reminiscing some older memories.

"Remember the day I suspected you and Rivalz managed to dump half the damn bottle all over me?"

"And then you grabbed me while you where naked in the shower?" He quipped.

Kallen's cheeks warmed up.

"Yeah. Want that to happen again soon a bet?" She teased back.

"Well it doesn't have to be in the shower, and I was hoping it could be for something more intimate than a death threat." He snarked in kind.

"Well if you don't shut up and start kissing me, I'm going to have to start undressing as slowly as possible until you can't control yourself." She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

He whipped around, snatching her wrists and pinning her to the bed, as he crawled on top of her she saw that lust was beginning to make its way into his eyes. She was red with embarrassment. But his smile was nothing if not comforting.

"Well if you wanted to kiss me so bad... you could have just asked." He whispered, before his lips suddenly collided with hers'. She squeaked in surprise both when he pinned her and when he kissed her. And she moaned into his mouth as the kiss was continually deepened. They inevitably needed to come up for air, and while Kallen's chest was heaving he could not help but to peak at her voluptuous breasts swaying up and down as she caught her breath.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night...

###

'No.' He chastised himself. 'You have all night, and this is her day to, let her tell you when she's ready to take it further.'

She gently pulled away from his grasp before lightly pressing her hands against his chest. He stood and took a step back, giving her space. She stood as well, peeling off her ring and gloves, taking off her veil, removing her shoes, and taking her necklace off before reaching behind her back. She looked away shyly and red faced all the while.

At first Lelouch was confused, but he soon understood what was happening, she was getting undressed, and he began to enjoy every waking second of it.

She undid the knots of her corset one by one, and when she finished, it still clung, allowing her to slowly peel it off herself, she then unclipped her skirt, allowing her outfit to fall into a heap around her feet.

This treated Lelouch to a sight he would forever cherish. Kallen was now standing in nothing but a matching pair of lacey black bra that was struggling to hold her voluptuous breasts, a pair of panties that left little to the imagination, and see through black stockings that came up to her mid thigh, outlining her ass and most precious spot. She was more red than ever now, subconsciously reaching to cover herself with her arms.

Her body was otherwise completely exposed. Her porcelain skin was all too alluring, her skin seemed to glow and he determined that she simply must be either an angel or a goddess to look so beautiful, the way her skin curved, the way her body was contoured, it was as though she was hand crafted for beauty. Her red hair was stunning, and her blue eyes glowed. on top of all this the moonlight that she bathed in from the uncovered window of their bedroom only added to her amazing beautiful looks.

"D-don't stare, you haven't even started to get undressed yet." She stuttered.

He wanted to keep looking, but she was embarrassed, and he wanted to make her comfortable. So he began to undress as well. He unbuttoned his tuxedo and slipped it off. Then he pulled his white T-shirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground.

Now it was her turn to stare, he was not overly endowed with muscle, but being a warrior skilled in close quarters combat meant he had to be lean, and he did have some rock hard abs' and pecs. His arms where nothing to sneeze at either. He was not a skinny twerp but not a body builder. Something she was glad for, seeing so much muscle on someone's body was not as attractive as men thought. He was the perfect build for her. Visibly lean and muscular, but not over done.

But it was only heating up more as he kicked off his socks and shoes, placed his ring next to hers on the dresser, and unbuckled his dress pants. She tried desperately not to make her shock and awe too visible as she eyed the tent in his boxers. But seeing the way he reacted to the way she looked made her pretty sure he noticed as he grinned and blushed at the same time.

'Well even if size doesn't matter... it certainly doesn't hurt that he apparently has that covered.' She couldn't tell just how big he was but it definitely seemed much more than adequate. She could feel heat begin to build up in her crotch, she was starting to get wet.

He walked up to her now, they both had only their undergarments on. He leaned down for another kiss, and she accepted. But embarrassed as she was about their current state of dress she knew this is what they both wanted, they wanted to pleasure one another, make each-other feel amazing. So she pushed the embarrassment away, and kissed him back full force, while slowly switching positions. She lightly pushed him towards the bed and he sat down. Their kiss ended. But the fun was only just beginning.

She crawled up on the bed, straddling him. She began to grind herself against him while feeling up his chest, this time she initiated the kiss, full of gusto as they battled it out with their tongues. Her body began to cause pleasurable friction, her most precious spot rubbing against the tent in his boxers as her barely contained breasts pressed up against his chest, her mounds slid up and sown and her back arched as she essentially slowly dry humped him. She was starting to get far more aroused, as was he.

Lelouch's eyes switched from Kallen's eyes to looking at the cleavage of her well endowed chest and back again. He too was starting to lose himself in the slow building passion.

She leaned up to his ear. "You can touch them if you want..." She whispered softly, her voice was angelic, though a little hesitant. She let her arms fall limply to her sides, her knuckles dragging against the pristine white sheets. She was openly inviting him to touch her breasts.

He happily complied, placing his left hand on her waist, and bringing his other up to caress the exposed top of her breasts that was not covered by her bra. He ran over it with his fingers. Her soft, pillow like breast felt wonderful on his fingers, she let out a content sight and a light moan as he massaged it, he reached under it then, squeezing and lifting it.

The reaction was instantaneous. She moaned loudly and began to grind against him harder. Her eyes closed tight as she focused on the pleasure. Then he began to rub her nipple through the lace...

"Ahhhhhh..." She cried softly in pleasure.

The hand on her waist traveled to the hem of her tight panties, he began to slip a finger into it, but she swiftly grabbed onto it.

"You first." The meaning was clear.

"But I want to make you feel good." He whispered into her ear.

"Its the wife's job to take care of her man..." She whispered back seductively.

"But its the husbands job to make sure his wife is always happy." He attempted to persuade her.

"Just let me do this for you." She insisted.

He wanted to convince her to let him please her. But she was as stubborn as he was, and that was saying something. Instead he leaned in close, inhaling her scent and nodding silently.

He kissed him on the lips, then slowly began to make her way down, her feather light kisses and touches made him shiver in ecstasy as she went on a journey to explore his body. She ran her tongue down his chest, kissing it, along with his abs as her hands traveled down to his waist.

He bit his lips in a mix of pleasure and frustration at how aroused he was getting, his dick was so hard and begging for attention it was painful...

Lucky for him though, Kallen was on top of that. She eventually slid off of his lap, her feet hit the floor. And then she quickly and unceremoniously dropped to her knees. She reached for the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled. Eventually, she pulled them down completely, and his cock shot up into the air. Finally free of its suffocating confinement. His mostly nude wife gasped seeing its full size, but recovered, and brought her face close to his throbbing manhood.

She looked up at him with fake innocence in her eyes as she released her hot breath on it, he clenched the bedsheets slightly at the sensation. She brought the tip of her tongue to the base of his shaft, slowly dragging it up the side. His breath hitched and he tensed as the wonderful sensations got more intense. She wrapped her right hand around it, pulling it forward slightly. She leaned forward and kissed the head, slowly stroking it. She really had no idea what she was doing, but she could tell it made her husband feel good, so she continued.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned. She had wrapped her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around it. Then she really started to get going, she started to go down on him, bobbing her head as she began to give him a full blow job. Her hand still stroking his base while she sucked. He groaned in pleasure, he had never felt something as wonderful as his beautiful wife's wonderful, moist mouth sucking his dick.

She managed to take almost four inches, roughly half of him into her mouth before she began to gag a little. She knew she couldn't go down on him all the way, he was too big for her to take all of him in. Perhaps one day she could do it, but she would need practice, though she was sure she would get _plenty_. Regardless, until the day her mouth could take his entirety in one go, she had another idea that was sure to work.

She crammed as much as she could into her mouth before slowly pulling back, releasing his manhood with an audible pop. He shivered. She kept her mouth over it, letting her build up of saliva pour over it, coating his dick in her mouth's juices. After that she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Her bountiful breasts sprang free as one of her last articles of clothing fell to the floor.

She straightened out, before putting her chest in his lap, and sandwiching his dick between her boobs. He instantly gasped and clutched the sheets tighter. She started to massage his dick with her breasts, squishing them together with his manhood in the middle as she stroked it with them. When she had a set a good pace she returned to her fellatio, he could hear her audibly sucking him off as she bobbed her head, determined to make him blow his load.

The blow job was too much, between her breasts and her mouth he was quickly approaching his climax. He was feeling so much pleasure he was starting to lose control. He grabbed the bed sheets in a vain effort to ride out the pleasure. He looked down at Kallen, her lust and love filled eyes stared right back at him. She slowed down, letting go of her breasts and grabbing his hands, placing them on her head before she went back to massaging his dick with her large tits.

She could feel him approaching his climax and taste his pre-cum. She timed it perfectly, within a minute he was about to blow. She finished him by going down just a bit further and sucking harder.

"I- I'm gonna cum, gonna-" He blew his load in her mouth, and continued to cum as she sucked him dry, taking his seamen into her mouth and swallowing everything he gave her. His hands ran through her hair as he let out one final moan of pleasure and released one last spurt of cum. A few small drops leaked from the corners of her lips.

He was panting, the pleasure he felt sent him to cloud nine, but he could not bare to take his eyes off of her. She pulled back, releasing his cock with a pop as her lips stopped suckling it. She looked up at him with reddened cheeks. She had regained a bit of her senses, realizing how lewd that was and what she was about to do was dirty, but she couldn't help herself.

She opened her mouth, showing him that she still had a small puddle of his spunk in her mouth still. She swirled it around with her tongue in her open mouth, savoring its musky, salty taste, then licked the drops dribbling from the corners of her mouth and swallowed before opening her mouth showing it was now empty.

He had went partially limp after she blew him. But the sight of something so lewd made him hard again. She got up to her feet, and spread her legs. She swayed her hips while slowly pulling her panties down, when they dropped to the floor he could see her soaking wet core. He stared at her now with his jaw open, his mind drawing blank at such a wondrous sight.

She sauntered forward and he scooted back on the bed, now laying down on it, wondering what she had planned next. She straddled him again, positioning herself above his manhood.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, he knew the first time was supposed to hurt.

"I'm more than ready to give this part of me to you." She said softly.

"And I'm glad I get to give you my virginity as well." He replied in kind.

She slipped herself over him, slowly sliding down, she broke her hymen almost instantly, and a sharp pain bit her. But it did not deter her from continuing to lower herself onto his manhood completely. She stopped when he was completely enveloped by her womanhood, and gasped when she realized he was hitting her womb. The pleasure just from him entering her was mind blowing.

"Don't move until you start to feel better." He asked. She complied, allowing herself to get used to his size, his hands moved up to grope her now unrestricted boobs. Taking a handful of each and squeezing them, rubbing her nipples and massaging them. He leaned up taking one of her pink nubs into her mouth, nipping and licking it.

"Ohhhhhhh." She gasped.

He let go of her nipple with his mouth and laid back down, running his hands over the rest of her body, feeling it up with feather light touches. He stopped at her rear, squeezing her other considerably large assets. She squeaked in pleasure. She was ready. He continued to feel her as she began to rock her hips on his manhood. Her hips gyrated and her breasts swung as her ass bounced. She rode him slowly at first, but she began to pick up speed quickly. He began to buck his hips up into her, matching her pace as he kept his hands firmly planted on her shapely ass.

"OHHHHHH GOD!"

He began to thrust faster than she could ride him, she lost her balance and fell forward. Her hands on either side of his head as her eyes rolled up. The pleasure brought her into blissful, mind numbing ecstasy. He was hitting the perfect spot every time, he could feel her walls tighten around him, desperate to stay full. He too was feeling amazing, but he held back, Kallen made him cum already, it was her turn, and then he would make her cum again before he stopped.

The first one came quickly...

"OH FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

He continued his thrusting even as she began to squirt, her cum splattering over both her legs and his as she orgasmed. But even when she stopped, unable to continue moving due to the overload, he still thrusted into her. Her body was now limp on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as her head hung off to the side. His hands remained firmly on her ass, squeezing it and holding it in place so he could continue. He noticed her lift her head.

"No... more, It- it feels, too, good. I'm gonna break... aahhhhahahhh..."

He kissed her, knowing she was enjoying this. She was too weak to kiss back and he claimed her mouth completely. When he stopped and pulled away her tongue lulled out, too weak to pull it back in as he relentlessly pounded her. She looked into his eyes. She could not speak but those sparkling blue eyes told him that she loved what he was doing.

They remained like this, the sounds of her ass slapping against his hips as he pounded her while she rode him filled the air, the panting, the moaning. She built up again, her walls clenching harder than before. Her mouth slammed shut as her body twitched and spasmed in unrelenting pleasure. She shot back up, riding him full force again. Her back arched and her hands rested on his knee caps while she rode him. Her skin glistened in the moonlight wish a sheen of sweat. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream, her breath caught in her throat as she orgasmed a second time. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let her mind go numb with ecstasy while she squirted again. Her soaking wet pussy coating his waist in its juices. He made sure that she rode out the orgasm. She continued to squirt while her pounded her from below.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He did what he set out to do, and finally allowed himself his desperate release. He gushed inside of her. His dick releasing a torrent of sperm directly into her womb for several seconds, filling her. He was still bucking into her as it happened. And she could feel his seed fill her completely. She fell back off of him, her body landing between his legs. He continued to pump his cum for a few more seconds, it shot up into the air and landed on her, splattering on her body from the top of her breasts to her waist, some of his cum was leaking from her pussy, too much was let out inside to stay in...

Lelouch was spent, and Kallen could hardly move. He didn't want to leave her like she was though, so he forced himself to get up. He picked her up, only barely, and laid her gently on the bed correctly, her head on soft pillows. He then took some napkins and quickly cleaned off the mess he left on her.

Then he laid down with her, throwing the blanket over their bodies and holding her close before quickly falling into a deep sleep.

###

Every day since then had been heaven. They spent a full month together for their honeymoon, went out to restaurants, to parks, or just staying at the palace and cuddling, reading books, talking, cracking jokes, and playing games, Lelouch had asked Sparky to not allow anyone to bother him or his wife during this time unless it was emergency. So for a month as far as they where concerned the fucked up state of the galaxy did not exist. They simply enjoyed each-others company, and delved into their sex life together with love, lust, and excitement at night.

Lelouch did NOT want it to end, when he got to spend time with her it was like the world was ok, nothing to go wrong, everything was going to be just fine, no matter how bleak the situation seemed at first.

So he was understandably disappointed when his beloved Q-1 was not laying in bed with him the next morning, ready to receive and give a good morning kiss and cuddle with him for a few hours like they had done in the afterglow of every wonderful night they had together.

With his Q-1 gone he went to look for her, getting dressed, putting on the wedding ring he left on the dresser and walking out the door. But he was instantly met by Sparky the moment he opened it.

"Don't worry, she just needed to run a quick errand, and she took some royal guardsmen with her, I made sure of it." The droid held up a steaming cup of caf and a plate of pancakes. "She made this for you and asked me to keep it warm for your enjoyment."

"Well thank you, I'll be sure to let her know how much I appreciate this when she comes back." He said, relieved that she was ok.

"She left a little while ago, so she should be back soon. Why don't you get cleaned up while you wait for her to arrive?"

"What are you? My nanny?" He snarked, walking back into his room and preparing to shower. He could use one.

Last night was _particularly_ eventful compared to the last few, they started to get a little rough for a little more excitement, nothing hurtful. But a little scratching and nipping and licking and hickeys and so forth... ok so he did get a little too rough but she actually enjoyed it, he knew that much for certain with the way she moaned on his... the way he... 'Nope, I cant think about that right now.' He cut his thoughts off.

"No, but if you need someone to start yelling at you to do homework find someone else." The droid fired back.

"Cheeky droid."

"We've been over that already."

"So we have." Lelouch got his clothes ready before guzzling this galaxies version of coffee and eating his pancakes. They tasted better than any others he had before, only Sayoko's compared, but, she wasn't here.

He winced a little.

'I miss you all, Milly, Rivalz, my black knights... hell even Nina and... Cornelia, and... and E-Euphie n Sh-Shirley and...' His thoughts came to a screeching halt.

'Nunnally... oh god if only you could be here, your eyes would be lit up with joy seeing only the wonders of this place, the technology, the people, the ocean of stars... I wish I could see you again so badly...' He looked down at his finished plate of hot cakes sadly.

'Would you be proud of me, would you still admire me knowing all the horrible things I have done... would... would you even still _love_ me? Or, or am I a monster for everything I did, all those people, even if most of them where accidents I still caused genocides... the Narita landslide, the SAZ massacre... all those people the OSI killed to get to me in the casino, and the fleijas... so much death... all for what?' His eyes watered staring at the empty plate.

Sparky slowly walked up to his friend and emperor, laying his mechanical hand on the shoulder of the once exiled black prince.

"You're staring at that plate like it just fucked your wife and posted it on spacebook." Sparky commented.

 **SNORT** "Pfffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god why aren't you this funny all the time!?"

"I'm too busy being a smart ass-" Sparky remarked with a bow. "-your highness."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Noted." He put the plate on his dresser, taking his fresh clothes with him into the bathroom within the main bedroom suite. His shower was short, he kept it quick and simple, washing himself clean of the smell of sex and doing his hair.

When he exited the bathroom wearing clean clothes, Kallen was waiting for him on his bed like sparky said she would be. She had a look of joy and contemplation on her face, but she seemed to also be crying, which worried him. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close for a hug.

"You're crying, what's wrong?" He asked softly while wiping away a tear from her cheek. She grasped his hand and turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong... Lelouch... something wonderful has happened." She croaked out. She grabbed him by his cheeks and brought it down to be level with her, she stared into his eyes with a bright smile and happy tears flowing freely.

"We... we can expect the pitter patter of little feet by around this time next year."

He blinked in confusion. Kallen chuckled.

"Honey... I'm pregnant..."

One could hear a pin drop, his eyes went wide, a smile growing on his face.

'My... my Q-1 is pregnant with my child... she's going to be a mom and...'

'I... I'm gonna be a dad...' His thoughts finished.

A/N ok, first, YAY Kallen and Lelouch are gonna be parents! second, that lemon was HOT, third, I hope I wrote it well enough to be both enjoyable to read, and realistic. I really did try to make that lemon be more than blatant smut, I wanted it to be a night full of passion and love between two sexually frustrated and inexperienced newly weds that wanted to go at it for the first time, I hope I was able to do that to some degree. If not, pointers then?

On one last note, this MIGHT turn into a Lelouch X _very small_ harem story, now it wasn't at first, but I decided I could do it after coming to a decision about my revelations story, I initially had revelations planned out where he grew a harem over a long period of time throughout the story and sequels I thought of writing, (It certainly didn't go slow the way I wrote it but that was the idea at first) but I decided to do that with this story instead, first its just going to be Kallen, followed shortly by our favorite witch, and for a while it will be just them, but one more person is going to be added after we get into the "Going back to earth" part of the story if I do follow through with it.

Now as for why? Well first, cuz I like the idea, second, it will actually come to make sense due to a little plot point I'm going to throw in. and third, I think its justified because until further notice revelations is on an indefinite hiatus, and when I do get back to what I was thinking about for the initial story it will probably be changed ( Plus Lelouch kinda deserves this, I mean, cmon, he's done so much for everyone and his dad had a hundred n fuckin eight wives, three isn't that big of a deal right?). so I pulled the good/decent ideas from that one, and will put them in here. while leaving out the crack and bad writing. I hope no one minds that this could be a harem story, I promise to make the In-story reasoning for it make as much sense as possible if I do. If you do or don't like the idea let me know in a review or PM.

until then, read, review, follow and favorite. cuz I need other people to tell me I'm worth something!


	21. Calm before a storm

A/N I am on a roll aren't I? anyways lets go, and drop a review on your way out. Anyways, this chapter isn't meant to be a full chapter, its more of an intermission chapter, so its shorter, only around 2k words of story, some filler with some fluff, plot, and a tiny taste of lemon. So it's a little quick and does jump around a bit, fair warning.

* * *

His pacing would drive anyone crazy at some point, his stress from getting back into the swing of things as an emperor of roughly a quarter of the galaxy would do that to people. So he paced down the many hallways of the royal palace on Taris while ignoring everyone and everything around him.

He pushed open a hard wood door, a rare thing in such a futuristic world, that led to his shared bedroom. He walked in and shut the door, before pulling down his hood and removing the silken mask that covered everything below the bridge of his nose. He ran a hand through his hair while the other clenched tightly.

Trade deals, reports on military actions taken by other factions and updates on the status of his own forces, then there where the many... _many_ domestic and public problems to deal with.

'Oh god those fucking tax reforms...' He shivered 'And then there's Kallen... and... and our child.'

"Lelouch."

He stopped in his tracks, before pivoting to see his wife I a white T-shirt and shorts leaning against the frame of the door, giving him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?"

He let out a tired sigh.

"No, I'm not, I'm far from ok. There's, there's just so much to deal with, all the political maneuvering, balancing our budget between domestic and military projects, the trade deals, the tax reforms. Its all starting to get to me."

Kallen slowly walked up to him, put her hands to his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. He accepted, and relaxed for a moment before the connection broke. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head in his chest.

"There's something else... isn't there."

"Yes." He wasn't going to lie to her.

"What is it?"

"... I'm scared."

"Of what? Being a parent?"

"No, no not being a parent but... I, I don't know."

"Do you not want-"

"No! No... I want, I want to be a parent, I can hardly wait... but..."

"But...?"

"But, I don't... I don't want to be like _him_."

"You wont be." She answered calmly.

"But what if-?"

"No." She cut him off. "You wont be."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

"What if it runs in the family Kallen!?" He yelled pulling away. "My father, his father, and his father before him and so on where all terrible parents!" He slumped down against the bed. "What if I end up being a monster like him...?" He muttered.

"Then I'll smack you clear across the face to knock some sense into you." She quipped, sitting next to him. "Lelouch, you are a _good_ person, you made mistakes, everyone dose that."

"Mine cost more."

"Yes, they did, but you have to remember that you did what you had to do. And you did the best you could. You did what no one else could, you killed Charles, and you kicked the world's ass a dozen times over."

"...Thanks Kallen... I'm sorry for getting so emotional, I'm just so nervous about this whole thing."

"Take your mind off of it now, relax."

"I don't know if I can."

She nuzzled up to him, kissing him on the cheek and rubbing his back.

"Am I proving you wrong yet?"

"Mmmm nope, gonna have to try harder than that."

They both chuckled and began to kiss-

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Lelouch bashed the back of his head against the side of the mattress.

"Cant be left alone with my wife for five fucking minutes..." He grumbled. He then sat up and walked to the door. He opened it up seeing sparky standing on the other side with a data-pad in hand.

"Good, you are here, there are things that we need to go over regarding several military R&D projects, up to and including the failure to find a female clone template, the development of the new imperial III class destroyer in Fondor shipyards, the further expansion of the fleet's current size, recruitment for the storm-trooper corps, battle droid production, the creation of new elite units from our more experienced ranks, an increase in the quality and quantity of the royal guard, the star forge needing orders directly from you, and the supply lanes for our expeditionary forces have been cut of by mercenaries and pirates. And then the more domestic issues, such as the tax reforms that have been passing around, and extensions on the trade deals currently held with the Republic." Sparky finally stopped after spewing all of this information.

Lelouch groaned.

"Sir-"

Lelouch groaned louder.

"My lor-"

Lelouch groaned even louder like he was dying in pain.

"... I'll just put these things on hold..."

"Thanks."

"Mhm." Sparky huffed before walking off with the data pad in hand. Lelouch shut the door.

He turned around to see Kallen snickering.

He grinned. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, you."

"Well I am a funny guy."

"I'm not going to argue that point."

"So... wanna go do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Well... what would you like to do?"

"Hmmmmm..." She hummed while slowly getting up. She walked towards him with an elegant gait, and put a single finger on his chest.

"I can think of something _fun_ we can do..."

Lelouch's grin turned seductive.

"Is that so...? Please describe in detail what you think we should do...

She grabbed onto his shoulders, kissing him, and began to pull him towards the bed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Imperial center...**

The red, black, and small bits of white that made up the standard of the imperial remnant covered the imperial palace. Overhead, a bleak smog of pollution tainted the atmosphere, within the sky where the silhouettes of orbiting star destroyers, and the streets where covered with imperial storm troopers.

Within the imperial palace sat one director Izard. Current leader of the Imperial remnant, and in front of her sat a cyborg human.

"-nd you are absolutely certain this will succeed?"

"Without a doubt my lady."

"I am putting all my eggs into this basket... your plot had better work." The director said while leaning back into her throne

The cyborg man smiled from his kneeling position.

"My lady, I brought lord Vader himself to his knees with the push of a button. You will find that Cylo VI does not disappoint."

"You disappointed emperor Palpatine five times before this, prey you don't make another mistake. You are dismissed." Izard bit out.

"It will be done my liege." He said, standing and bowing. He made his exit soon after.

She put a comlink to her ear. "Report dock-master." There was chatter from the comlink. "What do you mean behind schedule!?"

There was more chatter, this time more clear. "I apologize my lady but we don't have the slaves or recourses to construct it at the rate you requested, I- I'm sorry but we just don't have the means."

"I gave you access to the imperial treasury!" She yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am you did but there aren't enough funds in reserve to keep the empire 's economy functioning and we cant find any contractors capable of providing the orders required t-"

"I don't care about the economy! I don't care about any single contractor filling the order. Take what you need without remorse or restriction to complete the project!"

"Y-y- yes ma'am it will be done!" The comlink shut off.

She let out a heavy sigh, putting her hands to her head. Her plans where high risk, high reward, it all depended on how the enemy reacted, and only time was left standing in her way before they could get the ball rolling.

* * *

 **Taris- imperial palace bedroom**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Yeeeeeeeeeees!" Kallen yelled, she fell back on the sheets, nude and covered in sweat, while panting. Lelouch fell onto the bed next to her, their lower halves covered by blankets.

Lelouch smiled, tracing a finger along her curves. "Want to go at it again?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I can go for round two, just give me a minute..." She breathed out while catching her breath.

"Mmm, better hurry, you're too beautiful for me to resist for long." He whispered into her ear.

"Flatterer."

"Its not flattery if its true." He whispered before he began to kiss her again.

She moaned into it, her body recovering and getting back into the sensual activity she was sharing with her husband with renewed vigor.

He climbed on top of her, and sheathed himself within her dripping wet pussy in one go, cum leaking out from their previous session. She gasped in pleasure, her eyes rolling up into her head as she grinded her hips into his throbbing manhood.

He pulled back, and then began to slam into her without remorse, his thrusts causing her breasts to heave and the bed to move, she dug her finger nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him as he ravaged her...

She rolled over, switching positions so she was on top.

"Let me do the work, you're stressed." She managed to get out while rocking her hips. She leaned down and began to message him, his arms and chest releasing their tension as she applied pressure and pleasured him. His hands moved to feel her up, landing on her breasts and ass most frequently as she rode him.

Tonight would be another passionate night of love making...

* * *

 **?**

Mirrors, mirrors everywhere, some of their reflections clear, others, less so, floating along in blank whiteness. The only sound being the ticking of clocks. One mirror, a grander one in the middle of the mess, was being looked at by a glowing blue orb.

 _"So, Lelouch VI Britannia, you have passed the first of many trials before the final test, I wonder, will you be the one that breaks the cycle? If you are, you had better hurry... C's world wont last for much longer in her presence..."_

As the multi toned voice of the orb echoed, C's world pulsed and groaned. The mirror cracked, ever so slightly, and chaotic black streams of smoke and energy began to leak out.

 _"God emperor Lelouch VI Britannia, hidden descendant of king Arthur, soon, you shall face your true destiny, what awaits you is unclear even to me, as chance and fate are often at ends with each-other... all I can say is this... you had better enjoy yourself, because when the time comes..."_

Psychotic laughter, that of a female, could be heard from behind the mirror.

 _"You had better be ready..."_

* * *

A/N Annnnnnnnd a new antagonist has been teased! hurray! now drop that review as requested.


	22. To Parts Unknown

A/N empathy received another update the same day chapter 7 rolled out, so chapter 8 is there. I didn't think anyone noticed the second notification, so I'm reminding you now.

 _"Show me a hero... and I'll write you a tragedy." Francis Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

He was far more relaxed after spending some time with Kallen, this day was starting off fairly well, he woke up with his wife in bed, snuggled with her for a bit, then ate breakfast, and got down to business. The most notable part of the day, was his current objective. At the moment he was walking the sleek, polished black halls of his newest edition to the fleet. The new _Gawain_ was now being constructed. So for the moment, he was taking a personal inspection at the latest and greatest of star destroyers that would soon be making up his fleet.

The imperial III class destroyer _Purity_ was the first of its kind, having been based off of the imperial II, but with even further upgrades. For one, while its bridge section was still in the same spot, it was more heavily shielded, armored, and covered with defensive AA emplacements that could knock out torpedoes and incoming bomber wings attempting to target what would normally be the most vulnerable part of the ship.

On top of this, a secondary command center was located in the center of the ship's main body in case of the tower still being knocked out, so the ship would still function, though less so than the real bridge could. Along with this where more fundamental base improvements. Such as thicker, and stronger armor plating, more efficient and durable shields, both kinetic and energy based. As well as more advanced Com-arrays, powerful new engines, a new hyperdrive model, new software and hardware for the internal systems, a new power generator, and a slightly increased hanger capacity, taking the total number of fighters from 72 to 90.

He made a mental note to start replacing the standard TIE with better models, and to put forward a bill for increased production of TIE defenders, though more expensive, the fighter was actually better than the X-wing, K-wing, A-wing, and E-wing. Put a good pilot in there and it could take out dozens of the cheaper model ones. Overall, a short term loss for long term gain.

And finally, the guns, the imperial star destroyer has been the crème le crème of firepower ever since it was introduced as the imperator class destroyer in the late years of the clone wars... this destroyer follows that principle to a T. With over 10 octuplet super heavy turbo-lasers, 30 quad heavy turbo-laser batteries, 70 dual heavy batteries, 150 dual medium cannons, 100 ion cannons, 200 proton cannons, 155 point defense guns, and 5 newly made dual Hadron/Varis hybrid cannon batteries that had as much power as a full volley from an Imperial I class destroyer per shot, it was a titan built to completely annihilate its foes. And, to top it all off, the outside was painted a solid black. The 2000 meter long battleship was ready for all out war.

There where, no doubt, problems with the creation of those hybrid guns. Lelouch had to go off of what he remembered of old intelligence reports from when he was Zero of both the hadron and varis weapon systems to give the R&D department, his science officers took it in strides, but it was a challenge none the less. With the lack of sakuradite in the galaxy, they had to use substitutes to simulate the real thing. On top of that, they overheated quickly, and had a massive strain on power reserves, even with the new generator and backups installed.

He had already inspected most of the vessel from stem to stern, finding it to be in perfect condition. After finishing his rounds in the crew's quarters, he made his way to the hangar. Where a shuttle and Sparky where waiting for him

"If you are finished, lets head out, we just received a distress signal, old imperial. It's an older code, and weak, we have no idea what it is however as the transmition was cut short, all we got was a scrambled mess of binary." The droid said while looking at his data pad.

"Very well, lets get a move on, where are Kallen and C.C.?"

"Her highness has just finished with her checkup at the medical center within the palace and lady C.C. is in a combat simulator aboard the _Natures Wrath_."

"Is this ship ready for active service?"

"She has been for a few days now, The contractors and engineers just need your approval to make the completion of the initial project official, and then order more of them to be constructed at your leisure."

"Assign her a crew immediately, I'm going to get my things and prepare, let Kallen and C.C. know where I am going."

"Roger-roger, we will be under way shortly with your command." Sparky said while typing on the data pad. The two of them stepped aboard the Lambda class shuttle hastily and the small ship soon departed from the hangar, leaving the orbital construction yard.

* * *

He stood aboard the bridge of the Imperial III class star destroyer _HMS Purity_ looking out the viewport with his arms crossed behind his back. They had to leave while the crew did prep work and got everything together, they came back after the all-clear was sounded. His shuttle had landed dropping him off along with Phasma, Sparky, and his honor guard consisting of imperial commandos and BX-1 Sentinel class commandos. He then made his way to the bridge which led to his current position, observing the stars.

"Is there a reason why you specifically have to go? And moreover why did you think you could leave without the two of us?" He heard his wife's voice behind him.

He turned around to face her, along with C.C.

"You're pregnant with our child Kallen, I didn't want to bring you or the baby to harm. As for the first question, even with or factories and training facilities working at the max, we still have too few troops and warships to spare another small fleet for this, a single destroyer is best anyways, its an old Imperial distress signal, I doubt that any old imperials would dare fire upon a friendly destroyer."

"Have you considered it may be a trap warlock?" C.C. asked somewhat lazily while stretching in her armor. Kallen too had her black bodysuit and armor on with a cape going down to below her knees.

"Such a possibility had crossed my mind, but this is the latest and greatest warship built at our orbital dockyards, and with a fully trained and experienced crew on board along with a contingency of troopers, battle droids, armor, and strike craft. I feel confident in our ability to not only survive but counter and destroy the ambushing forces if there are any, witch. Kallen, take a shuttle back to the palace."

"No."

Lelouch sighed. "Kal-"

"No. You cant force me to leave, I am your wife, I love you, I want to help, and I promised I would stay by your side through thick and thin. You will not make a liar out of me."

"But the baby..."

"I know, I wont get into a fight if I can help it, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in this, please don't make me leave the ship."

Lelouch inhaled and exhaled deeply, nodding once.

He turned back to the viewport. "Navigator, do we have a destination?"

The blue striped pilot droid near the rear of the command center looked up from his data pad towards Lelouch."We do, our analysts just got back, they managed to isolate and trace the signal."

"And?"

"It appears to be coming from-... no this can't be right, one moment." The droid tapped the screen several times, attempting to speak to the analysts who gave the info, only to receive a message saying they already triple checked, and this was the conclusion.

"It would appear that the signal is coming from Dromund Kass."

Lelouch tensed.

'First the star forge, now _that_ planet...' He grimaced, 'This had better not be a pattern...' "Very well, punch in the coordinates and we can head out."

Upon the verbal command the black imperial III class destroyer turned, its bright purple sublight engines pulsing with energy as it oriented itself to set a course for Dromund Kass, a planet that once housed the capitol of the ancient sith empire, before activating its hyper-drive and flung itself into faster than light travel...

The flight was overall, very calm. No alarms blaring, no intruders or surprise attacks, no accidents. After about half an hour of travel they where nearly there.

"Drop out at the very edge of the system, begin a full sensor sweep of the surrounding space and deploy probe droids to Dromund Kass. I don't want to be caught unawares." Lelouch proclaimed without looking away from the transparasteel window.

"Aye, aye." One of the crew in the pit said as they typed away at the controls.

"Have squadron 1 and 2 prepped for flight, first will patrol around the _Purity_ and act as fighter escort, wing two will search for any anomalies that our sensors cant properly identify." Sparky intoned from the holo-table from the rear, and in the hangar a squadron of vulture droid fighters and TIE-Interceptors prepared to take off. 10 fighters per wing.

"We are coming out of it in 3... 2... 1. Exiting hyperspace." One of the crew said from the pit, a female voice this time.

The swirling blackish blue vortex mixed with the bright white stars snapped out of existence as they entered the Kass system. There where several small moons and an asteroid belt within sight, but a fair distance away was the bright red star that provided warmth and light to the system. Several light minutes away from that star was Dromund Kass.

"Begin sensor sweep, launch wings one and two and deploy probes." Lelouch barked.

"Aye-aye, launching fighters for reconnaissance and deploying probe droids. Sensors sweeping quadrant 1 and 2." A crew member said from the command table to the rear of the bridge.

"Shields at 100%, engines hot, weapons on standby." A droid from the pit sounded off.

"Fighters launched." Another said from the pit.

Lelouch observed TIE interceptors fly out of the port hangar and make their way further into the system while vulture droids circled in patrol around the destroyer. Not long after, black pod shaped objects where launched out from underneath the destroyer's ventral hangar and blasted towards Dromund Kass.

"Probes are away, we will be getting data back as soon as they arrive." Sparky said while striding towards him over the walkway between the two pit work-stations.

Kallen and C.C. walked onto the bridge, having spent the duration of the travel talking in the royal suite.

"We're here already?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are, fighters have been deployed and sensors are scanning the immediate area-" Lelouch said, only to be cut off by a droid to the rear of the bridge on the right side, where the recon probe's data is transferred.

"Sir, probes have reached the lower stratosphere, but they did a preliminary scan, below them in the troposphere are fierce electrical storms. They are not shielded from electrical discharge, so there is a high chance they will be destroyed upon breaching the next atmospheric level."

He walked back towards the recon station with Sparky, Kallen and C.C. joined in as well. He leaned in to observe the data while the blue pilot droid typed away at the council.

"What about shuttle craft? Can they safely breach the troposphere without suffering a systems failure?" Kallen asked.

"Our Lambda and Sentinel class shuttles along with our assault gunships are all capable of getting through, but unshielded fighter craft are a no-go." The droid replied.

"Can the distress signal be traced to any specific part of Dromund Kass to narrow our search?" Lelouch asked.

"Already did, we have narrowed it down to about 50 square miles of land surrounding the old imperial capital, Kass city."

Lelouch nodded. "We can cover that ground easily enough if we launch enough shuttle craft and do a good sensor sweep. Prepare gamma company for deployment, we're heading planet side."

"Roger roger." Sparky said before walking towards the intercom." Attention, attention, gamma company personnel prepare for deployment, repeat, gamma company, prepare for planetary deployment, report to hangar 1 for briefing and transportation with your platoon captains."

Lelouch stood up straight casting a glance at Kallen and C.C. who gave him nods and knowing looks. He then turned towards the exit, leaving with his witch and his queen in tow.

* * *

 **10 minutes later... hangar bay 1 of star destroyer _Purity._**

Gamma company consisted of 150 men, 5 platoons, each platoon consisting of 3 squads of 10 men, each squad consisting of 2 different 5-man fire teams. 60 battle droids, 60 storm troopers, and 30 clones was the usual mix. This one was no different, the battle droids where at the far end of either side of the hangar with storm troopers on the mid left and right and clones to the center in platoons. 1 lieutenant with bright yellow commander stripes, 3 staff sergeants with red, 6 lance corporals in dark green, and 20 regulars in a 3 column formation with 10 in each row for each platoon, officers in front and lower ranks to the rear.

In front, near the hangar doors where 5 sentinel class transports, each ready to carry a platoon. The soldiers stood perfectly still with weapons ready and in attention. Captain Phasma in her chrome trooper armor and black half cape paced in front of them, examining her troops.

"Officer on deck!"

The 150 man company stood just a bit straighter, and captain Phasma stood ram-rod straight after turning to see her emperor and empress, giving them a salute.

"Captain."

"Your majesty."

"Are the troops ready?"

"Prepped and ready for active service."

"Good." He turned towards gamma company. "Everyone to your shuttles on the double, we are entering unknown and possibly hostile territory, keep your coms clear of chatter and open for important broadcasts, when we land topside, we will be splitting up to find the source of this distress signal we have been picking up, move it!"

The droids, clones, and storm troopers rushed towards their respective shuttles and prepared for takeoff...

* * *

A/N and that about does it, there will be some action and an important plot point next time I update.

As for the Imperial III, I know it sounds overpowered, but trust me, it isn't, it wont be taking on super star destroyers and coming out with nary a scratch, its just a big upgrade from the imperial class destroyers. as for the hybrid guns, those are admittedly a bit OP themselves, but realistically so, as a full broadside from a star destroyer isn't enough to outright destroy a larger military vessel, or take down the shields completely. Besides, the hadron cannons of code geass are powerful to wipe out entire armies if they are used properly, so I don't think what I did is too big of a stretch.


	23. Plots unfold

A/N some plot, some action, not much to say, enjoy!

TK-5391 wasn't quite sure how he got into this _fine_ mess. He knew something about today would be off, he knew something didn't quite feel right when he woke up and prepared for the day aboard the _H.M.S. Purity_. And yet he decided to ignore it.

'What could possibly go wrong?' Was the sum of his thoughts not long before now.

And right now, if he wasn't in the middle of a massive fire fight, he would be having a _really_ stiff drink.

Crouched behind a rotting husk of a tree in a dreary and dark forest that barely covered his body from blaster fire, he was cursing the universe in his head, wondering what exactly caused the situation in the first place.

About 45 minutes ago, he was safely in his sentinel class shuttle and preparing to deploy in his platoon's designated recon area. But then the pilots suddenly began shouting and taking evasive maneuvers. The white lights in the transports turned off and began to emit an eerie red. The shuttle shuddered violently with an explosion being heard along with laser cannon fire. The shuttle was hit, and it went careening into the forest.

His platoon was lucky enough to survive, the pilots where not quite as fortunate with the cockpit imploding on itself when the shuttle slammed into a mountain while grinding to a halt in the dirt and mud of Dromund Kass. And the universe decided they had to suffer further, because as soon as they began to depart the shuttle they where set upon with red blaster fire coming from seemingly nowhere and from all directions in the dark forests surrounding the area.

His thoughts where interrupted by a lager red bolt slamming into the ground in front of him. The flash and sharp noise blinded and deafened him to a small degree. He had to wipe the mud from his visor and looked with disdain to see that even more mud had gotten all over his once pearly white storm trooper armor.

He looked back towards the shuttle, it was only a few yards away from his piece of cover, and the wounded where being treated inside. 7 where hurt in the crash, 3 where hit with painful and dazing but not fatal bolts from the enemy weaponry and another 2 had a large tree branch fall on them after a large laser cannon bolt slammed into a tree. They would all live but until they got proper medical attention they where out of the fight.

That was 11 wounded, with another 4 acting as medics to tend to them, and then 4 more in the form of 2 guards to protect from intruders along with the platoon leader and a com officer trying to get into contact with friendlies.

He hadn't heard any news from inside, but if he had to guess, their short range communications where being jammed, hence the lack of reinforcements.

And that led back to him, 19 of their 30 man unit where holed up in that inoperable hunk of junk, and there where only 11 combat capable men and women spread thin along the smallest pieces of cover, be it trees, fallen or standing, rocks, or even hastily dug fox holes, holding off an unidentified enemy of unknown origins and unpredictable numbers.

'Fuck my life.' He spat in thought. He quickly put his E-11 rifle up and fired a burst into the trees, hoping to score a hit or pin them down, but fire was quickly returned having heard the bolts smash into the rotting hunk of tree that was currently his only life insurance. He could feel the vibration through the wood and hear the bark splinter and spread like shrapnel.

He turned his head to stare at the downed spacecraft. "Where are those reinforcements!?" He yelled at the shuttle for the 8th time.

And for the 8th time, he received no answer.

* * *

1 hour earlier, Sentinel shuttle #1 en route to Kass city.-

Lelouch stood, patiently waiting for the shuttle to reach its destination, the ride was quiet, only the random weapon check or status report breaking the silence, every once in a while slight turbulence was felt, but as soon as it was there it was gone. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Kallen as they stood near the exit of the Shuttle.

"Attention passengers, we are nearing our destination, prepare for departure in 3 minutes." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw C.C. slip her helmet on and began checking over the tactical pad on her wrist.

The lights went from white, to red, to green as they made their approach and touched down.

"We have landed at the center landing pad of the citadel structure in front of the sith sanctum, according to the maps we have dug up from old databanks on Taris there is also a bounty-hunters enclave to the left and the bureau of Imperial Intelligence." Captain Phasma said while walking out of the cockpit. Sparky joined the small group as well, walking out of the group of battle droids preparing for departure.

"I say we split into 3 teams, one will be lead by Phasma. Another by me, and the last one by the three of you. Ill check the bureau, Phasma can take the Mandalorian enclave, and you three take the sith sanctum. Each of us can take a pair of 5-droid fire teams."

Lelouch nodded in agreement. "Sounds fine to me. Kallen, C.C.?"

C.C. gave a nod, and Kallen agreed with a "Sure." The shuttle left, returning to the destroyer in orbit.

From then on they separated, Phasma leading her squad of 10 droids to the left, Sparky taking another 10 to the right, and the trio heading towards the center. Outside of the sanctum was a statue of an in-named sith lord, and the landing pad was surrounded by red and white sith-imperial flags. When The three of them entered the sith sanctum they didn't feel anything off, which was a good sign.

It was just dark and creepy.

"Lights." Lelouch commanded. He activated his Violet saber and held it up in front of him while placing his hand on Kallen's shoulder. C.C. activated her own golden saber and held it up like Lelouch. The ten droids activated the flashlights on their E-5 blaster rifles and began to fan out, looking for anything suspicious. The droids where ready for something to pop out at them, they stepped and weaved throughout the room cautiously with their knees slightly bent while slowly pointing their Lights around the area.

The overall vibe of the room was exactly what you would expect for an ancient sith sanctum, the walls and fixtures where all either black or a very dark grey, most glass that would have been used with lighting was an eerie blood red and just a little bit of white. The main entrance room was hexagonal in shape, much like the ancient imperial insignia and more recently the confederacy. Off to the side around the room where multiple doorways that if he had to guess where the entrances to different offices and training rooms.

He put a hand up to his ear piece. "Anything?"

"This is Phasma. I don't have anything at the moment but we aren't finished with the sweep yet. I'll keep you posted."

"This is Unit-590362. We haven't found anything yet in our section of the sanctum."

Lelouch waited patiently for Sparky to check in, but when it didn't happen for a long minute Lelouch grew worried.

"Sparky, status report please."

Static greeted him.

"Commander, Phasma, exit the Mandalorian enclave and the sith sanctum. Rendezvous in front of imperial intelligence, move!"

The trio and their squad exited the sanctum and ran towards the far left section of the tower platform, they only had to wait half a minute before Phasma and her squad met up with them.

"Sparky isn't responding." C.C. commented offhandedly while staring into the entrance of imperial intelligence.

"Form up and be ready for an ambush."

They walked in slowly, being sure to not make a sound, stepping softly as possible on the hard metal floor. They walked up a small flight of stairs and into a small room that acted as an intersection, one to the front, left, and right. The path in front left to an inoperable turbo lift, the right had a door that was sealed shut, so they went for the open hall on the left.

They exited into what appeared to be a large command and control center, but something was off about the place...

The lights where on, and the terminals all looked brand new. Just as they where about to move forward and investigate something caught Kallen's eye. Down the stairs to the left leading to the main command and control area a battle droid was frantically motioning to them to come to their area. She nudged Lelouch with her elbow and silently pointed at the droid. The rest noticed and they all quickly and quietly came down the stairs and noticed to their relief that their missing squad was all there and intact, including Sparky.

Said droid quietly crept over to them behind the wall.

"We heard voices and noises coming down the next hall. I wanted to contact you but didn't want to risk giving our position away if they are monitoring frequencies within this section of the building."

"Any idea who or what it is?"

"None, it sounded like storm troopers but we cant be sure."

"Any way to approach this stealthily?"

"No, whoever is there, they are right down that hall. No sneaking past for a better look. And the air vents are a no go, too noisy for the relative quiet."

"I'll go." C.C. said from her spot at the far corner while looking at the well lit hallway. "I'm the stealthiest person here, I could probably take a look and get back without causing a stir.

"Alright, but be careful." Lelouch said.

C.C. spread her arms and smirked at him. "Hey, its me."

"That's why I'm worried..." Lelouch drawled.

C.C. pivoted and crept up the second set of stairs leading up to the hall. She walked into it and looked around the corner to her right. The voices where a bit louder, but no sign of anyone, she pressed herself against the left side of the wall and slowly made her way there. She peeked around the left corner, this led her to see a second command center, albeit bigger and more advanced than the room her friends and platoon was held up in.

Then there where the occupants... something that surprised and scared her. There where at _least_ 30 imperial shadow troopers in advanced matte black armor, all of which where armed to the teeth with non standard blasters and explosives. They where standing around the area, either making small talk or examining their equipment while engineers seemed to be working non stop on the terminals around the large room.

But the most worrying of all was a trio standing in front of the entrance to the office of the former directors of imperial intelligence. Two wore red armor on either side of the entrance and one was in black.

The two in red where saber guards, elite, brainwashed force sensitive soldiers that wielded light-sabers. And the one in black was a shadow guard, an even more dangerous foe than the two clad in red.

She was about to head back when the shadow guard stepped to the side, and out of the office walked a fire team of Nova troopers, clad in black and gold. The one in front was the leader, having a black combat skirt, beige scarf, gold pouldrons on the left shoulder, a customized E-11, and a grenade bandolier full of thermal detonators strapped around his shoulder crossing his chest-plate and going around his waist.

Upon noticing his entrance to the main room everyone snapped to attention. "Intruders have been sighted over the forested area and near the dark temple, along with the old industrial zone. Lord Cylo has ordered the activation of automated defenses, his projects cannot be jeopardized or compromised in any way, shape, or form. Squad 1 will remain here with us and the saber guard, squad 2 and 3 will head off to lord Grathan's old laboratories to bolster the garrison, squad 4 split up into fire teams and begin recon of the area with Storm commando teams alpha and beta. A small fleet of ships will ambush the enemy destroyer in orbit. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

The Nova commander turned to look at the engineers working on the terminals.

"Are you _certain_ the cameras will be up soon?"

The lead engineer in a white and orange jumpsuit looked up from the mess of wires in front of him.

"Soon, how soon?" He shrugged. "Depends if the system wants to cooperate, the software is old, outdated, and because it isn't based off of old republic designs, its also a bit alien. I assure you however that my team is doing its best, sir."

The Nova trooper gave a single nod before pressing his right arm to his ear.

"Armor unit sigma, status?"

C.C. couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew it was high time she got out of dodge, she quietly made her way back to her group while making sure she got there as fast as possible. She vaulted over the main terminal on the higher ground to the pit and pressed her back against the wall. The platoon looked at her in surprise and worry. She pressed her back against the wall and motioned for everyone to get to cover.

Not even a minute later several squads of shadow troopers where sprinting right past them, going out the way they came in. After a few moments of quiet they relaxed, and C.C. relayed what she heard and saw to everyone else.

"Our short range comms wont reach our destroyer in orbit, and their AA is bound to be online so we cant go up and let our cruiser know what's happening." Phasma said.

"Can we still contact the rest of the company?" A battle droid corporal questioned.

"Negative, not from here, we would have to go out into the open to use it, and since they know that someone is here they will be monitoring all their channels and jamming any others." A sergeant said from the other end.

"What about the Holo-relay station south of here?." Sparky questioned.

"That's assuming it still works." Kallen muttered.

"Well we cant just sit here." Another battle droid said in the platoon.

Lelouch nodded. "Doing something is better than doing nothing and waiting to die, lets get moving."

And with that they began to quietly make their way out of the citadel and towards the main city where the transmitions center was located...

* * *

"A/N sorry that took so long, college classes started up and I have work, but I assure you no matter how long the wait times are I'm still writing fanfiction!

Things mentioned, all details mentioned are actual legends/cannon material. including the imperial forces mentioned, I suggest you check it out so you know what I'm talking about. Now I know what your thinking, why the hell would there be an imperial distress signal when the remnant is trying to keep projects secret? You will find out soon enough!

NOW REVIEW DAMNIT! I DEMAND REVIEWS! GIVE THEM TO ME! MY PRESCIOUS!


	24. Begin ground assault

A/N I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews, then again I suppose its because of the long update waits killed the interest... which saddens me greatly, I had so many reviews when I first started, and then is started to dwindle. still, I hope that people start coming back.

Imperial-III class destroyer H.M.S. _Purity_ , bridge section...

Captain Ralus was staring out into the open space, a cup of caf in his right hand, and his left hand behind his back. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion. His majesty took a contingency of troopers to the planet below not but an hour ago. He was a patient man, and he by no means wished for combat... But damn standing there waiting for something to happen was boring. Still he had a job to do.

"Any word from Gamma company?" He asked aloud. "Negative captain. Our Comm's are silent." A B-1 Pilot droid responded from his station.

"Sir!" Another one called out. He turned to his left and looked down, another droid was waving to him from the pit.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have incoming hyperspace signatures from point 2-9, readings identify at least one capital ship and a pair of cruisers. I can't confirm their IFF tags."

He narrowed his eyes. "Have they attempted to hail us?"

"Negative, no signals are being sent."

"... Hard to port, guns on standby and prepare to launch fighters." He began. He then raised his voice. "Shields up! All hands man your battle stations!" The klaxons sounded off and the crew rushed to their stations around the ship, the destroyers many guns and batteries turning to face the incoming bogies.

A few moments later, three ships exited hyperspace just a few kilometers away. One was a Dominator class star destroyer, easily recognized for the bulbs dotting the upper hull, its interdiction field emitters. The other two where Victory-II class star destroyers.

"IFF tags confirmed! Ships are hostile! Affiliation is imperial remnant!" Another droid shot off.

"Prep the Arquitens with light armor support and infantry, we need to give them reinforcements!" The imperial-III class destroyer was considerably larger than an imperial-I or II, so the hangar in its underbelly was capable of squeezing the light cruiser inside to act as a secondary landing craft and orbital support, it was too old to be of use against most of what was out there in space, bar the CR-90, pirate ships, and other transports.

The Hangar in the underbelly opened up, revealing an Arquitens. Several cranes where loading a pair of AT-ST's into the fork of the ship, its magnetic locks clamping down on the walkers while storm troopers, clones, and battle droids rush on.

"Concentrate fire on those frigates! We need to reduce their firepower as quickly as possible." The gunners complied, and began unloading into the two Victory-II class destroyers, green and blue slamming into their shields. The enemy was quick to comply, returning fire.

"Sir, the reinforcements are finished loading!"

"Deploy!"

The clamps holding the light cruiser in place released, and the small vessel began its descent.

* * *

The whole place was dark, that much was to be expected of a long dead city, still, Lelouch had to admit it was unsettling. But that wasn't the worst of their problems.

"What do you mean it wont work!?" Phasma shouted at Sparky.

"I mean its too old, the whole system needs to be replaced, this comm's array is a giant paper weight." He replied smoothly, leaning against the massive radar dish. Their trip to the large building was uneventful, they didn't run into anyone. But now they where stuck with limited options. So the platoon took to standing around and speaking quietly or patrolling the area.

"Should we head back to the citadel?" One droid questioned from the side. But the other one next to him shook his head as he stared out at the stormy skies. "No point, besides, you wanna deal with the saber guards?" The other countered. The first one had no answer for that.

Lelouch rubbed his forehead in frustration. "What about the compound they where talking about? They called it Grathan's estate right?" He asked C.C. and she gave a quick nod.

"That's what they called it, but by the sound of it they have a hefty garrison there." She said while she crossed her arms. Kallen walked up next to Lelouch.

"Well we don't have any other leads. I say we at least give it a look." She suggested.

Lelouch sighed. "Its our only option at this point besides sit here and do nothing, lets get going, the enemy transports where heading almost directly south of here, and they didn't even bother to refuel so it cant be that far."

"Alright, pack it up, were heading out!" Phasma called out, and the platoon began to form up.

"Once more, unto the breach." C.C. murmured under her breath.

* * *

Cylo liked to pride himself on his intellect, he was brilliant, it wasn't him boasting, it was a fact. He stopped Darth Vader with the push of a button once, he created things that far outstripped their standard equivalent, he had even created ample replacements for the dark lord should the emperor grow tired of his slave.

Alas, it was not meant to be, and he was too important to die, so whenever the emperor killed him because he was 'Insolent' or failed, they cloned him back, and preformed a memory transfer.

Isard was not so confident in his capabilities however, and had no plans to resurrect the doctor again should he fail to preform up to her standards. So he could not afford to fool around. Once he got word that Neo-imperial forces had been deployed to Dromund Kass, he had nearly panicked...

Nearly... but he remained calm and ordered his garrison to do their job, due to the severe storms however he would not be able to contact friendly forces except for the small patrol fleet that the director assigned to him. So he was stuck for now, locked into the deepest labs and the tightest security area of the old Grathan family estate. There was a small army of remnant troopers outside, he was confident in their ability to do what was required, he also had Storm commandoes scouting the forests, as well as a secondary special forces garrison in the citadel that he just deployed.

Everything would be fine, he knew it would be, by his calculations there was a 92.3 percent chance of victory for his forces... yet ... though he denied it, he couldn't help but feel his life was soon to end... no... no that would not happen, the enemy would have to defeat his much larger and well trained forces, that would require more than skill and strategy.

Yes, to defeat him, it would take a miracle...

For now though, he would continue to work while his men handled the situation, his ultimate creation was near completion, so he put his thoughts away, and continued to work at his terminal, algorithms passing by his screen, and schematics popping up in his vision, A large suit of black storm-trooper armor appearing. Its red eyes almost seemed to staring straight at him as its form spread out and the blue-prints began to compose itself and preform diagnostics.

"Project purge will soon be complete..." He murmured to himself quietly in his dark office, the only light being a dull red from his computer.

And behind him, a small glass case, inside it was a somewhat small, slightly rounded item covered by a black tarp held up by a pedestal on a metal pole.

* * *

Third platoon consisted of clones, their colors being white with violet as a secondary color. They trudged through the mud and cautiously made their way through the forest, though they where not certain of any enemy forces being nearby, they didn't want to take a chance.

The silence was broken however, when a bright green bolt smacked directly into the side of the lead troopers helmet, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Sniper! Get do-" Another green bolt slammed directly into the chest of the one speaking, and he died on the spot.

The rest got down in time, taking cover behind the trees, rocks, and roots. The sergeant put a hand to the com on his helmet and spoke into it.

"Anyone have eyes?"

"Negative, no eyes."

"Didn't get a visual."

"Same here, no idea where the shot came from." A chorus of the same answer filled his ears.

"Damn." He breathed a few times to calm down and started thinking up a plan. "Alright. I'm gonna bait out a shot, use a cam to record it so we can get an idea of where it came from."

The lead engineer got out a small camera, attached to a cord and a monitor. After fiddling with it he shot a thumbs up at the sergeant.

"Three... two... one!" He popped out of cover and fired a few blue bolts from his DC-15-A in the general direction of the shots, when he saw bright green begin to flare up he ducked back into the depression he was taking cover in, his back smacking against the mud, a fraction of a second later a long green beam passed over him and crashed into a tree. Charred wood splintered and a smoldering hole was made in the area it hit.

"Did you get it?" He received a quick nod. "To the left, point 22 by 3-5, high, probably in a tree." The engineer replied.

"I'll pop smoke, open fire in the direction of the enemy, Marx, you move 50 paces to the left and get your rifle ready, Wrecker, you cover him we need to counter snipe this guy." One trooper with a sniper rifle and binoculars attached to his helmet tensed up, and another with a DC-15-S checked his carbine.

He pulled out a smoke grenade, and looped his finger around the pin. He looked around and everyone was tense, ready to move. He took a deep breath, then pulled the pin and tossed it in front of his platoon, a plume of grey smoke dispersed from the cylinder and everyone began to fire their rifles while the other two ran off to get into position.

Marx hit the ground, using a small depression and the roots of a tree to cover himself while he prepared to take the shot, he peered through his sniper rifle and saw a black figure in a tree over a kilometer away. He aimed, and then fired, his bolt passing trees and vines at an impressive speed before slamming into the enemy, it fell off of the tree with a dying cry of pain through its helmet.

The other troopers stopped firing, and slowly crept through the smoke and trees, when no one else fired in their direction they began to jog towards their assailant, they met up with their marksman, and observed the enemy on the ground. One of the troopers used their foot to flip it onto its back while pointing his rifle at the downed opponent. It was revealed to be an imperial storm commando in black scout trooper armor, its E-11s marksman rifle hung from its strap by a small branch. The trooper himself had a smoldering hole in the right side of its visor, where the eye of the occupant would be. Smoke was still peeling off of it.

"Nice shot Marx, come on lets get moving, be on high alert." With that the clones began their steady into the forest once again, hoping to link up with any friendlies in the area.

* * *

TK-5391 Pulled his thermal detonator off of his belt and primed it. "Grenade!" He tossed it far into the enemy forces beyond the brush that had been assaulting his platoons position, it went off a few seconds later, flaming debris flying out of the area of detonation and several screams sounding off. He and several other troopers took advantage of this and popped out of cover, setting their blasters to rapid fire and unloaded at will into the forest. They where about to head back to cover when the sound of an incoming aircraft pulled their partial attention towards the sky.

They cheered when the realized it was a friendly Arquitens class light cruiser. A pair of AT-ST assault variant walkers dropped from the magnetic clamps of the ship and landed with a large splash of mud and dirt, causing the ground around them to tremble, they stood up from their crouched position and spread out, firing their twin linked laser cannons into the forest, the high pitch whine of their fire and the small explosions from where their bolts hit was music to their ears as the walkers began to trudge into the enemy lines, their heads on swivels.

Not long after more storm troopers began to grapple down from the cruiser hovering above, some where scout troopers with pistols and sniper rifles, some where shocktroopers with thicker armor and heavy repeaters, some where heavies with larger repeating blasters and plex missile launchers, a few where jet troopers with EE-3 carbines that flew down, the rest where regulars. All of them had a dark green and black digital camo instead of white.

He ran up to whom he assumed was the captain of this assault force, he had shocktrooper armor, with a grenade bandolier, combat half skirt, and a black shoulder pouldron with a single gold stripe going down the middle. The trooper in question just finished directing a fire team of marksmen to go into the forest. TK-5391 threw up a quick salute.

"Sir."

"How many are still combat ready?" The captain asked while heading towards the shuttle.

"Nearly half of our platoon is wounded, id say we have 3 full fire teams still combat capable." He answered back quickly while following. "Our sergeant can probably give you a more clear estimate."

"We need all the help we can get, rally up your squad outside, you are coming with us." The captain ordered while entering the shuttle. "We need all the combat ready soldiers at our disposal."

* * *

Meanwhile in the space above Dromund Kass, the pitch black Imperial III class destroyer _P_ _urity_ was in the middle of an engagement with a small flotilla of enemy ships. Neither side had the edge at this point, shields where starting to go down on the enemy victory class destroyers, but their dominator remained untouched for the most part, their fighters where in a deadlock, and their bombers couldn't make their attack runs lets they get caught in the fighter swarm. The Neo-imperial vessel was starting to suffer strain of its own shields from the constant bombardment of 3 well armed opposing destroyers.

That was until the special weapons of the Imperial III where finally put to use, the 5 advanced and extremely experimental dual heavy cannons lined up their shots at the victory class to the right, and opened fire as one, they fired long beams of energy, the color being bloody crimson with solid black mixed in.

The effect was almost instantaneous, just before impacting with the ship itself, the beams collided with the shields. Should sound somehow be heard in a vacuum, one would hear what sounded like the violent shattering of glass as the energy shields broke almost instantaneously. They then pierced straight through the armor plating and dug deep into the ship. When the beams stopped after a few seconds, massive scorching holes could be seen that ripped the hull right open, suddenly the armor began to melt and bubble, the radiation sensors aboard the _Purity_ sounded off like crazy.

Then it happened, the ship began to explode, spewing bright crimson, blue, and violet flames in every conceivable direction, it then went up in one last massive explosion, a large chunk of debris broke the shield of the other cruiser, and weakened the shields of the Dominator. While the crew was somewhat shocked at the carnage they did not delay in taking advantage of the situation, pressing a counter attack, the enemy fighter squadrons began to break, and the main armament of the Imperial III began to rip the other Victory class to shreds, emerald and sapphire turbolasers spewed at the smaller cruiser started to tare it apart, while the ion cannons continued to slam into the shields of the Dominator class destroyer.

The crew of the _Purity_ began to cheer as the enemy was forced into a total retreat.

* * *

A/N Review, review god damn it, DO YOU HEAR ME!? Well ok I guess you technically cant hear me but you can see this message but still REVIEW! I know you guys don't want to, that you just want to go to other stories and read those instead and I get that but reviewing SERIOUSLY helps. If you want faster updates then tell me what you liked, and maybe give advice or new ideas you would like to see, if you want a direct response just let me know and ill PM you, and if you are a guest I will address your concerns next chapter.


End file.
